


One For Sorrow

by v_dolokhov



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Steve Rogers, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Memory Loss, NaNoWriMo, Non-Linear Narrative, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: "— Скажите, Роджерс. Вы работали на Гидру?" Стив Роджерс получил сыворотку, но не стал Капитаном Америкой. Провел семьдесят лет во льдах, но не стал одним из Мстителей. Оказался в рядах Гидры, но пока ещё не знает о Зимнем Содате.Handler!Стив AU, где все не так, как кажется
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик пишется на марафон Nanowrimo, цель которого – написать за ноябрь 50 000 слов. В связи с высоким темпом работы, времени на редактирование остается немного, поэтому текст, который вы видите – WIP. Возможно, по завершению Nanowrimo, что-то в нем будет доработано, переработано или изменено. Фик, соответственно будет очень часто обновляться, каждые 2-3 дня, как только дневная норма слов сложится в полноценную главу и будет приведена в читабельное состояние. Если кому-то интересно следить за этим адским экспериментом – милости прошу. Комментарии продлевают убиваемому дедлайнами автору жизнь и помогут осилить ноябрьский марафон.

_One for sorrow,_  
Two for mirth  
Three for a funeral,  
Four for birth  
Five for heaven  
Six for hell  
Seven for the devil, his own self 

2014 год, Нью-Йорк

«Несмотря на разрушения, произошедшие в городе за последние несколько дней, жители Нью-Йорка не теряют присутствия духа. Многие вышли на улицу, чтобы оказать помощь в устранении последствий инопланетного вторжения. И среди простых нью-йоркцев – Мстители! Люди приветствуют своих героев, спасших сотни жизней в эти ужасные четыре дня…»  
Бодрый голос диктора сменился женским:  
«– Он вытащил мою дочь из-под завала! Если бы не Капитан Америка., она уже была бы мертва!»  
Вместо общих планов разрушенного Нью-Йорка на экране появился Капитан Америка в своем привычном ярко-синем костюме, который каким-то образом стал выглядеть еще более нелепо, чем семьдесят лет назад. Он улыбался и приветливо махал собравшейся возле него толпе. Когда он посмотрел прямо в камеру, и отдал честь, Стив выключил телевизор. Капитан и раньше раздражал его своим звездно-полосатым патриотизмом, но теперь, когда сила современных СМИ не позволяла его самодовольной улыбке сходить с экранов ни на минуту, он стал совершенно невыносимым.  
В наступившей тишине Роджерс вернулся к методичной чистке глока. Темнело, неопрятная комната штаба, освещаемая единственной тусклой лампочкой, окрашивалась в привычный грязно-желтый оттенок. В соседней комнате кто-то смотрел видео, сбивчивые мелодии сменялись взрывами хохота, дальше по коридору ссорились двое новых рекрутов. За непрекращающимся матом и оскорблениями Стив так и не смог разобрать, что именно они не поделили, но, был почти уверен, что деньги.  
Послышались тяжелые шаги, дверь распахнулась и в комнату зашел Роллинс. Он уже был в тактическом снаряжении, казался сосредоточенным и недовольным.  
– Роджерс! Через полчаса выдвигаемся.  
Стив, не поднимая головы от глока, кивнул. Тот, очевидно, остался удовлетворен таким ответом и, не закрывая за собой двери, вышел, бросив напоследок неизменное:  
– Хайль Гидра!  
– Хайль, – мрачно ответил Стив.

***

1943 год, главное управление проекта «Перерождение»

– Я отказываюсь работать с кем-то, кроме Роджерса. Агент Картер, которая также следила за программой, со мной согласна: он лучший из кандидатов.  
Полковник Филипс без интереса наблюдал за тем, как Эрскин меряет шагами свою лабораторию. Он не видел смысла в этом споре, зная, что последнее слово все равно останется за ним. В проекте «Возрождение» были заинтересованы очень важные люди, очень много очень важных людей, на самом деле. И дело здесь не только в победе в этой войне: речь идет о том, чтобы заполучить стратегическое преимущество на многие годы вперед. И черта-с два он будет рисковать, делая ставку на тощего оборванца из бруклинских трущоб.  
– Доктор Эрскин, – сказал он жестко. – Может мне напомнить вам, что вы не в той позиции, чтобы диктовать нам свои условия?  
– Вам нужна моя сыворотка, разве нет? – доктор остановился, наконец, скрестив руки на груди. – Что вы, пытать меня будете? – он усмехнулся. – Не смешите. Вы все равно не придумаете ничего хуже, чем то, через что я уже прошел в Германии.  
– Будьте же вы благоразумны! Гилмор Ходж – идеальный кандидат, настоящий американский солдат. Лучший в своей части, идеально справляется с любой поставленной перед ним задачей. Умеет подчиняться приказам, умеет воевать. Чем он вас не устраивает? Ваш парень даже в бою ни разу не был.  
– Неужели вы думаете, что лучше меня можете предсказать результаты эксперимента?. Я рассказывал вам, что сыворотка сделала со Шмидтом. Вы хотите второго такого монстра только теперь в американской армии? Потому что именно это и случится с вашим «настоящим американским солдатом»! Он станет машиной для убийств!  
– Шмидт ведет свою страну к победе! Так что, отвечая на ваш вопрос: да, я хочу второго такого монстра на своей стороне. Именно так войны и выигрывают. О чем вы, видимо, в своей лаборатории даже и не подозреваете, – полковник ударил кулаком по столу, Эрскин вздрогнул.  
В этот момент Говард Старк, наблюдавший за их разговором со стороны, отставил свой виски, и посчитал нужным вмешаться:  
– Слушайте, док. Мы с вами много говорили о том, что сделает ваша сыворотка и мои машины. Я понимаю ваши опасения, но раз уже вы теперь в свободной стране, нужно учиться демократии.  
– Демократии! Не смешите меня!...  
– Давайте искать компромиссы, – настаивал Говард.  
– О каком компромиссе может идти речь, Старк? Это тебе не твои жалкие сделки, ты вообще понимаешь, о проекте какого масштаба сейчас идет речь?  
– Уверяю вас, полковник, я это понимаю куда лучше, чем вы. Поэтому и предлагаю решение: пусть через процедуру пройдут оба. В конце концов, мы все еще не уверены до конца, сработает ли она вообще. А так у нас все равно останется хотя бы один живой кандидат,– он развел руками.  
Эрскин замялся.  
– Я…  
Филипсу все это определенно начинало надоедать. Он взял оба файла, Ходжа и Роджерса, и поставил свои подписи рядом с их фамилиями. Потом перевернул их и протянул доктору ручку.  
– Слушайте, доктор. Или так, или мы я буду считать, что вы препятствуете победе Соединенных Штатов в этой войне. Это понятно?  
– Понятно, генерал, – трясущейся рукой он поставил две неуверенные подписи. – Вы совершаете огромную ошибку, но хорошо. Я согласен.  
– И Эрскин.  
– Да?  
– Пусть Роджерс будет первым.

***

2011 год, Нью-Йорк. Доки

Тяжелая металлическая дверь со скрипом закрылась, и шум, преследующий Стива с самого первого дня в этом дивном новом мире, наконец, стих. Он оказался на заброшенном складе. Здесь было темно, влажно, пахло сыростью и запустением. Сквозь грязные окна просачивался бледно-серый свет. Стив огляделся, всматриваясь в пыльный полумрак. Он был уверен, что за ним наблюдают.  
– Эй? – его голос отразился от бетонных стен. Он медленно прошел вперед, настороженно прислушиваясь. Пульс участился, он был готов к нападению. Но его так и не последовало.  
Стив услышал спокойные шаги за спиной и обернулся. Перед ним стоял невысокий мужчина, неопределенного возраста и невыразительной внешности. Встретив такого на улице, вспомнить его лицо было бы практически невозможно. Он был в костюме и длинном плаще. Мужчина протянул правую руку для рукопожатия, а левую оставил в кармане. Стив был уверен, что там он прячет пистолет.  
– Вы Стивен Роджерс?  
– Да, – он пожал сухую ладонь. – А вы, я так понимаю, мой связной?  
– Верно. – сдержанно улыбнулся незнакомец. – Представляться не стану, мое имя не имеет значения. Расскажите, как вы нашли нас?  
– Мой сокамерник без умолку трепался о вашей организации. Пока его не прирезали, разумеется. Я вышел и понял, что не против занять его место.  
– Мы проверили ваш файл. Вооруженное ограбление. И не первое, я так понимаю. Нуждаетесь в деньгах, мистер Роджерс?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
– А кто в них не нуждается?  
– Если вы действительно готовы стать частью нашей маленькой организации и если окажетесь нам полезны, то скоро будете считать эту проблему решенной.  
– И как же мне это доказать? – он неприятно улыбнулся.  
– Я дам вам телефон. Держите его заряженным и включенным. Мы позвоним вам, когда вы нам понадобитесь. Вы ответите на звонок и сделаете в точности то, что вам скажут. Если все пройдет хорошо, то вам позвонят еще раз. И еще. После каждого вызова на ваш счет будут поступать средства– благодарность нашей организации за ваши действия. Суммы могут отличаться в зависимости от того, что именно будет от вас требоваться. Но, уверен, вы останетесь довольны. Счет мы заведем вам сами, не переживайте об этом. Мы дружим со многими банками.  
Стив забрал у него телефон. Пластиковый, небольшой. Экран совсем маленький, в отличие от огромного дисплея (он запомнил новое слово) его смартфона (и это тоже), который ему выдали в Щите. Судя по всему, это была дешевая, устаревшая модель.  
– Вам все ясно?  
– Более чем.  
– И мистер Роджерс. Если вы хоть кому-нибудь расскажете о нашей встрече, вы очень пожалеете об этом. Это понятно?  
Стив усмехнулся. Это было ясно, как день, вот только рассказать он об этой встрече определенно собирался. Об этой, и обо всех последующих. А в том, что они состоятся, он не сомневался.

***

2011 год, Нью-Йорк, Fogwell's Gym

Он не чувствовал усталость, не чувствовал боли в перегруженных плечах и сбитых кулаках. На ярко-желтой коже боксерской груши оставались кровавые следы после каждого удара, но это не имело значения. Мыслями он был далеко, за много дней и много миль отсюда. В бесконечном снежном аду. Они спустились в царство мертвых и не должны были выбраться.  
Перед глазами был не опустевший боксерский зал: он был в грузовом вагоне немецкого поезда в компании агентами Гидры. Четверо мертвецов, снятых Баки, еще трое – им самим.  
Поезд стремительно несся вперед, он чувствовал биение его металлического сердца, стук безжалостных колес, уносивших их все дальше в стремительную белизну. Все в тот день пошло не так. Их заметили слишком рано. Теперь они прятались за кофром с боеприпасами, и даже сквозь рев ветра, врывавшегося сквозь пробитую в стене вагона дыру, Стив слышал загнанное дыхание Баки.  
– Еще трое, – сказал он буднично, перезаряжая винтовку. – Черт, пригодился бы нам сейчас щит этого черствого Капитана Америки.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
– Не то слово. Лишь бы без него самого. Я прикрою, сними их.  
Череда выстрелов, пули свистящие над головами, рикошетом отскакивающие от металлических стенок.  
– Один остался, Стив. Кажется, справимся, дружище, - Баки улыбнулся ему, – отметим это отличной банкой тушенки.  
Никакой тушенки у них, конечно, не было. Засланные так глубоко за линию фронта агенты SSR провизии не получали.  
– Давай, Стиви, последний рывок, – все это Баки говорил скорее самому себе, Стив обычно был молчалив в бою, ему нужно было сосредоточиться, а вот Барнс болтал и шутил, ему так было спокойнее.  
Один точный, снайперский выстрел, и последний агент, издав предсмертный хрип, упал. Баки устало рассмеялся.  
– Ну, вот и все, осталось сойти с этого чертового поезда, – он вышел из укрытия и принялся стягивать форму с одного из гидровцев: на случай, если кто-то еще встретиться им на пути. – Пора переодеваться: бери вон того, я пробил ему голову, и на форме почти нет крови.  
Стив ведь чувствовал, что что-то не в порядке, все внутри него кричало о том, что опасность еще не миновала. Почему он ничего не сказал? Почему поддался на смешки и улыбки Барнса? И как, черт побери, после четырех лет в этом аду Баки вообще еще мог улыбаться?  
Выстрел, должно быть, был не таким уж и точным. Стив помнил каждую следующую секунду с поразительной точностью. Иногда ему казалось, что именно этот сон, он смотрел все семьдесят лет во льдах. Видел агента, в предсмертной преданности делу, бросающегося на Баки. Толкающего его прямо к пробоине в стенке вагона. Их обоих, сплетенных в животной борьбе, срывающихся вниз. Каждое собственное движение, которое заняли так много времени. Когда он оказался рядом, было уже слишком поздно. Пальцы, сжимавшие металлический поршень, проносящуюся внизу белую глубину и лицо Баки, исказившееся в предсмертном крике.  
Все что случилось потом: кровавую бойню, что он устроил, ребра, сломанные, когда он выпрыгнул из поезда на полном ходу, то, как сумел добраться до связного, он почти не помнил. Только лицо и глаза, наполненные страхом смерти. Которая, впрочем, и наступила через несколько коротких мгновений. Стив надеялся, что наступила мгновенно. А иначе и быть не могло, при падении с такой высоты.  
Груша сорвалась цепи от особо жесткого удара, Стив замер, возвращаясь в реальность. Что он здесь делал? Почему не остался в своем ледяном аду?  
За ним наблюдали.  
– Кто здесь? – спросил он резко.  
– У вас хорошая реакция, Роджерс, – из-за колонны вышел высокий темнокожий мужчина в кожаном плаще. Все в его образе казалось Стиву до абсурдного комичным. Вся эта напускная серьезность, внушительность. Попытка вселить в свое собеседника уважение одним только своим присутствием. Стив отправился за новой грушей, с легкостью закинул ее на плечо.  
– Николас Фьюри, не так ли?  
– И память, как я вижу тоже отличная.  
– Удивительно, но события того дня, когда меня спустя семьдесят лет достали из-подо льда, намертво въелся мне в мозги.  
– - Формально, наша встреча случилась на несколько дней позже. Все же вы провели несколько дней в искусственной коме.  
– Разумеется, чтобы вы могли провести все нужные вам исследования, не так ли? Вдоволь натыкали в меня иголками? – Стив повесил грушу на крюк в потолке.  
– Мне казалось, вас попросили не покидать квартиру, которую вам выделил ЩИТ? – ушел от ответа Фьюри.  
– А мне казалось, что мой командующий состав уже давно в могиле, и вы не можете мне приказывать.  
Фьюри замолчал, потом усмехнулся.  
– У меня будут с вами сложности, не так ли, Роджерс?  
– У вас уже со мной сложности, директор. Или как хотите, чтобы я к вам обращался? – не дождавшись ответа, Стив продолжил, – есть один отличный способ их решить. Знаете какой?  
– Удивите меня.  
– Оставьте меня в покое, – Стив машинально сжал кулаки. Он смотрел на Фьюри, у которого за спиной стояла безжалостная государственная машина. Те самые люди, что отправляли его и Баки на самоубийственные миссии. Он понимал, что не имеет перед ним никакой власти, он бессилен. Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, окруженным уличными бандитами. Его загнали в угол. Но он всегда был готов встать и продолжить бороться. Даже сейчас, когда бороться было уже давно не за что.  
– Я бы и рад был оставить вас в покое, но вы ведь и сами понимаете, что раз мы нашли вас в одном самолете с Капитаном Америкой, самолете, который по непонятным причинам оказался в Арктике, и на вас обоих остались следы борьбы, и я бы сказал, что на гордости нации этих следов, куда больше, я не могу оставить вас в покое.  
– Гилмор объяснил вам, что там были и другие люди. Со стороны противника, агенты Гидры.  
– Я бы поверил вам, Стив, я буду обращаться к вам как к другу, но в кабине пилота, кроме вас двоих никого не было. И именно вы были ближе к штурвалу.  
– Мы должны были разбить самолет. Я это уже объяснил. И Ходж это подтвердил. Разве нет?  
– Все верно, но вся ситуация, Стивен, выглядит паршиво.  
Стив разжал и снова сжал пальцы. Его злила эта необходимость оправдываться и врать. Злило и то, что он продолжал это делать.  
– С чего бы гордости нации пытаться удержать вас от того, что вы должны были сделать, ради спасения Америки?  
– Делайте выводы.  
– Я и делаю их. И скоро, поверьте, их сделают все остальные. Пока что моя команда не делится результатами с остальной частью ЩИТа. Но мне нужна очень веская причина, чтобы так это и оставалось.  
– И что вы хотите от меня?  
– Скажите, Роджерс. Вы работали на Гидру?  
Свет пульсировал перед глазами в такт бешено стучащему сердцу. Доверять нельзя никому. У Гидры тысячи голов. И каждый день она отращивает новые. Он отстраненно продумывал, как именно быстрее всего снять Фьюри. У него под пальто наверняка есть пистолет, и, скорее всего не один. Стив был безоружен. Он, конечно, мог пережить пулевое ранение, и даже не одно. Но, черт побери, он бы не хотел, чтобы до этого дошло. Он был слишком стар для подобного. В конце концов, ему было девяносто три года.  
– Это простой вопрос, Стивен. Что отнимает у вас столько времени?  
Стив улыбнулся.  
– Думаете, простой? Что ж, если вы ждете от меня простого ответа, то я скажу вот что: если бы у вас были старые архивы Гидры, вы могли бы найти там мою фотографию.  
Фьюри не выхватывал оружие, хотя его рука спокойно опустилась в карман.  
– Но если бы у вас при этом были засекреченные документы SSR, вы нашли бы там мое имя.  
– А если бы я предложил вам вступить в ряды Гидры сейчас, чтобы вы мне ответили?

***

2011 год, Нью-Йорк

Осенний Нью-йорк радовал хорошей погодой. Чужой,ревущий, неприветливый. Он бил Стива по лицу при каждом шаге. Стив по большей части предпочитал не выходить из своей квартиры. Там он мог представить, что ничего не изменилось, что он не оказался неожиданно в научно-фантастическом романе, которые так любил Баки. Вот только этот мир казался куда менее захватывающим: вокруг не было ни летающих машин, не человекоподобных роботов и ни одного знакомого лица. Точнее, почти ни одного.  
Гилмор шел рядом, с жадностью рассматривая все вокруг. С таким выражением лица уличные воришки высматривают прохожего с кошельком потолще. От человека с таким взглядом ожидаешь получить ножом под ребра в темном переулке.  
– Как тебе в новом мире, Стив? Осваиваешься? – он сверкал идеальной улыбкой, может, надеялся, что кто-то из случайных прохожих его узнает.  
– Ты сказал, что мы тут для важного разговора, – Стив не собирался быть с ним приветливым, не собирался делать вид, что они стали добрыми друзьями, товарищами, что оказались в одной лодке. Стив не собирался быть с ним приятным. – Давай обойдемся без дежурной болтовни.  
– Слышал, тебе дали квартиру? – продолжал улыбаться Капитан, мать его, Америка.  
– Да. Тебе, прости, какое до этого дело?  
– Да никакого. Просто подумал, что это несправедливо. Мы оба воевали, оба были героями. А теперь у нас такие разные условия существования. Моя, видишь ли, куда больше.  
– Ты Капитан Америка, Ходж. И ты потребовал, чтобы тебе дали квартиру побольше.  
– Я мог бы и за тебя попросить, знаешь?  
– Что тебе нужно от меня? – устало спросил он. Он не мог поверить, что ради этого разговора он вышел на улицу.  
Гилмор остановился, повернулся к Стиву. За его спиной проносились машины, прохожие, недовольные его задержкой, проходили мимо, раздраженно подталкивая его вперед.  
– Не говори им, что я пытался тебя остановить, Роджерс. И я помогу тебе как следует обустроиться в новой жизни.  
Стив бы рассмеялся. Но не смог.  
– Я и не собирался, зачем? Они в полном восторге, что нашли Капитана Америку. Ты всегда умудрялся вселить во всех вокруг себя надежду на светлое будущее. Кто я такой, чтобы портить американскую мечту, – он пошел вперед, рассчитывая, что Гилмор последует за ним. – Тебе не надо пытаться меня подкупить.  
– Я был уверен , что тебе хватит благородства, Роджерс. Как и всегда. – ослепительно улыбнулся Ходж. – Но просто, чтобы у тебя не было сомнений на этот счет, если вдруг ты решишь передумать – знай, что и у меня есть пара вещей, которые я могу про тебя рассказать. О том, в какой форме ты был, когда мы встретились, например.  
– Ты что, угрожаешь мне? – удивленно спросил Стив.  
– А похоже, что угрожаю?  
– Послушай меня внимательно, Гилмор. Мы с тобой не станем друзьями,это я тебе обещаю. Но я очень, очень не советую тебе оказываться в списке моих врагов. В конце концов, ты помнишь, в какой форме я был, когда мы встретились.  
– Ты что, угрожаешь мне, Роджерс?  
– А похоже, что угрожаю?

***

2011 год, Нью-Йорк, Fogwell's Gym

– Значит, Роджерс, вы согласны?  
– А у меня есть выбор?  
– Конечно, есть. Может, официальное расследование ничего и не выявит, и тогда вы сможете жить нормальной жизнью.  
– Думаете, смогу? У меня нет выбора не потому, что вы мне его не оставляете. Это я себе его не оставляю. В этом мире для меня больше ничего нет. И единственное, как я могу продолжить то, что начал на войне, это принять ваше предложение.  
– Я рад это слышать, Стивен. Может, в конце концов, мы и найдем вами общий язык, – Фьюри протянул ему руку. 

Стив пожал ее.


	2. Глава1

1943 год, главное управление проекта «Перерождение»

… —Вырубайте реактор, мистер Старк! Ну же!..  
—Нет! Нет! Я выдержу!.  
Стив даже не понял, когда боль, наконец, прекратилась. Он не мог вдохнуть, горло словно что-то сдавило, не пропуская воздух в легкие. Он задыхался. Астма, сыворотка не избавила его астмы. Сквозь панику, сквозь стучавший в ушах пульс, Стив услышал, как разбиваются его надежды. Не сработало. Но в этот момент крышка капсулы открылась, и в глаза ударил яркий свет. Свет и такое многообразие цветов, что от пестроты закружилась голова. Он неуверенно пошевелил рукой. Дезориентация отступила, сердцебиение успокаивалось. Стив понял, что теперь он мог вдохнуть. Вокруг суетились врачи. Стив посмотрел вниз и увидел свое новое тело. Он попытался сделать шаг, оступился. Доктор Эрскин придержал его. Рядом стоял Говард Старк, рассматривающий его с нескрываемым восторгом.  
Стив бросил взгляд наверх, на рубку, туда, где за стеклянной перегородкой собрались серьезные мужчины в деловых костюмах. Они не отрываясь смотрели на него. Стив понял, что они довольны. Все получилось.  
—Стив, мой мальчик, как ты себя чувствуешь? —спросил Эрскин.  
Стив задумался. Новое тело казалось чужим, странным. Боль, выламывавшая ему кости несколько минут назад, все еще гуляла под кожей. Его тошнило, кружилась голова. Он едва стоял на ногах. Но он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Все было прекрасно.  
—Лучше не бывает, доктор, —Стив улыбнулся.—Кажется, все получилось, да?  
—Точно получилось! —сказал Говард. —Черт, парень. Ты бы себя видел!..  
Доктор похлопал его по плечу.  
—Мы справились, Стив. Ты справился! —он обернулся на стоящего в стороне Гилмора Ходжа. Тот казался бледным и, откровенно говоря, напуганным. Он с ужасом переводил взгляд с капсулы на Стива. И, судя по всему, крики, которые тот не смог сдержать, не сильно его ободрили. —Мне надо, чтобы у тебя взяли несколько анализов, хорошо? Лаборанты о тебе позаботятся. —продолжил Эрскин и добавил, сжав зубы, —а потом, если результаты будут удовлетворительными, мы перейдем к следующему кандидату.  
Стив кивнул, сделал неуверенный шаг и с благодарностью принял протянутую руку лаборанта.  
—Поздравляю! —сказал тот, помогая Стиву дойти до процедурного стола и сесть.  
—Это ваш успех, а не мой, —улыбнулся он в ответ.   
Результаты тестов действительно оказались удовлетворительными. Хотя правильным словом было бы “ошеломляющими”.  
—Стивен, это только предварительные результаты, но ты не просто в порядке, мой мальчик. Они идеальны. Все твои показатели.   
Эрскин сжал его плечо.   
—Ты совершенно здоров.

***

Ходжа закрепляли в капсуле. Ему сделали укол пенициллина:  
—Вы уверены, что это безопасно? —услышал Стив его голос.  
—Роджерс, как видите, в полном порядке, —успокоил его Эрскин.  
—Как вы можете быть в этом уверены? Может, стоит провести какие-то дополнительные тесты, прежде, чем вы приступите ко мне?   
—Рядовой Ходж! —рявкнул в микрофон полковник Филиппс. —Прекратите вести себя, как ребенок.   
Гилмор замолчал.  
—Три, два, один! Включайте, Старк.  
Аппарат пришел в движение, Стив знал, что сыворотка уже введена и вот-вот должен начаться процесс облучения.  
—Вита-излучение десять процентов, двадцать, тридцать…  
Ходж кричал. Вынести трансформацию беззвучно было невозможно. На пятидесяти процентах его крик оборвался.  
—Хватит! Остановите! —Гилмор задыхался, его голос звучал надрывно и отчаянно. —Я не могу, остановите!   
Доктор Эрскин посмотрел наверх, туда, где сидел полковник.   
—Что вы на меня смотрите? Не я здесь доктор. Он выживет? Нужно ли прерывать процедуру?  
—Роджерс в порядке, а он был куда менее выносливым, чем рядовой Ходж. У меня есть все основания полагать, что угрозы для жизни нет. Но всегда остается вероятность, что…  
—Продолжаете, —перебил его полковник. —Ничего с ним не сделается.  
Наконец, крики стихли. Капсула открылась. Доктор Эрскин отстегнул ремни, Ходж пошатнулся. Он схватил доктора за плечо, чтобы не упасть, согнулся пополам. Его вывернуло желчью прямо на пол лаборатории.  
Старк скривился, подал кому-то знак, чтобы за ним убрали.   
—Ничего, ничего, —ободряюще сказал доктор, —сейчас станет лучше. Вы в порядке, Гилмор. Вы в порядке.  
—Я ни хера не в порядке, —хрипло огрызнулся Ходж. —Я сказал выключить эту блядскую машину, —его снова вырвало. Потом он смог, наконец, выпрямиться. —Почему вы меня не послушали?  
—Потому что вы, рядовой, подписали соглашение на эту процедуру. Кроме того, посмотрите на себя: вы живы. И отлично выглядите. — ответил ему Старк.  
Стив бы с последним утверждением поспорил. Гилмор казался выше, немного шире в плечах, это правда. Но сейчас, бледный, со вздувшимися венами, красными от лопнувших сосудов глазами, он определенно не выглядел отлично.  
Гилмор перехватил его взгляд.  
—Увидел что-то интересное, Роджерс?   
Что ж, характер у него лучше от сыворотки определенно не стал.  
—Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Ходж? —спросил Эрскин.  
—А по мне, блядь, не видно?  
—Рядовой! Придержите свой язык. Здесь дамы. И люди, куда превосходящие вас по званию, —снова одернул его полковник. —И отвечайте на вопрос.  
Ходж посмотрел на Эрскина с испепеляющей ненавистью во взгляде. Но замолчал. Приказам он действительно умел подчиняться.  
—Отвратительно. Я чувствую себя отвратительно. Меня тошнит, перед глазами все идет кругом. Кости выламывает наизнанку. Мне кажется, что я сейчас сдохну. Такой вариант вас устроит, док?  
—Вполне. Мне очень жаль, Гилмор. Сейчас вас осмотрят, если понадобится —окажут медицинскую помощь.  
Двое лаборантов взяли Ходжа под руки и повели вглубь лаборатории. Сенатор Брандт, агент Картер, полковник Филиппс и еще несколько человек, среди которых Стив узнал двух политиков, спустились из рубки вниз. Они окружили доктора Эрскина, поздравляя его и Старка с успешным завершением эксперимента. В этот момент случилось одновременно несколько вещей: наверху послышался взрыв, и один из, спустившихся в лабораторию мужчин, сжимая в руке пистолет, схватил капсулу с сывороткой, выстрелил дважды в Эрскина и кинулся к выходу. Стив подбежал к доктору, с ужасом увидел у него на груди огромное кровавое пятно. Тот попытался что-то сказать, но так и не смог. Еще мгновение спустя, он был мертв. Не теряя больше ни минуты, Стив бросился за убийцей. 

***

—То, что случилось сегодня, просто ужасно. Это настоящая трагедия.  
—Да! Доктор Эрскин… —начал было Стив, но замолчал под уничтожающим взглядом полковника.  
—Мы потеряли последний образец сыворотки. А без доктора Эрскина, как мне объяснили, вывести формулу заново будет просто невозможно, —сказал сенатор Брандт.  
Человек, считавшей, что какие-то образцы были важнее, чем жизнь человека. Свои выводы Стив относительно него уже сделал.  
—Мы должны понять, что делать с рядовыми Роджерсом и Ходжем, сенатор, —сказал Филиппс.  
—Честно говоря, свое решение мы уже приняли, —ответил тот.— Нам, полковник, давно был нужен кто-то, кто сможет вдохновить людей. Поднять общенациональный дух, стать кем-то вроде народного героя, если хотите. Показатели обоих рядовых впечатляют. И Роджерс проявил сегодня поразительную отвагу, но мы изучили личное дело Ходжа… Вы давно начали военную карьеру, сынок, не так ли?  
Тот кивнул.  
— Мы считаем, что вы идеальный кандидат, рядовой, чтобы сражаться, возможно, на самом главном поле боя. Что вы на это скажете? Соглашайтесь — и скоро вас будет знать вся Америка.  
Ходж широко улыбнулся. Стив ни разу не видел у него такой улыбки. Это была улыбка человека, который добился своего.  
— Поздравляю, мой мальчик, вы получили повышение.  
Стив опустил взгляд в пол. Ему казалось, что у него землю выбили из-под ног. Значит ли это, что вот так все и закончится? А что если теперь его запрут в лаборатории, чтобы вывести новую формулу сыворотки, и он застрянет здесь, пока люди будут умирать за свободу, будут делать что-то действительно полезное.  
— Сэр, —не выдержал он. — Может, я тоже могу что-нибудь сделать…  
— Роджерс! —прервал его Филиппс. — Ты слышал решение сенатора Брандта.   
— Но...  
— Роджерс! Выйдите из кабинета, найдите агента Картер и ждите меня с ней.   
Стив почувствовал, что краснеет от злости. Он отдал честь, развернулся на каблуках и вышел в коридор, сделав все возможное, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью.   
***  
1943 год, главное управление проекта «Перерождение»  
— Роджерс! — полковник появился спустя час, который Стив и агент Картер провели в напряженном молчании. — Что за истерику вы там устроили?  
— Что дальше со мной будет? — сходу спросил его Стив. — Агент Картер сказала, что не может говорить со мной об этом без вашего присутствия, так что, как я понимаю, я останусь здесь, для дальнейшего изучения сыворотки, не так ли?  
— Роджерс, вы идиот.  
— Что вы сказали?  
— Никто не запрет вас в лаборатории. В напряженном графике Капитана Америки, — увидев вопрошающий взгляд Стива он пояснил, — Гилмор Ходж теперь будет носить псевдоним. Так вот, Капитан Америка вполне сможет предоставлять лаборатории материалы для исследований. Я в вас ошибался. Вы сегодня отлично показали себя, Роджерс.  
— Видимо, этого было недостаточно!  
— Вы научитесь молчать, когда вас не спрашивают? Вы отлично проявили себя сегодня, и я не собираюсь отдавать вас сенатору. Вам очень повезло, что никто не успел вас сфотографировать. И то, что вы сделали, не сложно будет приписать Ходжу.  
— И в чем же здесь моя удача?  
— В том, что вас будет элементарно засекретить, Стивен, —сказала Картер. —Вас никто не знает, ваше имя не числится ни в каких официальных архивов. Ваши родители — иммигранты, никаких дальних родственников в Америке. У вас прекрасная реакция, отличное стратегическое мышление, вы умеете ориентироваться в сложных ситуациях и не боитесь рисковать собой. Вы станете прекрасным агентом.  
— Агентом? — переспросил Стив.  
Филиппс закатил глаза.  
— Может, в конце концов, он не такой уж и умный. Агентом SSR, Роджерс. Ты будешь работать на мое подразделение и поможешь нам разобраться с Гидрой.

***

2011 год, база Щ.И.Та

Он пришел в себя под возбужденный голос спортивного комментатора. Играли Доджерс, и Стив заставил себя прислушаться к матчу. Давно он не следил за успехами любимой команды. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза, щурясь от яркого света. Медленно сел на кровати. Комната, в которой он находился, напоминала больничную палату, но была ему незнакома. За окнами, казалось, был Нью-Йорк. Но что-то определенно было не в порядке. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Память постепенно возвращалась к нему. Он помнил бомбы, Капитана Америку и Красного Черепа. Помнил, как посадил самолет. Дальше —только темнота. Воздух был какой-то странный. Слишком чистый, без привычных городских запахов. Почти стерильный. Он снова прислушался к репортажу с матча. Стив знал, что произойдет дальше. Знал, потому что слишком хорошо помнил тот день, когда они с Баки выбрались на бейсбол, как они кричали, когда Доджерс выиграли. Как напились после. Это было где-то в далекой и чужой жизни, но тем ценнее были эти воспоминания сейчас.  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату зашла девушка, одетая, казалось бы, в форму SSR. Стив с удивлением посмотрел на ее распущенные волосы, непривычный макияж. На ней странно сидела рубашка. Да и во всем ее образе было что-то такое же стерильное, ненастоящее, как в воздухе, как во всей этой комнате.  
— Где я? — спросил Стив.  
— В реабилитационном центре, Вы…— девушка заметно нервничала. С чего бы ей нервничать, находясь в одной комнате с агентом одного с ней подразделения?  
— Где я на самом деле? —перебил он.  
Зола. Первой его мыслью был Зола. Что-то пошло не так, самолет нашли, их взяли в плен. Зола хочет получить от него какую-то новую информацию. Снова не доверяет ему и хочет проверить?  
Но почему такая странная прическа? И что не так с ее рубашкой? Он встал с постели. Стив заметил, что она держит что-то в руке. Тревожная кнопка? Такая незаметная? Судя по уровню технологий, он точно был на базе Гидры.  
Стив оттолкнул девушку и открыл дверь, выбежав в огромный темный ангар. Как же, реабилитационный центр. Не обращая внимания на бросившихся к нему агентов, он добрался до двери на другом конце помещения, она, к его удивлению, легко поддалась. Он преодолел еще несколько коридоров, выбил еще одну дверь и оказался на улице. Среди тысячи огней. Среди рева и шума. В мире, который заставил его снова почувствовать себя маленьким и слабым, беспомощным и абсолютно одиноким.

***

Николас Фьюри убедил его вернуться обратно в его штаб, штаб организации, которую он назвал Щ.И.Т, и пригласил в свой кабинет.  
—Я думаю, у вас ко мне много вопросов, не так ли? —спросил он, предложив Стиву сесть и расположившись от него по другую сторону стола. —Как и у меня к вам. Но на правах гостя разрешу вам спрашивать первому.  
—Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Война, как я понимаю, закончилась. Кто победил?  
—Очень патриотичный вопрос, очень патриотичный. Война закончилась 2-го сентября 1945-го года победой союзных войск. Мой вопрос будет несколько более прозаичным: кто вы? Почему оказались в одном самолете с Капитаном Америкой? Почему самолет разбился?  
—Это три вопроса, —машинально поправил его Стив. В мае 1945-го года. Шестьдесят шесть лет назад. Происходящее не укладывалось у него в голове. Было легче поверить в то, что это какой-то секретный план Золы, или что он все еще в самолете, а все это —галлюцинации от недостатка кислорода.  
—Начните с первого.  
—Я… Меня зовут Стивен Роджерс. Я, как вы, наверное, уже поняли, прошел через ту же процедуру, что и Капитан Америка. Я американский солдат, родился в Бруклине. Так что ваш спектакль с моей домашней командой провалился. До 1943-го года я следил за всеми играми Доджерс.  
—Домашней?.. Ах да, раньше они действительно были бруклинской командой.  
—Раньше?  
—Да, теперь они перебрались в Лос-Анджелес.  
Стив рассмеялся. Доджерс —в Лос-Анджелесе. Он очнулся в мире, где Доджерс —лос-анджелесская команда.  
—Прошу прощения, —сказал он, отсмеявшись, —наверное, это нервное.  
—Я ответил на ваш второй вопрос, мистер Роджерс. Ваша очередь, —Фьюри, похоже, ничего смешного во всей этой ситуации не видел.  
—Я участвовал в захвате фашистской базы, расположенной в Альпах вместе с Капитаном. Оттуда один из немецких офицеров пытался бежать на самолете, вооруженном бомбами, он собирался сбросить их на Нью-Йорк. Чтобы не допустить этого, самолет пришлось разбить. — монотонно пересказал Стив. Хотя ему и казалось, что все это произошло всего несколько часов назад, теперь эти события казались бессмысленными, незначительными, по сравнению со всем остальным. — А Капитан, он жив?  
— Жив, пришел в себя вчера. Пока еще он не обнаружил, что мы его обманываем. Мы хотим подготовить его к тому, что произошло. Как хотели подготовить и вас.  
— Чушь. Я думаю, что вы хотели меня в первую очередь проверить. Обман был слишком очевиден. Ну, или ваша организация — дерьмо.  
Фьюри, наконец-то, позволил себе улыбнуться.  
— То, что в вашей крови — сыворотка супер-солдата, мы действительно выяснили сами. Но почему ваше имя нигде не упоминается? Ни в документах SSR, ни в старых архивах ЩИТа?  
—Потерялись, наверное, —не меняясь в лице ответил Стив.  
— Роджерс, это плохое место для шуток.  
— Очевидно потому, что SSR не хотели делиться информацией о том, что на стороне Америке воевали двое суперсолдат.  
— Даже после победы? После вашего исчезновения?  
— Откуда я знаю, что происходило после моего исчезновения? — огрызнулся Стив.  
— - ЩИТ., Роджерс, — организация, которую создала агент Маргарет Картер, возможно, вы ее помните, она работала на проекте «Перерождение». Она создала ее на основе SSR. Если вы были их агентом, то вы можете нам доверять.  
—Разумеется, я доверяю. Но мне нечего рассказать о моих файлах. Я не знаю, почему вы не встречали моего…  
Фьюри перебил Стива:  
—Минуту, я отвечу на звонок.  
Он прижал палец к чему-то черному в своем ухе и сказал:  
—Хилл? Я слушаю. — «Ответить на звонок?» У него в ухе был телефон? Телефон размером с виноградину? Стив чувствовал себя уставшим и потерянным. Одна мысль о том, что, возможно, ему придется научиться пользоваться этими виноградинами и тысячей других изобретений, которые, очевидно были сделаны за последние полвека, навевала на него тоску. —Твою мать, во что мы тут ввязались. Я понял. Отбой.  
Он посмотрел на Стива.  
—Моя агент только что сказала мне, что ваше имя, вообще-то, встречается в файлах SSR. Вы числитесь погибшим после эксперимента.  
К большому сожалению Стива, эксперимент он на самом деле пережил.

***

1934, головное управление программы «Возрождение»

— Вы хотите сфабриковать мою смерть? — спросил Стив.  
— Мы не знаем, как много агент Гидры успел сообщить об эксперименте. Но в наших интересах, чтобы вы действовали в тени. Капитан Америка привлечет к себе их внимание, в то время как вы, Роджерс, будете нашим тузом в рукаве, — объяснил Филиппс.  
—То есть вы хотите его подставить? — Стив не любил Ходжа, но это было слишком.  
— Он вряд ли вырвется от сенатора и продажи облигаций. Гилмор будет так далеко от боев действий, как это возможно, и в полной безопасности.  
— В отличие от вас, Стивен. — сказала Картер. — Мы планируем использовать вас в операциях, которые и так могут стоить вам жизни. Не стоит поднимать ставки еще выше.  
— И никто не должен знать о том, что на самом деле я жив?  
— Вы сирота, Роджерс, разве нет? Кому вы хотите сообщить? Подружке? — насмешливо спросил Филиппс. — Если переживете войну, сделаете ей приятный сюрприз.  
— У меня нет никакой подружки, — ответил Стив. Он думал о Баки. О том, как тот получит письмо с соболезнованиями. Одно из этих страшных писем, которые Стив так боялся получить, когда Баки ушел на фронт.  
«Не делай глупостей». Он бы понял, наверное. Как понимал его каждый раз, когда Стив возвращался домой избитым, каждый раз, когда находил его в очередной подворотне. Понял бы, что Стив не мог поступить иначе. Вот только вряд ли ему станет от этого легче.  
—Мой лучший друг, мы выросли вместе, он сержант в 107-ом пехотном полку. Может, я мог бы…  
—Стив, мне очень жаль. Ты и сам понимаешь, что риск неоправдан, —мягко сказала Пегги.  
Он знал, конечно же, он знал.  
— Сегодня мы оставим тебя в лаборатории на ночь. Утром несколько лаборантов, не переживай на счет них, это надежные люди, зафиксируют твою смерть. А мы отправимся в Лондон. Один из наших ребят вышел там на гидровского агента, если повезет, получим, наконец, хоть какую-то информацию об их базах. 

***

— Мне нечего рассказать вам. Вы спросили мое имя, я вам его назвал. — Фьюри был недоволен его ответом, но ему придется с ним смириться. В конце концов, если Стив усвоил, что не всегда получаешь от жизни то, чего хочешь, то сможет и он. — Что меня ждет? И если вы собираетесь закрыть меня в лаборатории, то лучше просто верните меня туда же, где нашли. 

— Никто не собирается вас нигде закрывать. Мы в 21-ом веке, у нас так не принято, — раздраженно ответил Фьюри.

— Тогда человечество действительно сделало огромный шаг вперед. — сказал Стив, и добавил, — вот только я в это не верю. 

— У меня все еще к вам много вопросов, и я, конечно, предпочел, чтобы какое-то время вы оставались в пределах нашей видимости. В первую очередь, кстати, для вашей же безопасности. 

— Что и требовалось доказать, — неприятно улыбнулся Стив. 

Фьюри его проигнорировал. 

— Но как только мы убедимся в том, что вы освоились здесь, вам выделят квартиру. И мы оставим вас в покое. 

Стив все еще ему не верил. Но пока что других вариантов у него не было.


	3. Chapter 3

_1931, Бруклин_

Стив слышал свое дыхание. Хриплое и влажное, оно заполняло комнату болезнью. Вдох и выдох. С присвистом, тяжелые, они давались с каждым разом все сложнее. Жар так и не спал со вчерашнего утра. Стив проваливался в его темное марево, пытаясь ухватиться за ускользающую от него реальность. Он видел лицо матери, чувствовал ее руку у себя на лбу, прохладную и дрожащую. Хотя, может, это его сотрясала дрожь, а не ее. Он ужасно хотел заснуть, но не мог. Его будили жестокие приступы кашля, от которых болели разбитые ребра и совсем не оставалось сил. Мама все время была рядом, она не спала уже третьи сутки: сначала на ночном дежурстве в больнице, а теперь у его постели. И хотя Стив пытался отправить ее отдохнуть, она, разумеется, не слушала его. Только просила не спорить лишний раз и беречь силы.  
Доктор пришел, когда за окном уже стемнело. Стив не знал, сколько времени прошло. В какой-то момент он просто прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, был вечер. Мама включила свет в его комнате, что-то вполголоса объясняя врачу. Тот покивал, посмотрел на Стива. Стив попытался поздороваться.  
– Здравствуйте, доктор, – сказал он неуверенно и хрипло. Язык казался распухшим, разговаривать было сложно.  
– Можешь ничего не говорить, сынок. Отдыхай, – Стив был почти уверен, что он знает этого врача, но так и не вспомнил, как того зовут.  
Он закрыл глаза. Почувствовал холодный стетоскоп у себя на груди, от которого его снова пробила волна дрожи. От озноба стучали зубы, было чертовски сложно держать градусник. Происходящее опять начало расплываться. Доктор что-то спросил, Стив услышал, что мама ответила за него. Он снова провалился в темноту.  
Проснулся Стив от приглушенных рыданий Сары за стеной. Он чувствовал себя немного лучше. Дышать все еще было тяжело, болела грудь, жар не спал до конца и отзывался ломотой во всем теле, но привычные очертания мира вокруг вернулись, в голове появилась приятная ясность. Хотелось позвать маму, сказать ей, что он поправляется, но тогда она поймет, что он слышал, как она плачет, и расстроится. Стив потянулся за стаканом воды, смог его поднять, несмотря на дрожащие руки.  
Хлопнула входная дверь.  
– Миссис Роджерс? – услышал он голос Баки. – Стив?  
Он представил, как мама нервно вытирает слезы, встает, поправляет юбку.  
– Баки, здравствуй! – Стив услышал ее шаги, она торопилась встретить Барнса. – Так и знала, что ты заглянешь. Стивен болеет, он сейчас спит и…  
– Я не сплю, – прохрипел Стив. И добавил немного громче: – Привет, Бак!  
Сара зашла к нему первой. Он увидел ее покрасневшие, усталые глаза и едва сдержался, чтобы не начать извиняться. Он так мучил ее. Он так ужасно ее мучил.  
– Тебе лучше? – она подошла к кровати, осторожно коснулась его мокрого лба. – Доктор говорил, что жар может ненадолго пройти.  
– Лучше. Скоро уже встану на ноги, не переживай, – Стив улыбнулся. Сара как-то странно вздрогнула и отвернулась.   
Стив посмотрел на Баки, стоявшего в дверях. Тот казался потерянным и испуганным. Насколько же плохо он выглядит?   
– Я рад, что ты заглянул. Компания из меня сейчас паршивая, но я все равно рад, – Стив говорил медленно и тихо.  
– Ну, тут ничего нового, Стиви, – Баки, словно опомнившись, улыбнулся в ответ. – Миссис Роджерс сказала, что ты совсем больной, и тебе надо отдыхать, так что если хочешь…  
– Нет, Бак, я в порядке, правда. Я очень, очень тебе рад.  
– Стивен, – перебила его Сара, – доктор сказал, что…  
– Миссис Роджерс, я обещаю, что не буду его беспокоить. Посижу недолго, пока он не уснет, и пойду. Да и Вам наверняка надо отдохнуть. А я пока присмотрю за Стивом.  
Сара бросила быстрый взгляд на сына, потом со вздохом кивнула.  
– Что бы мы без тебя делали, Баки, – она положила руку ему на плечо. – Я прилягу ненадолго. Если вдруг я смогу заснуть, а он проголодается, то на плите стоит бульон. Сможешь разогреть его? Или просто разбуди меня.  
– Без проблем, миссис Роджерс. Отдыхайте. Вы, простите уж мою прямоту, еле стоите на ногах.  
– Стивен, – Сара обернулась к нему, – если тебе станет хуже, если хоть что-то случится, сразу зовите меня. Никакого геройства. Ты меня понял?  
– Конечно, мам. Как и всегда – никакого геройства.   
Она покачала головой: он явно не смог ее убедить.  
Когда Сара вышла, Баки подошел ближе и сел на край кровати. Настороженный взгляд вернулся, и он спросил:  
– Как ты на самом деле себя чувствуешь?  
– Сносно. Лучше, чем днем. Сегодня приходил доктор. Мне он ничего не сказал, но мама, похоже, плакала, когда он ушел. В любом случае, температура у меня спала, так что чем бы он ее не напугал, он не прав.  
Баки положил свою сухую, мозолистую ладонь Стиву на лоб, скривился картинно и вытер ее об штаны.  
– Ты весь липкий! Но, кажется, и правда не горячий. Черт, я там в школе на стенку без тебя лезу. Мисс Дин снова заменяет этот старый хрен, и вместо «Моби Дика» мы читаем какие-то библейские притчи.  
Стив усмехнулся. При Саре Баки бы никогда в этом не признался, но все, связанное с библией, нагоняло на него жуткую тоску.  
– Я пытался вчера почитать, но еле одолел первые двадцать страниц. Меня и самого качает, как в чертовом шторме. Не знаю, как буду все это догонять.  
– Как ты всегда это и делаешь, Стиви. И я уверен, тебе понравится книга. А если нет, я сам тебе перескажу, что там к чему. Хочешь, могу сейчас почитать?  
– Спасибо, Бак, но сегодня не лучший день для серьезной литературы. Лучше расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
– Расскажу, если ты съешь сарин бульон. Потому что, во-первых, я уверен, что это отличный бульон, а, во-вторых, твои запавшие щеки нагоняют на меня тоску.  
Стив смотрел на Баки сквозь легкий туман вновь разгорающегося жара. Он очень сомневался, что сможет поесть, аппетит пропал еще позавчера и так и не вернулся. А Стив и без всяких врачей знал, что это очень нехороший признак. Но Баки будет рад, Баки хочет помочь ему и быть полезным. И Стив готов сделать все, что угодно, чтобы тот улыбнулся и не смотрел на него с таким плохо скрытым ужасом во взгляде

***

Стив не понимал, сколько времени прошло. Он смог съесть несколько ложек бульона и заслужил от Баки подробный отчет о прошедших днях в школе. Он то засыпал, то снова просыпался под звуки его голоса, и чувствовал, как неумолимо разгорается лихорадка. Баки вдруг засмеялся, тепло и знакомо. И Стив почувствовал, как все в нем тянется к этому смеху. Он догадывался, почему доктор был так серьезен, почему плакала мама. Стив не боялся смерти как таковой. Но он не хотел умирать.  
В коридоре послышались легкие шаги. Сара, все еще бледная, все еще измученная, но набравшаяся сил для новой борьбы, заглянула к ним. Стив знал, как горят у него от жара щеки, и, когда мама заметила этот лихорадочный румянец, он увидел, как призрачный огонек надежды в ее взгляде погас. Она поджала губы.  
– Стивен? Температура снова поднялась, да? – она вся как-то внутренне собралась, потом повернулась к Баки. – Дорогой, тебе лучше пойти домой. Уже поздно, тебя будут искать.  
То, что никто Баки искать не будет, они на самом деле все прекрасно знали. Мать Баки была куда больше увлечена своим новым ребенком и новым браком, чем старшим сыном. Он мог днями не ночевать дома, никто бы даже не удивился.  
– Мам, можно он останется у нас? – тихо спросил Стив.  
– Миссис Роджерс, я только с радостью. Вы же знаете, я всегда рад помочь.  
Сара покачала головой.  
– Баки, не сегодня. Прости, Стив действительно очень болен, – даже сквозь болезненную дымку Стив заметил, как дрожат ее руки.  
– Мама, – мягко спросил Стив, – скажи, разве это что-нибудь изменит? А я бы очень не хотел сегодня оставаться один, – признался он. – Пожалуйста.  
Сара задумалась ненадолго, затем сказала:  
– Джеймс, милый, выйди со мной ненадолго, а потом ты сам решишь, останешься ты на ночь или заглянешь уже завтра.  
Сейчас она передаст ему вердикт доктора. И скажет, что Стив может не дожить до утра. И если Баки останется, то, возможно, увидит друга мертвым. Они недолго переговаривались за дверью.  
– Я останусь, – услышал он наконец твердый голос Баки.  
Тот вернулся в спальню полный какой-то странной решимости.  
– Ты же все знаешь, да? – спросил он тихо.  
– Это все полная чушь, – отмахнулся Стив и улыбнулся, хотя звучал он неубедительно и слабо. И сам до конца себе не верил.  
Сара тоже подошла к сыну, села на стул у кровати, где провела последние два мучительно долгих дня.  
– Стивен, сначала помолимся вместе, хорошо? – она редко просила его об этом. Стив не мог отказать.  
– Конечно, мам, если хочешь.  
– Баки, присоединишься к нам?  
Барнс кивнул. Сара прикрыла глаза.  
– Господь – Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего. Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной.  
Стив растворялся в мамином голосе, смешивающимся с хриплым голосом Баки. Комната немного кружилась. Рыжие волосы Сары, потускневшие в последние годы, в теплом свете настольной лампы сияли, как золотые. Профиль Баки казался сегодня особенно резким. Стив всматривался в него, и ему болезненно остро хотелось взять в руки карандаш и нарисовать того в сотый, наверное, раз. А если с ним и правда что-то случится, и они найдут его рисунки? Что они решат? Что подумают, когда увидят, как часто он терялся в этом лице, собравшем в себе все хорошее, что было в жизни Стива?  
«Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной».  
Стив улыбнулся.  
Ненадолго все поблекло. Когда он пришел в себя, Сара снова ушла.  
– Сара стала засыпать прямо на стуле, – объяснил Баки. – Не хотела уходить, но я настоял. Если хочешь, я позову ее.  
Стив покачал головой.  
– Пусть, – он сделал хриплый вдох, – пусть отдохнет.  
– Тебе и самому бы отдохнуть. Как ты, Стиви? – он потрепал его по щеке, и от прикосновения его ласковых пальцев стало немного легче.  
– Я… как будто бы в лодке, знаешь? Все качается. Как шторм, – он говорил медленно, нечетко. Сам удивлялся своему голосу.  
– Шторм?  
– Да, мы как будто на корабле. Как твои китобои, или пираты.  
– Значит мы пираты в шторм? – Баки неуверенно улыбнулся.  
– Это плохо. У тебя же морская болезнь.  
– У меня морская болезнь? Это ты мне говоришь? – он засмеялся. – Ты был бы самым бестолковым пиратом в мире, все путешествие бы проводил, свесившись за борт. А что мы вообще делаем на корабле?  
– Ищем сокровища? – предположил Стив. – Не знаю. Ты лучше придумываешь истории.  
– Сокровища бы нам пригодились, это правда. Зима обещает быть долгой, успеем еще намерзнуться.  
Он как будто понял, что сказал, и бросил на Стива нервный взгляд: возможно, Стив мерзнуть уже не будет.  
– Давай я позову Сару, Стиви?  
– Попозже, – покачал головой Стив. — Так вот, мы пираты, нам надо просто переждать шторм.  
Стив вспомнил репродукцию картины, которую он однажды видел в какой-то книге. Там корабль несло куда-то огромными волнами под тяжелым штормовым небо. Но впереди виднелось солнце, проглядывающее из-под низко нависших над горизонтом туч. Надо просто переждать шторм. И Стив был уверен, что он увидит солнце.  
– Баки, – тихо спросил Стив, чувствуя, что начинает бредить, – можешь мне почитать?  
– Что? «Моби Дика»?  
– Нет, – он едва заметно покачал головой. – «Остров сокровищ».  
Они обожали эту книгу, когда были младше. Знали ее почти наизусть. И старый потрепанный томик все еще стоял у Стива на книжной полке в память об их с Баки пиратских приключениях.  
– Конечно, Стиви, все что хочешь. Сейчас возьму книгу.  
Стив услышал его шаги, шорох страниц, потом почувствовал, как тот снова сел на кровать. Он подвинулся, насколько хватило сил и сказал:  
– Бак, ложись. Ты не можешь сидеть на краю всю ночь.  
Стив знал, что сам он, наверняка, раскалился, как печь. Но Баки почему-то все равно показался ему теплым. И Стив мысленно схватился за это тепло, не позволяя холодной пучине уносить его прочь.  
– Глава первая, – серьезной начал Баки. – Старый морской волк в трактире “Адмирал Бенбоу”. Черт, столько уже лет прошло, а я мог бы тебе ее и по памяти пересказать, – тихо засмеялся Баки. – Так, все. Не отвлекаемся. Слушай: «Сквайр Трелони, доктор Ливси и другие джентльмены попросили меня написать все, что я знаю об Острове Сокровищ»...  
Стив позволил его мягкому и знакомому голосу унести себя прочь от этой комнаты, от болезни, от надвигающегося шторма. Он слушал его, жадно впиваясь в каждое слово. Он хотел дослушать до конца, но вскоре почувствовал, что Баки читает все медленнее и медленнее. Да и у него самого веки становились все тяжелее.  
– Баки, я погашу свет, – тихо сказал он. – Просто полежим немного, хорошо?  
– Надо позвать Сару, – сонно пробормотал тот.  
– Позовем, – кивнул Стив.  
Он выключил лампу, всем естеством стремясь к теплу друга. Он сам не заметил, как начал засыпать. Успел только ухватиться за ускользающую мысль: «Неужели так это и будет? Неужели не проснусь?»

***

Стив открыл глаза. Солнце, холодное ноябрьское солнце щедро проливалось на пол его спальни. Рядом сопел Баки, все еще держа в руках книгу. Стив попробовал сесть. Руки немного дрожали, но, кажется, к нему возвращались пропавшие силы. Он дышал свободнее и легче, и страшный, влажный хрип, преследовавший его последние дни, казалось, исчез. Вся его подушка и одеяло были насквозь мокрые. Видимо, жар не спадал почти всю ночь.  
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Баки, он вытащил у него книгу из рук. Буквы, к его огромной радости, наконец-то не расплывались перед глазами.  
– Стиви? – услышал он через какое-то время голос Баки. – Стиви, ты не спишь?  
Стив посмотрел на сияющее лицо друга, усмехнулся в ответ и прочитал вслух:  
– «"Пей, и дьявол тебя доведет до конца" – вот пророчество, которое полностью оправдалось в отношении всех остальных. Впрочем, "Испаньола" все же оказалась счастливее того корабля, о котором пели пираты: Все семьдесят пять не вернулись домой – Они потонули в пучине морской». Прости, не удержался, закончил без тебя. Я же не виноват, что до тебя не добудиться.  
Чем больше Баки слушал Стива, чем шире становилась его улыбка. Когда он стал изображать хриплый голос Капитана Флинта, выкрикивая: «Пиастры! Пиастры! Пиастры!» на пороге комнаты появилась Сара. Мальчики разом прекратили смеяться и притихли.  
– Стив, ты проснулся! Я заходила к тебе несколько раз, но ты спал, а я не решалась тебя будить, – Сара подошла к постели сына, он протянул к ней руку, и она мягко сжала его пальцы своими, – надеялась, что все обойдется... — ее голос еле слышно дрожал. – Слава богу!  
Она, бросив короткий, как будто бы извиняющийся взгляд на Баки, поцеловала Стива в макушку.  
– Я выскажу доктору Миллеру все, что думаю о его профессионализме при нашей следующей встрече, пусть в этом даже не сомневается!  
Стив прыснул, а потом неловко добавил:  
– Мам, я знаю, что ты, наверное, страшно устала, и мне очень неудобно тебя просить, но… если честно, я ужасно проголодался.

***

_1943, Лондон_

Лондон поразил Стива бескомпромиссным присутствием войны. Она была здесь в скелете каждого здания, разрушенного бомбежкой. В каждом встревоженном лице, в прохожих, посматривающих на небо, словно они каждую минуту ожидали услышать рев сирены. Война здесь не пряталась за агитирующими плакатами. Она держала лондонцев за руки цепкими пальцами и тащила за собой туда, где были смерть, страх и отчаяние. Стив словно оказался по другую сторону жизни. Словно проснулся в собственной могиле. Если здесь – так, то что же творилось там, в Европе, где происходили настоящие сражения. Как было там, в аду?   
Стив не мог не думать о Баки. О том, как тот прятал за идеально отглаженной формой страх смерти. Как сверкал обворожительной улыбкой, как залихватски сдвигал фуражку на бок, как будто все это было одной из их детских игр. Как будто он не рисковал сейчас своей жизнью за многие мили от Стива. И Роджерс сомневался, что нарядная форма и блестящая пряжка на ремне имели хоть какое-то отношение к тому, что происходило там, на континенте.   
Скоро Барнс получит телеграмму от Филлипса и последняя его связь с домом, последняя ниточка, тянувшаяся к нему из Бруклина – письма Стива, которые тот старался писать другу так часто, как помог, заваливая его тысячей ненужных историй и подробностей, в надежде, что они развеселят его, отвлекут, утешат, оборвется.  
По крайней мере, так думали Филлипс и Картер. Стив долго торговался с собой, долго думал, может ли он согласится с этим приказом, может ли так поступить с Баки. И решил, что нет. Тот этого не заслуживает. В его нагрудном кармане лежала короткая записка, которую Стив уже знал, как подпишет, которую он зашифрует так, что никто из Гидры никогда не догадается, что СНР водят их за нос. Может, это были не детские игры в солдатиков, но иногда секреты двух мальчишек могут сработать и на войне. И вскоре Баки получит письмо, где будет всего две строчки: «Не верь слухам. "Испаньола" все же оказалась счастливее того корабля, о котором пели пираты: Все семьдесят пять не вернулись домой – Они потонули в пучине морской», а вместо подписи было приписано «Пиастры! Пиастры! Пиастры!». И Стив очень надеялся, что Баки разгадает его нехитрый шифр. Очень на это надеялся.

***

В пабе было шумно и грязно. Картер была в неброском гражданском платье, без привычной красной помады, ее волосы были собраны в простой узел на затылке. Она держалась так просто, что легко сливалась с собравшейся в пабе толпой. Большинство посетителей были здесь, чтобы пропустить кружку-другую после тяжелой работы в доках. В точно таких местах Стив иногда встречал Баки, когда им двоим особенно нужны были деньги и тот соглашался на любую возможность подзаработать. Даже если ему и приходилось целый день таскать коробки в доках. И Баки чуть ли не в первый день обрастал приятелями, которые обязательно тащили его вечером в бар. Послушать еще его историй, послушать, как он смеется и посмеяться вместе с ним. Баки смеялся так, что удержаться и не присоединиться к нему было практически невозможно. А в своем полку он тоже всех очаровал? Все ли знают улыбчивого сержанта из 107-го, который за словом в карман не полезет, сведет тебя с самой красивой девушкой в городе, всегда найдет пару дельных советов, а потом обчистит в карты так ловко, что ты еще ему спасибо скажешь за отличную игру? В этом Стив не сомневался.  
– Мда, в одном, конечно, Ходж подошел бы на роль агента лучше, чем ты, – сказала Пегги. – Он бы куда меньше бросался в глаза.  
– Тогда надо было просто оставить меня таким, каким я был до сыворотки. Никто не обратил бы на меня ни малейшего внимания. Я был невидимкой, – усмехнулся Стив.  
– Судя по твоим рассказам о драках по подворотням, это не совсем так.  
– Я просто очень старался обратить на себя это внимание. А так, поверь, меньше всего люди хотели замечать кого-то вроде меня.  
Агент Картер предложила им перейти на «ты», раз уж они будут теперь работать плечом к плечу. Стив попытался звать ее «Маргарет», но она настояла на «Пегги». Это короткое имя не вязалось у него в голове с серьезным агентом, к которому он привык, но Стив не стал спросить.  
– Как ты оказалась в СНР? Если, конечно, я не лезу не в свое дело, – спросил он  
– Я участвовала во французском сопротивлении с самого начала войны, смогла пробиться на фронт всеми правдами и неправдами, прямо как ты. Врала всем, что у меня муж во Франции и я обязательно должна его найти. Люди, с которыми я работала, свели меня с этой организацией. Они узнали, как именно я попала на войну, и решили, что я могу стать неплохим агентом. У полковника Филлипса чутье на такие вещи. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, как он мог сразу не разглядеть потенциал в тебе, на него это не похоже, — она недовольно покачала головой. — Он заметил меня и взял под свое крыло. С тех пор я с ним и работаю.  
– Я, кажется, так и не поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты помогла мне попасть в программу, — сказал Стив. – Ты даже не представляешь, что это для меня значит.  
– Поверь, представляю. Я понимаю, каково это: знать, что можешь помочь, можешь что-то сделать, а тебе не позволяют из-за предрассудков и предубеждений. Я всю жизнь с этим борюсь. Так что рада была помочь кому-то, кто воюет на тех же фронтах. Кроме того, Стивен, теперь у меня появился свой шпион по ту сторону баррикады. Теперь, когда ты оказался в числе сильных и влиятельных, ты расскажешь мне, как это: никогда и никому больше ничего не доказывать.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
– Роль шпиона, кажется, скоро действительно прирастет ко мне.  
– И ты, кажется, совсем этому не рад.  
– Я… – Стив задумался, – я не то чтобы не рад, просто это не совсем то, на что я рассчитывал. Вот мы сидим здесь, и я не могу, все еще не могу избавиться от чувства, что легко отделался, понимаешь? Что мог бы на самом деле сделать что-то куда более полезное.  
– То, что ты не рискуешь сейчас жизнью, не значит, что ты не помогаешь. И уж поверь, тебе еще приведется случай доказать, что ты готов умереть за свою страну и свободу. Не торопи судьбу, – она сделала небольшой глоток пива. Стив почему-то думал, что Пегги взяла его исключительно для конспирации, что агент Картер с ее английскими манерами, чистым выговором и алой помадой пьет только красное вино. Потом он понял, что услышь она эти мысли, вполне возможно, он бы узнал, настолько ли тяжелый у нее удар, как кажется со стороны.  
– Дело не только в этом, — продолжил Стив, — просто… Притворяться, врать, следить из темноты – это как будто не мое.  
– Стив, разве ты сам не сказал мне только что, что именно этим ты всю жизнь и занимался? Я видела, сколько раз ты пытался записаться в армию, под каким количеством фамилий, и предполагаю, с неменьшим количеством разных историй, не так ли?  
– Но это не значит, что мне это нравилось. Я был вынужден врать. Наверное, я надеялся, что, когда попаду сюда, смогу оставить это все позади, знаешь? Выбрать путь, который будет честнее.  
– Ты хотел сказать легче? Потому что, конечно, быть солдатом, подчиняющимся приказам, куда проще, чем принимать решения самостоятельно. И когда ты поймешь, какими бывают некоторые из этих решений, тебе будет еще сложнее почувствовать себя героем. Я точно не среди них. И точно еще долго не буду спокойно спать по ночам. Но разве это важно? Важно выиграть эту войну и прекратить бесконечную череду потерь и трагедий. И именно это, Стивен, мы и делаем.  
Стив рассеянно кивнул. Она не спит ночами? Из-за чего? Из-за того, что ее мучает совесть? Из-за тех, кого она не смогла спасти? Или же из-за тех, кто умер от ее руки? Ждет ли его та же участь? И способен ли он вообще убивать? Не в бою, не в поле, нет. Вот так, из-за угла, трусливым выстрелом в спину. Ему придется научиться. Как бы он этому не противился.  
– Вот он, Закария Смит, – сказала вдруг Пегги, понизив голос так, чтобы ее слышал только Стив. Она напряглась, как хищник, готовый броситься в любой момент на свою жертву, – вот он, только что вошел, сейчас разговаривает с барменом.  
Стив осторожно оглянулся на него, а Пегги тем временем продолжала говорить:  
– А теперь послушай меня внимательно, Стив. Что бы ни случилось, никаких импровизаций, это ясно? Это моя операция, и ты будешь делать только то, что я скажу и когда я скажу.  
– Есть, мэм, – тихо ответил Стив.  
– Что бы ни происходило, Стивен.  
Он снова кивнул.  
Вошедшему на вид ему было лет сорок. Он был сухим и высоким. В хорошем, даже слишком хорошем для такого места, пальто, в шляпе и с зонтом. Он производил впечатление очень добропорядочного человека. Кого-то, кто каждое утро просыпаться в одно и то же время, чтобы отправиться на какую-то образцовую работу. И перед уходом непременно целует жену в щеку.  
Он поболтал о чем-то с барменом, рассмеялся, похлопал его по плечу и взял свой стакан с виски. Сухим, безо льда. Прежде чем сделать глоток, он как-то дергано осмотрелся по сторонам, сбросив с себя на секунду свою улыбчивую маску, и залпом опрокинул стакан. Еще раз огляделся, посмотрел на часы и нервно постучал пальцами по барной стойке.  
«Интересно, кого это ему так не терпится встретить?» – подумал Стив.  
Долго гадать ему не пришлось, потому что, впустив за собой вечерний холод, в паб вошла невысокая женщина в мокром, измятом пальто. Она прижимала к груди сумочку, и было заметно, как сильно трясутся у нее руки. Женщина подошла к Закарии, подняла на него затравленный взгляд, и Стив заметил, какое опухшее у нее лицо. Увидел испуганные покрасневшие глаза и понял, что не вмешиваться будет куда сложнее, чем он думал.  
Закария наклонился к ней, что-то сказал, женщина закивала, открыла сумочку, дрожащими пальцами достала несколько смятых купюр и положила их на грязную стойку. Он заставил ее заплатить за свой виски, понял Стив. Тем временем Закария простился с барменом и, приобняв женщину, которая, казалось, от этого стала еще меньше, направился с ней к выходу. Она, едва поспевая за его широкими шагами, семенила следом. Стив посмотрел на Пегги. Она дождалась, пока за ними захлопнулась дверь, а затем кивнула Стиву, и они отправились следом…  
Они держались поодаль от этой странной пары, но даже оттуда Стив видел, как некомфортно и страшно этой бедной женщине было в компании Закарии.  
– Он угрожает ей, это очевидно. Осталось только понять, что ему нужно и какие именно у него рычаги давления, — сказала Пегги, когда они остановились у очередного угла, дав Закарии уйти вперед, чтобы тот не заметил хвост. Они приближались к какому-то тоннелю.  
– Почему мы не можем помочь ей прямо сейчас? Что если он что-то с ней сделает?  
– Стивен, не будь глупцом. Если бы он собирался ей навредить, стал бы он устраивать весь этот спектакль в баре? Показываться стольким людям на глаза? Нет, он хотел, чтобы их видели вместе. Чтобы этот бармен, с которым он так мило болтал, запомнил его и при случае сказал: да-да, были такие, эта дама еще и угостила его выпивкой.  
– Мне показалось, что он просто хочет показать свою власть над ней, – заметил Стив.  
– Это определенно тоже… Стой.  
Стив замер. И заметил, что Закария и его спутница тоже остановились.  
– Я сказал: заткнись! – услышал он его рассерженный голос, эхом отразившийся от сводов тоннеля. А затем, Стиву казалось, что все происходит словно во сне, гораздо медленнее, чем на самом деле, он ударил ее по лицу. Стив дернулся, но Пегги сжала его руку.  
– Нет! Не сейчас, еще рано. Мы должны выяснить, куда он ее приведет, Стив. Мы же договорились! Не вмешиваться…  
Стив замер, растерянный и сбитый с толку:  
– Он ударил ее, Пегги.  
– Я видела, и мне очень жаль. Но если ты бросишься ей на помощь сейчас, то спасешь одну единственную женщину. Если подождешь, то спасешь, возможно, десятки таких, как она.  
Стив сжал зубы от злости, он знал, что Пегги права. Но смотреть на то, как этот человек сжал плечо несчастной женщины, сотрясающейся в рыданиях, и не вмешиваться было невыносимо тяжело. Тем временем, Закария потащил ее дальше.  
Еще около получаса они петляли по переулкам, пока не вышли к заброшенному, полуразрушенному дому. Разрушенному не от бомбежки: казалось, что он пребывает в таком состоянии уже как минимум лет десять. Тем не менее, на нижних этажах горел свет, а у двери стоял мужчина и курил, поглядывая по сторонам. Он увидел Закарию, махнул ему рукой. Они поздоровались, обсудили что-то. Мужчина щелчком отбросил в сторону бычок, что-то сказал несчастной женщине, потрепал ее по щеке и потащил внутрь дома.  
– Ну? Теперь мы знаем, куда они шли. Пора?  
– Стой. Если там есть и другие гражданские, то они могут пострадать, если мы сейчас туда ворвемся.  
– Ты же не собираешься оставить ее там? Ты видела, как он с ней обращался?  
– Ее отпустят, им что-то нужно от нее, – Пегги задумчиво закусила губу. – И это определенно не головной штаб, иначе бы ее сюда не привели. Значит, нас ждет еще одна слежка.  
– Пегги! Мы не можем так рисковать, что если…  
– Тихо! Смотри.  
Дверь снова открылась, оттуда действительно вышла их знакомая в компании Закарии и еще двух мужчин.  
– Ты все поняла? – услышал Стив голос одного из них.  
Она закивала, дрожа всем телом.  
– Давай, катись отсюда, не заставляй нас ждать. И не вздумай кому-нибудь рассказать о том, что здесь произошло.  
Она еще раз кивнула, сдерживая рыдания. Дверь захлопнулась, женщина постояла на крыльце еще какое-то время, пытаясь взять себя в руки, а затем, пошатываясь пошла прочь.  
– Стив, я прослежу за ней, уговорю обратиться в СНР за помощью. А ты дождись Закарию, выясни, где он живет. После этого отправляйся в штаб. Сегодня же его и возьмем.  
Ждать долго не пришлось. Закария, закуривая на ходу, вышел на улицу, осмотрелся, и быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону туннеля. Стив шел следом, держась в стороне, стараясь не выходить из тени. Он не знал, действительно ли обострился его слух или просто после шести лет глухоты на одно ухо он уже забыл, как слышат нормальные люди, но, так или иначе, ему казалось, что он различает звук шагов этого подонка в вечерней тишине.  
Они вышли из доков, оказались в более людной части города, и Закария спустился в метро на ближайшей станции. Стив спешил следом, стараясь не выпустить его из виду и не попасться ему на глаза. Было уже поздно, людей в метро почти не было. Закария зашел в подоспевший вагон одним из первых. Стив в последний момент запрыгнул в противоположный конец вагона, держась рядом с какой-то девушкой, увлеченно читавшей книгу, надеясь, что со стороны будет казаться, что они едут вместе. Проблемы начались, когда Закария решил перейти на другую линию, и Стиву пришлось переходить вместе с ним.  
По тому, как Закария посматривал на него, казалось, что он начинает подозревать что-то. Стив подумал, что, возможно, это ему стоило пойти за женщиной, а Пегги отправиться за Закарией. Тот снова посмотрел на Стива, нервно взглянул на часы и на ближайшей станции бросился прочь из вагона. Стив ломанулся следом. Что ж, заметит он хвост или нет, теперь значения не имело, главное было его задержать. Закария бежал вверх по лестнице, расталкивая редких поздних пассажиров. Стив бежал следом, надеясь, что тот не вооружен и не попытается отстреливаться среди гражданских. Наконец, они оказались наверху. Закария оттолкнул какую-то полную даму с огромным пакетом в руках в сторону Стива, она рассыпала продукты к его ногам, разразившись бранью и криками. Они выбежали на улицу. Закария то и дело оглядывался через плечо, стараясь затеряться в переплетении темных улиц, но начал уставать и сбавлять скорость. Он сделал последний рывок, попытался скрыться, резко свернув в маленький переулок, но оказался в тупике. Оглядываясь по сторонам, как загнанный зверь, он выхватил из-под пальто пистолет и направил его на Стива. Стив слышал выстрелы, но знал, что успеет увернуться. Он бросился на него, сбив Закарию на землю, чувствуя, как вскипает кровь от напряжения и злости. Пистолет вылетел из его руки, с глухим стуком ударившись о брусчатку. Они оказались на грязном камне, началась отчаянная и неловкая борьба. Закария скалился и рычал, пытаясь вырваться. Он был слабее Стива и знал это, но не собирался сдаваться без боя. Стиву казалось, что он пытается усмирить бешенного пса.  
– Кто ты, мать твою такой? – прохрипел Закария.  
Стиву вдруг захотелось ответить «Капитан Америка», просто чтобы посмотреть, как вытянется лицо этого ублюдка. С другой стороны, возможно, это просто прозвучало бы нелепо. Он добрался до горла Закарии, сжал пальцы, смотря, как наливаются кровью его глаза, как вздуваются вены на лбу.  
– Это не так важно, как то, кто ты такой. Но ты и так мне все расскажешь, не так ли? – он немного ослабил хватку, позволив Закарии сделать короткий вдох.  
– Я ничего тебе не расскажу, – оскалился тот в ответ.  
В глубине души Стив надеялся, что ему повезет больше в первый раз, что попадется трусливый и продажный агент, который мгновенно все ему расскажет. Но мы не всегда получаем то, чего хотим, и он это знал лучше многих. Стив взял Закарию за волосы и с силой приложил головой о камни. Тот с тихим стоном отключился. Стив забросил его руку себе на плечо и, придерживая его за талию, пошел в сторону дороги в надежде поймать такси. В конце концов, не так уж редко один друг тащит другого домой после пьяной драки в баре. Это точно сработало бы в Бруклине, если бы, конечно, в Бруклине была возможность найти такси, но Стив надеялся, что и в Лондоне никто не задаст ему лишних вопросов.

***

Женщину звали Нэнси Тейлор. Она сидела в кабинете Пегги, все так же нервно сжимая сумочку в руках. Перед ней стояла чашка давно остывшего чая: она к нему так и не притронулась.  
– У них мой муж, – сказала наконец Нэнси и разрыдалась. – Он ученый, инженер. Он пропал около месяца назад, я обращалась в полицию, только толку от этого не было. Они нигде не могли его найти. Неделю назад мне пришло письмо. Без обратного адреса и без подписи. Там было сказано, что мой муж у этих людей, что, если я обращусь в полицию снова, его убьют. И что я могу ему помочь, но мне надо обязательно следовать инструкциями в письме.  
Она замолчала, пытаясь справиться с рыданиями. Пегги протянула ей платок.  
– И что за инструкции они Вам оставили?  
– Сначала сказали мне пойти в его кабинет в университете и забрать его документы: чертежи, записи. Я, конечно, сразу за ними пошла, но многое мне отказались отдавать. Сказали, что это его секретные разработки, что я не имею права вот так забирать их, – ее голос дрожал, но она продолжала свой рассказ. – Я принесла то, что смогла взять, по адресу, который мне оставили в письме, объяснила, что это только часть. Они сказали, что мне придется постараться лучше. Но я не знала, как быть! Не могла же я украсть их! – она судорожно вздохнула. – Сегодня мне сказали прийти в паб, и там ждал он, этот мужчина. Он сказал, что знает, как помочь мне придумать что-нибудь и побыстрее. Но он не стал мне помогать, он затащил меня в этот старый дом... И я видела его, моего мужа. Он там, они там его держат.  
– Там были другие заложники? – мягко перебила ее Пегги.  
– Я не знаю, я видела только его. Они не пустили меня далеко в дом, а его вывели ко мне в наручниках. Мой бедный-бедный Эйб. Он не выдержит там долго! – она прижала платок к лицу, Стив смотрел, как сотрясаются от беззвучных рыданий ее плечи. – На нем живого места нет. Он едва узнал меня, когда я вошла. И теперь, из-за того, что я все рассказала вам, его убьют!  
– Мы Вам поможем, я обещаю. С Вашим мужем все будет хорошо. Скоро он вернется домой. А потом Вы вместе уедете куда-то, где будете в безопасности. Но сегодня Вам надо будет поехать домой, дорогая. И делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Они не знают, что Вы были здесь. За нами не было хвоста, я в этом уверена. Главное теперь Вам быть смелой и не говорить никому, что Вы нашли помощь. Скоро все закончится.  
За Нэнси зашла секретарь Пегги, взяла ее под руку, чтобы проводить к выходу. Пегги устало закурила.  
– Остается надеяться, что Закария расколется. Жаль, что мы не вышли на его квартиру…  
– Мне жаль, Пегги. Прости, я…  
– Все нормально. Он у нас, это главное. С ним сейчас беседуют двое наших хороших людей. Он все нам расскажет.  
Пегги предложила ему присоединиться к допросу. Стив вежливо отказался.  
– Мне жаль, но рано или поздно тебе и самому придется с этим столкнуться.  
Стив сухо кивнул.  
– Я понимаю, но не сегодня, хорошо?  
Сегодня он уже достаточно торговался со своей совестью.

***

_2014, штаб Гидры_

Стив медленно обошел привязанного к креслу человека. Тот все еще пытался выбраться из наручников, пытался избавиться от кляпа, пытался угрожать им. Еще не понял, насколько это было бессмысленным. Стив положил ему руки на плечи, ненавязчиво разгладил складки пиджака, надавил на свежее пулевое ранение, которое тот получил, когда пытался сбежать. Мужчина завыл, Стив сжал пальцы еще сильнее.   
– Мне всегда было интересно, мистер Уикер, на что надеются такие, как Вы?   
– Ой, блядь, Роджерс, ну что ты снова завел с ним светские беседы? – Рамлоу ненавидел затягивать допросы, особенно, если это не он вытаскивал из жертвы информацию. Он был человеком действия: чем быстрее первый раз сломаешь им коленную чашечку, тем быстрее они заговорят.   
С одной стороны, конечно, Стив был с этим согласен, с другой — из-за таких методов можно было потерять уйму полезной информации. И уж точно не докопаться до мотивации предателя. Хотя с этим мешком дерьма и так все было ясно: решил перепродать гидровские разработки на сторону и как следует на этом нажиться.  
– О чем вообще Вы думали, когда решили кинуть именно эту организацию на деньги? Легче бы было сразу пустить себе пулю в рот, разве нет? – Стив наклонился к нему, заглядывая в выпученные глаза, в которых блестели красные ниточки лопнувших сосудов. – Хотя до этого мы еще дойдем.  
– Роджерс, блядь, я серьезно. Собирались еще вечером в бар успеть, давай живее.   
Рамлоу гремел инструментами, видимо, выбирая тот, что на его вкус должен был сработать лучше всего.  
– Вы же понимаете, да, чего мы от Вас хотим?   
Мужчина замычал что-то в ответ, пытаясь справиться с кляпом.   
– Нет-нет, так не пойдет, – Стив покачал головой. – Я сейчас достану кляп, но только если Вы не будете открывать рот, когда Вас не спрашивают. Это понятно? Кивните, если согласны. А если вдруг Вы решите меня разозлить, то наш добрый друг Брок пробьет Вам дыру в правом плече, аккурат такую же, как у Вас уже есть в левом.   
Тот кивнул несколько раз.  
– Итак, нам нужны имена тех, кто работал с Вами, кто участвовал в сделке, все стороны: и продавцы, и покупатели. Это легкий вопрос, не станете же Вы выгораживать своих подельников? Как мы выяснили, Вы не слишком-то идеологически крепкий человек.  
Рамлоу хохотнул у него за спиной.  
– Ну да, мы-то здесь все преданы идее. Хайль Гидра! – крикнул он громко, изобразив фанатичный восторг.  
– Отрежешь одну – вырастут две, – подхватил Роллинс.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
– Видите, мы в общем-то все тут Вас понимаем. В первую очередь, мы все хотим устроиться в этом мире. А идеологии, они приходят и уходят. Так что мы не осуждаем Вашу жадность, только глупость. И наказывать Вас тут никто не будет, если Вы согласитесь с нами сотрудничать. Итак, Вы скажете нам имена?  
Мужчина кивнул, Стив вытащил кляп у него изо рта.  
– Можете говорить.  
– Майк Риш и Джим Крейпо. Крейпо нашел нам покупателя, вывел на нужных людей. Он тесно сотрудничает с боевиками в Анбаре, поставляет им оружие. Через него и проводились все сделки. Мы не знали, с кем именно торгуем, только он. Клянусь!  
Сенатор Крейпо. Кто бы мог подумать, двуличная сволочь.  
– И Вы хотели дать им куда больше, чем обещала Гидра?  
Тот кивнул.   
– Только Анбар, или еще куда-то?  
– Еще в Идлиб, это в Сирии.  
– Я знаю, где это. Куда-то еще?  
– Нет! Нет, это все, клянусь.  
Мужчина дрожал всем телом, у него стучали зубы от напряжения и страха. Стив чувствовал горький запах его пота, которым пропитались дорогие рубашка и пиджак.  
– Видишь, Брок, и без грубой силы можно добиться отличных результатов.   
Брок подошел к ним ближе, в руках он держал дрель. Стив поморщился.  
– Это потому, что ты все еще не перешел к главной части допроса, Роджерс. Тут я готов поспорить на задницу Роллинса, что он ничего тебе не скажет.  
– Эй, что это сразу на мою?   
– Ну, не на свою же мне спорить, как ты думаешь?  
Стив знал, что тот прав. И хотя он и не был большим поклонником грязи, если из Уикера вытрясут немного дерьма, слишком сильно он расстраивается не будет.   
– Где Ваша семья, Билл? – спросил он мягко.  
– Что? Какая… При чем здесь моя семья?  
– Где Ваша жена и дочь? Вы вывезли их из страны, и мы вполне можем найти их сами. Но так будете мучиться и Вы, и наши агенты. А если Вы нам расскажете, то всем будет куда легче.  
– Зачем они вам? Они здесь ни при чем! — запах пота усиливался, Стив видел, как забилась жилка у Уикера на шее.   
– Гарантия, Билл, что Вы нам не соврали, ничего от нас не скрыли. Просто гарантия.   
Это была ложь, конечно. Его жену и дочь казнят и широко осветят это в прессе. Чтобы отбить желание другим членам Великой Организации предавать ее Великие идеи. Кроме того, если Уильям умрет, зная, что предал жену и дочку, это порадует директора куда больше, чем если они его просто грохнут.  
Уикер затряс головой:  
– Нет, я не могу. Я не стану говорить. Делайте, что хотите.  
– Билл, я еще один шанс Вам дам. Потому что мы действительно будем делать все, что захотим. И никто Вас не пожалеет, никто Вам не поможет. Это не голливудский фильм, и Вы, Билл, совсем не герой. Вы сломаетесь, рано или поздно обязательно сломаетесь. Так пожалейте и нас, и себя, – Стив ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Мужчина ничего не ответил и отвернулся, глаз у него нервно задергался.  
– Брок, если хочешь, можешь идти, я и сам справлюсь, – предложил Стив.   
– Да ладно, ты и так всю неделю пашешь. Отходи, а то заляпаешь форму.   
Стив встал. Брок включил дрель, приставив сверло к левому колену Уикера. Влажный скрежет заглушил его истошный крик. Стив посмотрел на часы: впереди был долгий вечер.


	4. Глава 3

_1943, Лондон, доки_

На улицах царила такая же неприветливая тишина, прерываемая только редкими пьяными выкриками и бранью, как и когда они были здесь с Пегги в первый раз. Стив держал руку на кобуре, словно хотел убедиться, что оружие точно с ним. Не потому, что надеялся поскорее им воспользоваться, а наоборот, потому что боялся, что забудет, что должен стрелять. Пегги собрала команду из своих лучших лондонских агентов, тех, кто точно позаботится о заложниках и не допустит лишних смертей. Они со Стивом должны были взять главного управляющего штабом, не допустить, чтобы он сбежал или отравился: это была их лучшая возможность добраться до остальных баз Гидры в Лондоне.  
— Агент Картер, мэм, все на позициях. Отдавать приказ?   
Пегги огляделась вокруг еще один раз.   
— Да, мы готовы.   
Все происходило слишком быстро. И на какое-то мгновение крики, выстрелы, люди, обступившие его со всех сторон, бьющиеся за то, чтобы убить друг друга, оглушили Стива. Кто-то задел его плечом, прямо рядом с ним кто-то стрелял. Стив стоял, замерев, и несколько долгих секунд не понимал, что он здесь делает. Что он должен здесь делать. А потом в один момент все изменилось. Он почувствовал, как сердце как будто перешло на другой ритм, забилось быстрее, подстраиваясь под какофонию вокруг. И одновременно он вдруг успокоился. Все казалось ярче, четче, замедлялось перед его глазами так, что он мог уловить каждую деталь проносящегося мимо него действия. Стив почувствовал, что его затягивает в привычный ритм выживания. Он дрался, дрался за то, во что верил. Это было привычно, это было знакомо. Непривычно было только то, что его противники один за другим падали ему под ноги, поверженные, оглушенные. Он нашел глазами Пегги, она стояла в укрытии у одной из дверей и отстреливалась от противника. Стив выхватил браунинг. Стрелять было сложнее, чем драться: не чувствовать цель на расстоянии вытянутой руки, знать, что каждое попадание может быть смертельным. Он выстрелил почти наугад, попал одному из бросившихся на него гидровцев в бедро, выстрелил снова и подбил еще одного.   
— Стив! — услышал он голос Пегги. — Слева! Я прикрою.   
Он повернулся и увидел высокого мужчину, который, прижимая к груди портфель, стремительно отходил вглубь дома. Стив бросился за ним, расталкивая мешавших ему агентов, стараясь не лезть слишком уж отчаянно под вражеские пули. Он добрался до беглеца, когда тот был уже почти у двери. Схватил его за плечо, затаскивая его за собой обратно в пахнущую выстрелами и кровью действительность.  
— А Вы, сэр, пойдете со мной.   
Стив отнял у него портфель, наскоро обыскал и потащил за собой по коридору к другому выходу. Все вокруг продолжало вздрагивать от выстрелов. В какой-то момент Стив посмотрел в одну из грязных комнат и увидел людей, сидящих на бетонном полу, людей оголодавших, замученных. Их было пятеро: трое мужчин и две женщины. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы рассмотреть синяки, покрывавшие их лица и руки, затравленные взгляды и длинную цепь, тянущуюся к крюку в стене, к которой они были прикованы. Стив уже готов был броситься им на помощь, но остановился. Это была не его задача. Ему нужно было вывести отсюда сделавшую это с людьми тварь и допросить его в штабе СНР.   
Он окликнул одного из агентов, совсем еще молодого парня, и указал в сторону комнаты:  
— Заложники, они там, пять человек, живы, но измучены. Помогите им.  
— Так точно, сэр! — тот, не теряя больше времени, позвал нескольких товарищей, и они отправились на помощь заложникам.  
И пока Стив тащил захваченного мужчину к выходу, он не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства, что находится не на своем месте.

***

_1943, Лондон, штаб СНР_

Стив не знал точно, что он ожидал увидеть. Мрачные казематы из средневековых романов? Завешенные цепями стены, покрытые ржавчиной и засохшей кровью? Неопрятную допросную, как в полицейском участке, где всегда пахнет табаком и чужим потом? Он точно не ожидал чистой и аккуратной комнаты, удобных стульев и приятного цвета стен. Не ожидал цивилизованности этого места.   
Пегги стояла рядом с ним с блокнотом в руке и с цепким интересом следила за происходящим. Стив чувствовал, как вовлечена она в процесс, как слаженно работает с механизмом бесчеловечности, движущимся сейчас в ярком электрическом свете этой практически уютной комнаты. Не было угроз, не было театральных пауз и криков о благородстве. Стив как будто присутствовал при медицинской процедуре, казалось, что все здесь пытались убедить сами себя в нормальности происходящего. И, наверное, это и было нормальным. На войне, как на войне. Никуда от этого не деться.   
Но та капля крови на полу, капелька крови, еще совсем свежей, почти того же алого цвета что и помада Пегги, которую Стив увидел, как только зашел в допросную, увидел еще до начала допроса из-за того, что кто-то недостаточно тщательно вымыл пол после предыдущей беседы с одним из заключенных, не оставляла сомнений в том, что здесь не место было совести или брезгливости.   
— Он крепкий. Так просто его не сломаем, — заметил агент, проводящий допрос.   
— Планируете сделать ему инъекцию? — спросила Пегги. Она постукивала карандашом по странице блокнота. Что это было? Нервы или азарт?   
— Полагаю, мэм, это будет правильным решением.   
— Тогда приступайте.   
— Инъекцию? — тихо спросил у нее Стив.  
— Скополамин, так называемая сыворотка правды. Развязывает язык. Нужно просто уметь задавать правильные вопросы, и человек тебе расскажет все, что ты хочешь.   
Стив посмотрел на иглу в руках агента, хищно блестевшую на свету.  
— А ты умеешь задавать эти правильные вопросы? — спросил он.  
— Конечно. И ты научишься, — приободрила его Пегги. И в ее взгляде хищного было не меньше, чем в блеске иглы.   
У их пленного, Дитера Мейера, уже почти не осталось сил сопротивляться. Он попытался вывернуть руку, насколько позволяли приковывающие его к креслу ремни, но не смог.   
Агент ввел препарат, включил таймер. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

***

_2011, Бруклин_

Это определенно было не то, на что Стив рассчитывал.   
Когда хватало сил и смелости мечтать, они с Баки иногда говорили о том, что будут делать, когда война закончится. Стив помнил, как этот разговор случился первый раз после Аццано. Баки шутил что-то про жену Стива, что теперь-то он уж точно женится, Стив убеждал его, что еще неизвестно, кто из них первым окажется у алтаря. Оба отводили глаза, оба сжимали зубы покрепче, чтобы улыбнуться. Он помнил, как они обсуждали это много месяцев спустя, когда под слоем военной грязи уже неважно было, что они врут друг другу, что пытаются скрыть. Когда каждый день сводился к простому вопросу: “Мы выжили?” и удивленному “да” в ответ. Там больше не было места для лжи. Они говорили о том, как вместе объедут всю Америку. Нет, не всю. Только ту часть, где не слишком жарко и не слишком холодно. Кто-то из их товарищей собирался остаться в Европе, посмотреть на останки старинных городов, но не они. Они хотели домой. И первым делом, конечно же, в Бруклин. Шутили, что будут требовать квартиру побольше, а потом закроются в ней и первый месяц не будут делать ровным счетом ничего. Спать, есть и выбираться на закате покурить на пожарную лестницу. Кажется, они уже даже не пытались делать вид, что кровать хотят не общую.   
Что ж, квартиру в Бруклине он получил. Получил возможность не выходить из нее. Ему привозили еду, у него было бесконечное количество книг прямо в телефоне. В телефоне! Книги! Он мог смотреть фильмы в цвете прямо в собственной гостиной. И да, у него теперь была гостиная. Но почему-то ото всего этого хотелось залезть повыше на гребанную пожарную лестницу и спрыгнуть.   
Телефон зазвонил через три долгие недели. Стив даже не понял сначала, что это. А ведь первые дни он не выпускал его из рук, так боялся пропустить звонок. Он ответил. Задание казалось до смешного простым. Забрать какую-то коробку в одном месте и отвезти в другое. Ему отправили оба адреса в сообщении, отдельно напомнили никому не передавать содержание этого разговора и не заглядывать внутрь посылки.  
Стив оделся, чувствуя, насколько это чужая одежда, закрыл за собой чужую квартиру и отправился навстречу новой войне. А сомнений в том, что эта посылка рано или поздно приведет его к ней, у него не было.

***

_1943, Лондон, Чизик_

Утро было обманчиво тихим. Редкие прохожие сонно брели в сторону метро. Сонная улочка щурилась занавешенными окнами.   
Они приближались к складу, о котором им рассказал Дитер. Когда он сдавал им адрес, Стиву показалось, что тот плачет. Может, это был просто пот, может, от яркого света и боли у него просто слезились глаза, но в мученическом оскале Стив увидел преданность, он увидел мужество. И если бы этот человек воевал по другую сторону баррикад, он мог бы стать героем. Мог бы, но стал злодеем и предателем. Сейчас он со скованными руками под дулом пистолета вел их вперед. На нем была форма СНР: если это ловушка, если их будут ждать, если он завел их не туда, то его убьют первым. И Дитер вел их, и каждый шаг, казалось, был для него тяжелее предыдущего.   
— Вы же понимаете, герр Мейер, что в Гидре ничего не узнают о том, как мужественно Вы держались? Как смело боролись? Они будут знать только то, что Вас взяли в заложники, а потом мы получили адрес штаба. Мы не так хороши во всем этом, — Пегги небрежно обвела рукой допросную. — Они, Вы и сами знаете, справляются с подобным куда лучше. Вы прекрасно понимаете, что с Вами сделают, если Вы снова попадете в Гидру. А если Вы поможете нам, мы сможем защитить Вас. Я не обещаю Вам жизнь, полную комфорта и радости, для этого уже слишком поздно, но я хотя бы обещаю Вам жизнь.   
Дитер согласился. Выслушал стальную отповедь Пегги и согласился.   
Он казался больным и измученным, вражеского в нем не осталось ничего. Только острое человеческое, только сломанное и истерзанное. И несмотря на то, что Стив знал, что этот человек был на самом деле зверем, он не мог избавиться от чувства жалости. От желания дать ему руку, чтобы тому легче было идти.   
— Мы на месте, — сказал Дитер. В его речи все больше чувствовался немецкий акцент, как будто он отпускал себя, как будто у него не было больше сил держать оборону. Да их и не было. — Там все: карты, личные дела. Там живут некоторые наши агенты, как я и говорил. Я дал вам все, что вы хотели. Я дал вам все, что у меня было.   
Стив слышал, как он стучит зубами. Неровный стук между словами.   
— Вы знаете условия, Дитер. Вам идти первому.   
Все случилось очень быстро. Дитер сделал шаг к двери, оглянулся на агентов, а потом всем телом как-то дернулся, напрягся и рванул назад, прочь.   
— Стив! — услышал он крик Пегги. Он действительно ближе всех стоял к беглецу. Стив выхватил пистолет, направил его на Дитера. Тот уже даже не оглядывался, он и не надеялся, наверное, сбежать. Просто не смог сдаться до конца. У Стива не дрожали руки, выстрел был элементарным, он бы легко попал ему в голову, если бы хотел. Но пуля лишь слегка задела ногу Дитера. Тот запнулся и продолжил бежать. Стив не опустил пистолет, но не мог заставить себя снова взвести курок. Он вздрогнул, когда раздался второй выстрел. Дитер упал на землю и больше не шевелился.  
— Тебе стоит поработать над меткостью, Стивен, — услышал он холодный голос Пегги. Она опустила свой браунинг, не сводя с него внимательных глаз. — Ему нельзя было дать уйти, ты же понимаешь?   
Он кивнул.   
— Если там кто-то есть, то нас наверняка услышали и готовы к нападению. Всем на позиции! А ты, — она отозвала одного из агентов, — позаботься о герре Мейере. Стив, идем.

***

_2011, Бруклин_

Первое задание оказалось легким. Легким настолько, что Стив был уверен: его просто проверяли. Решили убедиться, что он не станет лезть в посылку, не свяжется ни с кем, ничего не растреплет. Что будет точно следовать инструкциям. А это он, к счастью, умел. На следующий же день ему пришло сообщение на телефон с информацией о пополнении счета. В почтовом ящике он нашел простой конверт без адресов и подписей с пластиковой картой внутри. Значит, с заданием он справился. И самым сложным в нем оказались последующие недели ожидания. Сколько бы он ни учился ждать, сколько бы ни коротал времени в окопах, в засадах, в бесконечных перебросках по Европе, нетерпение, желание действовать, этот зуд под кожей не оставляли его.   
Телефон зазвонил через три недели. На этот раз ему нужно было сопроводить куда-то человека. Когда Стив приехал, чтобы встретиться со своим объектом, суровой мужчина, видавший виды, судя по многочисленным шрамам на лице, передал ему бумажный пакет, в котором ожидаемо оказался пистолет.  
— Пользоваться умеешь? — спросил он у Стива.  
— Само собой, — кивнул тот.   
Смит и Вессон, незнакомой Стиву модели, лег в ладонь с привычной тяжестью. Какие-то вещи остаются неизменными.   
— Без крайней необходимости не советую его доставать. Наши боссы грязи не любят. Если все закончится удачно, можешь оставить его себе.   
— Спасибо, — кивнул Стив, убирая вессон во внутренний карман куртки. Видимо, стоило задуматься о кобуре.   
— Все, пошли. Сядешь к объекту в машину, на переднее сидение. Никаких разговоров и вопросов. Чем меньше будешь давать о себе знать, тем лучше.  
— Я буду один? — уточнил Стив.  
— А что, ссышь?  
Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.   
— Нет, мне просто надо знать, будет ли кто-то путаться под ногами, если случиться какое-то дерьмо.  
— Нет, ты один, парень. Но вообще все должно пройти гладко. Ты всего лишь страховка.   
Богатый жизненный опыт подсказывал Стиву, что именно в таких ситуациях все обязательно идет не по плану, но в этот раз чутье его подвело. Они спокойно доехали до места встречи: он, серьезный водитель в идеально отглаженном костюме и сам объект, мужчина лет пятидесяти с недовольно сведенными бровями и напряженным взглядом. Он то и дело поглядывал на часы и нервно крутил телефон в руках. Судя по его щегольскому костюму, Стив думал, что встреча будет проходить в каком-нибудь дорогом ресторане или лобби роскошного отеля, но они приехали на пустую, заваленную строительным мусором парковку в трущобах.   
— Ты, — сказал Стиву мужчина, — жди здесь и не лезь вперед без нужды. Ясно?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил он, чувствуя, как легко и привычно он влезает в старую роль.  
Стив остался вместе с водителем ждать у машины. На другой стороне парковки стояло несколько людей непримечательной, но неприятной наружности. Когда к ним подошел объект Стива, мужчины обменялись рукопожатиями и стали о чем-то возбужденно говорить. Стив не слышал, о чем именно. Но судя по тому, насколько расслабленными все казались, как спокойно держались, переговоры проходили хорошо. Они еще раз пожали друг другу руки и разошлись.   
Что это, еще одна проверка? Или все его поручения будут настолько же легкими и бессмысленными? Стив не знал, но надеялся, что шанс попытать удачу в третий раз выпадет ему как можно скорее.

***

_1943 год, Польша, база Гидры_

…Стив выстрелил. Пуля попала парню в затылок, окрашивая соломенного цвета волосы кровью. Он упал на пол с глухим стуком. Это база сдалась тяжелее остальных, и Стив очень рассчитывал на приличный куш. Он оглядел небольшую комнатку, куда убитый им только что агент бежал с такими отчаянием. Вдоль стен здесь стояли металлические шкафы с множеством ящиков. Судя по всему, здесь хранились какие-то документы, которые тот надеялся вынести или уничтожить. Что ж, ему не повезло, зато СНР будет, чем поживиться. Стив наугад открыл один ящик, пробежался по аккуратно рассортированным файлам. Чертежи, какие-то записи, пестрящие формулами, фотографии механизмов непонятного назначения. Похоже, ученые, которых Гидре удавалось завербовать, времени даром не теряли.

***

_1943 год, Польша, лагерь СНР_

— Это наша самая большая удача за последние месяцы, — Филлипс рассматривал разложенные перед ним файлы, довольно потирая руки. — Мало того, что мы заполучили из разработки и наконец-то имеем хоть какое-то представление о том, над чем эти психи работают, мы знаем, где именно они держат своих ученых и техников. Отличная работа, Картер, Роджерс. Отличная работа.  
Стив давно не чувствовал такого удовлетворения. Наконец все эти бесконечные забеги по кругу от одного штаба до другого, бесконечные допросы и убийства привели их к чему-то стоящему.   
Пегги рассматривала карту, на которой были отмечены гидровские базы. В Швейцарии, в Польше, в Австрии, во Франции — сволочи расползлись по всей Европе.  
— Аццано… — задумчиво протянула Картер, — это не там пропали ребята из 107-го? — спросила она у полковника.  
— Да, почти четыреста человек. Там все кишит немцами, не подберешься. Теперь хотя бы ясно, что они там с таким рвением защищают.   
Стив впервые после эксперимента почувствовал, что задыхается, его сердце ухнуло куда-то под ноги.   
— Вы сказали из 107-го? 107-го пехотного полка? — он слышал себя как будто со стороны, хоть и все еще надеялся, что он что-то неправильно понял, не расслышал.  
— Да, все верно. А что? У тебя там кто-то служил?   
— Мой друг, я говорил Вам… Вы видели списки? Не знаете, был ли там сержант Джеймс Барнс? Б-А-Р…  
— Я умею писать, Роджерс, спасибо. Это было недели назад. Знаешь, сколько таких списков я вижу каждый день? Прости, парень, я не помню, был ли там твой друг или нет. Но в любом случае, прими мои соболезнования.  
Это не могло происходить на самом деле. Стив готовил себя к тому, что нечто подобное может случиться, но это все равно казалось нереальным. Он вдруг подумал, что вот он – момент наибольшего абсурда. Вот самое нечеловечески дикое из происходившего с ним за последние полгода. Что это самое подходящее время, чтобы проснуться.  
— Но ведь планируется какая-то спасательная операция, правда? Их же не могут там бросить?   
— Роджерс, это вражеская территория. Их оттуда не вытащить. И если мы отправим туда своих людей, то потеряем и их тоже. Я повторю: мне жаль. Но это так.   
— Но, сэр…  
— Если ты хочешь помочь своему другу, Роджерс, то лучше задумайся над тем, как побыстрее выиграть эту войну. Это лучшее, что ты можешь для него сделать. А весь этот героический пафос оставь для Капитана Америка. Потому что только герои вроде него с таким справятся. Выдуманные герои, Стив.  
Стив не знал, о чем они говорили остаток совещания. Он не слышал ничего кроме бешеного стука крови в ушах. Сердце билось в груди болезненно сильно и глухо. Он знал, что решение уже принято. И оно тяжело опустилось на его плечи. Тяжело и неумолимо.

***

— Стив! — окликнула его Пегги, когда они вышли из кабинета Филлипса. — Стив, мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, прими мои соболезнования, я…  
— Пегги, — перебил ее Стив, — я не стал бы тебе говорить, потому что меньше всего я хочу, чтобы ты была причастна к этому всему, но ты должна знать, что какие бы планы ни строил Филлипс, не рассчитывай на меня. Я не собираюсь пролезать в очередной штаб, воровать чертежи для Старка. Я не могу. Прости.  
— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Пегги, но по ее взгляду Стив понял, что она обо всем уже догадалась.  
— Я не могу оставить его там.  
— Ты собираешь в Аццано? Стив, это безумие!  
— Безумие оставлять у Гидры четыреста солдат союзных войск, вот что такое безумие.  
— И как, прости, ты туда отправишься? Пешком?  
— Если потребуется, то пешком.  
Стив видел, как вспыхивает у нее на щеках румянец, видел гневный блеск в глазах. Что ж, если она попытается его остановить, он справится с ней.  
— Пешком… Безумец, ты безумец, Роджерс, — она покачала головой. — Сегодня к нам присоединится Старк, чтобы посмотреть на чертежи, которые мы получили…  
— Пегги, меня не интересуют эти чертежи, я же тебе уже сказал…  
— Сколько раз Филлипс учил тебя не перебивать? Молчи и слушай. Тебе может быть и плевать на чертежи, но, думаю, тебе не плевать на то, что у Старка есть самолет. И что он один из немногих пилотов, кто способен перебросить тебя на вражескую территорию и вернуть обратно. Если уж ты собираешься спасти своего друга, неплохо было бы самому не умереть по дороге, согласись?  
Стив готов был расцеловать Пегги. Он вдруг подумал, что мог бы влюбиться в нее. Если бы между ними не лежало столько общих трупов и общей смерти. Мог бы, если бы его сердце не было переполнено горечью жадной, гнилой и одинокой любви. Любовью застоявшейся, густой, как свернувшаяся кровь. Любовью, к которой он сам не решался прикоснуться, таким страшным было это чувство. Той самой, из-за которой он собирался сегодня сесть в самолет Говарда и стать дезертиром ради одной только призрачной надежды, что сердце, украденное у него так давно, все еще бьется сейчас где-то там, за линией фронта, в груди сержанта Барнса. 


	5. Глава 4

_2011, Нью-Йорк_

Телефон звонил, Стив брал куртку и выходил из квартиры. Он был курьером, телохранителем, угрожал людям, о которых ничего не знал, пару раз залезал в чужие дома, чтобы забрать оттуда папку с документами, жесткий диск или ноутбук. Сумма на его счету росла, звонки повторялись все чаще. Он уже познакомился со многими связными, он им нравился. Ему же нравилось действовать. Этот вечер отличался от других. Во-первых, тем, что он работал не один. Сегодня рядом с ним был еще один новичок, парень, который так же, как и сам Стив, хотел поскорее расправиться со звонками и мелкими поручениями и перейти в серьезную, взрослую лигу. Было между ними и еще кое-что общее: они оба были людьми Фьюри. Они сидели в машине, ждали, пока из бара через дорогу выйдет их человек. Судя по инструкциям, он не слишком разумно распоряжался финансами, одолженными у Организации, и с ним нужно было провести серьезный разговор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Напарника Стива звали Лиам. Лиам плохо справлялся со стрессом. Он нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю, постоянно ерзал на сидении и очень раздражал Стива.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил тот, наконец, не выдержав.  
— А? Что? В смысле?..   
— Что-то случилось? Ты дергаешься, — объяснил Стив.  
— А. Нет, нет. Все нормально. Просто хочу побыстрее со всем этим разобраться.  
— Судя по оживлению в баре, сидеть нам еще долго.   
— Не знаю, зачем было вылавливать его именно сегодня, почему нельзя было дождаться его дома или на работе?   
— Потому что меньше всего он ожидает, что его найдут в баре вечером в пятницу, потому что он расслаблен и доволен, не готов к этому разговору. Дома или на работе он был бы на своей территории, а здесь — здесь мы выбьем у него почву из-под ног.  
— Вообще, вопрос был риторический, но все равно спасибо за лекцию. Большой опыт в этих вопросах?   
— Нет. В этих — совсем не большой.   
Они помолчали немного, потом Стив спросил:  
— Как вы с ним пересекаетесь? Я уверен, что за тобой тоже следят и ты наверняка об этом знаешь. Как ты находишь лазейки?   
— Что? С кем встречаюсь? – Лиам напрягся еще больше.  
— С ним, Лиам, — с нажимом повторил Стив. — Я знаю, что у нас с тобой много общего, и это уж точно не верность Гидре.   
Стив внимательно следил за его реакцией и сразу заметил, как сбилось дыхание парня.  
— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты, – продолжал отпираться Лиам.   
— Серьезно? Будешь мне врать? Или ты просто не уверен, что мы в безопасности в твоей собственной машине? – уточнил Стив, понизив голос.   
— С чего ты взял, что я с кем-то там встречаюсь?   
— Потому что то же самое делаю и я, – Стив понял, что не сумел убедить Лиама и попробовал зайти с другой стороны. – Насколько я знаю, ты был одним из немногих агентов, которых поставили в известность, что в том самолете нашли не только Капитана Америку, что с ним был еще один солдат.   
Лиам потянулся к приборной панели и включил радио, а затем понизив голос, наконец, ответил:  
— Откуда ты знаешь об этом? Ты ведь не из наших! Я никогда не встречал тебя в ЩИТе.  
— Я и есть тот второй солдат, Лиам. Если, конечно, тебя действительно зовут Лиам.   
Парень смотрел на Стива с каким-то суеверным любопытством. Как будто перед ним был необычный музейный экспонат. Не произведение искусства, а скорее окаменевший бивень мамонта или что-то в таком духе.   
— Можешь потрогать меня, если хочешь. Хотя, боюсь, тебя разочарует отсутствие чешуи, щупальцев или что именно ты так хочешь обнаружить.  
Лиам моргнул и смущенно отвернулся.  
— Прости, — начал он, потом запнулся и неуверенно сказал, — простите, сэр.  
— Нет-нет, давай без этого. То, что я пролежал семьдесят лет во льдах не придало мне ни мудрости, ни званий, так что обойдемся без этой ерунды, — Стив улыбнулся, в надежда, что разговор перейдет в более доверительное русло. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы напуганный столетним ветераном агент замкнулся в себе. — Как там поживает мой боевой товарищ?   
— Вы… Ты имеешь в виду Капитана Америка?   
— Ну да, старину Гилмора, — Ходж, конечно, не был для Стива никаким “стариной”, но парень этого знать не мог.  
— Осваивается. Он теперь часто бывает в штабе, общается с агентами, узнает, как и что устроено в нашем веке, — Лиам едва заметно покраснел, видимо, вспомнив какой-то личный разговор с национальным героем.   
Ходж, очевидно, времени даром не терял, как и всегда, мгновенно нашел нужные контакты и все еще не упускал случая покрасоваться. Ну, какие-то вещи не меняются.   
— А в штаб он проходит просто поболтать? Или директор Фьюри уже пристроил его к каким-то операциям?  
— Я… Это не мой уровень доступа, — Лиам нервно облизнул пересохшие губы, — но ходит много разговоров о том, что директор хочет собрать особую команду из людей, похожий на вас с Ходжем. Не удивлюсь, если он и тебе предложит место.  
А вот Стив бы очень удивился, если бы это произошло. Он явно не представлял из себя пример благонадежности.  
— И кто же будет в этой команде?   
— Ты читал, наверное, про Тора? Его везде сейчас в интернете обсуждают. Про Железного Человека, думаю, тоже слышал?  
— Железный Человек — это же сын Говарда Старка, да?   
— Точно, Тони Старк. Говорят, они тоже там будут. А кто еще — понятия не имею.   
Стив читал про Тони. Про плен в пустыне, про костюмы. Читал множество статей о нем, характеризующих его с самых разных сторон: кто-то считал его безответственным эгоистом, одуревшим от денег и славы, а кто-то называл героем. Абсолютно все сходились во мнении, что он гений. И Стиву ужасно хотелось с ним познакомиться, убедиться, что он ровно настолько похож на Говарда, как Стиву казалось. Вот только вряд ли у него когда-то появится такая возможность.  
— И давно ты завербовался? — сменил тему Стив.   
— В Гидру? Совсем недавно. Директор сказал, что им нужен свой человек, готовый глубоко внедриться. И я подумал, что смогу. Что хотел бы.  
— Смелый поступок, Лиам.   
— Ну, ты тоже здесь, — усмехнулся он, — так что….  
— Мне совсем нечего терять. А у тебя наверняка есть какая-то жизнь, которой ты дорожишь, разве нет?  
Лиам только пожал плечами. Казалось, ему было неловко говорить об этом, ему не нравилась эта тема. Они немного посидели в тишине, а потом, наконец, дверь клуба открылась и оттуда на темную улицу практически выпал их объект. Пошатываясь, он шарил по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Стив, — пора поработать.

***

_1943, Аццано_

Когда Стив выпрыгнул из самолета куда-то в неизвестность и темноту, разрываемую вспышками прожекторов и бомб, напоминавших ему салют на Четвертое июля, он вдруг почувствовал себя живым. Как будто он наконец оказался на своем месте, том самом, что было уготовано ему судьбой, или богом, или любой высшей силой, что приглядывает там за ними. Хотя, конечно, сейчас, кто бы это ни был, видимо, умер или сошел с ума. Удар о землю привел его в чувства. Он оказался на просеке рядом с глухим темным лесом. Вдалеке сквозь черноту деревьев пробивались огни гидровской базы. Стив прошел вперед, вглядываясь в темень под ногами и с облегчением заметил, что деревья расступаются и открывают широкую дорогу, вспоротую следами шин. Что ж, хотя бы теперь он знает, как попасть внутрь этой “неприступной” крепости. Ждать, к счастью, пришлось недолго. Очень скоро он услышал шум приближающихся машин и из-за поворота показалась колонна крытых брезентом грузовиков. Когда последний из них поравнялся со Стивом, он запрыгнул в кузов. И ему хватило нескольких секунд, которые потребовались уставшим, сонным солдатам на то, чтобы понять, что произошло, чтобы вырубить их. Стараясь действовать как можно быстрее, Стив стянул с одного из них форму и быстро переоделся. Начиналось все довольно удачно. И, затаившись в темноте, сжимая в руках винтовку, Стив без конца ловил себя на одной и той же мысли: “Пусть он будет жив. Пожалуйста, пусть он будет жив”. Он услышал лязг ворот, выждал еще минуту и, осторожно выглянув наружу, чтобы убедиться, что никто его не заметит, выпрыгнул из кузова.   
База была больше похожа на огромный завод. Стив пробирался сквозь этот металлический лабиринт, мимо жарких цехов, алых в отблесках гигантских печей, вслушиваясь в непрерывное биение машин. Но чем дальше он пробирался, тем тише становилось вокруг. Он спустился на несколько уровней ниже, чувствуя, как будто погружается в глотку какого-то чудовища. За одним из поворотов он увидел нескольких людей в рванье, напоминавшем остатки военной формы, оборванных, уставших, едва переставляющих ноги. Их сопровождали двое гидровских агентов. Стив пристроился следом, и, как он и надеялся, они вывели его к пленникам.   
Он, конечно, догадывался, что Гидра едва ли будет соблюдать соглашение о гуманном отношении к военнопленным, но к такому он готов не был. Не камеры, нет, здесь были клетки, сотни клеток, большая часть из которых, правда, пустовала. Но сомнений в том, что их в скором времени постараются заполнить, у Стива не было. В воздухе стоял гнилостный запах бесчеловечности. Стив сделал глубокий вдох и с особым удовольствием бросился на одного из охранников, сдавливая его проклятое горло. Когда тот прекратил дергаться в его руках, Стив снял у него ключи с пояса и двинулся к одной из клеток, на ходу стягивая с головы гидровский шлем.   
Увидев его, некоторые из пленных встали и попятились назад. Стив успел пожалеть о том, что его американская форма осталась сейчас в кузове одного из грузовиков. Расположить их к себе было бы куда легче.   
— Я пришел помочь вам, — сказал он, в подтверждение своих слов открывая замок.   
— Помочь? Ты кто такой? — спросил его высокий мужчина с ярко-рыжими усами, судя по произношению — англичанин.   
Стив не нашелся, что ему ответить и сказал просто:  
— Друг.   
Поверили они ему или нет, особого значения не имело. Открытая дверь оказалась лучшим аргументом. Стив отдал усачу ключи и спросил:  
— Это все пленные? Я слышал, что они взяли около четырехсот человек. Или здесь есть еще камеры? – а потом добавил: – Я ищу сержанта Джеймса Барнса.   
— Это все, кто выжил. Еще пару недель назад нас было гораздо больше, это правда.  
Тут другой пленный сказал:   
— Если твоего сержанта здесь нет, он может быть в изоляторе. Но оттуда обычно не возвращаются.  
— Значит изолятор. Ясно, — “не возвращаются” эхом билось где-то в горле. Но ничего, сдаваться было рано. — Выпускайте остальных. Когда выйдете наружу, двигайтесь на запад. Я присоединюсь к вам перед просекой и помогу добраться до самолета, который вытащит нас отсюда.  
Он посмотрел на этих измученных, уставших людей, их было не больше пятидесяти человек. Но все же сказал:  
— Парни, задайте им жару напоследок.  
— В этом уж не сомневайся, нам есть за что сказать им спасибо.

***

Стив шел по длинному коридору, заглядывая в каждую дверь. Он не знал, что сделает, если не найдет Баки. Он не знал, сможет ли смириться и уйти с остальными. Или останется здесь обшаривать каждый угол этой чертовой базы, чтобы наверняка убедиться, что его здесь нет.  
Но Стив боялся и другого. Боялся, что даже если он встретит Барнса, тот его не узнает. Не из-за сыворотки, нет. Из-за того, что Баки оставил его чистым, а теперь Стив был весь покрыт грязью, чужой кровью и смертью. И как он сможет это объяснить другу, Стив не знал.  
Поэтому, когда он увидел Баки на этом металлическом столе, повторяющего, как молитву, свои имя и номер, словно боялся их забыть, словно это было последнее, что держало его в этой жизни, Стив вдруг остановился, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему. Не зная, имеет ли на это право.  
— Стиви? — вдруг он услышал его хриплый голос. — Стиви, это ты?  
Стив заставил себя действовать.  
— Да. Да, это я, Баки, я здесь, — он подошел к нему, помог сесть. Баки, казалось, не совсем понимал, что происходит.  
— Ты... Ты разве не должен быть ниже?  
— Это долгая история, я тебе ее в красках расскажу, когда мы с тобой выберемся. Ты можешь встать?  
Стив закинул его руку себе на плечо, помогая слезть со стола. Тот покачивался немного, но все же смог идти. Стив хотел разрыдаться от облегчения.  
— Нет, ты точно был меньше. Скажи мне, что это не я сошел с ума.  
— Ты кажешься мне вполне вменяемым, а я действительно немного подрос.  
Баки ухмыльнулся. Едва живой, на базе, кишащей нацистами, он улыбнулся. И Стив подумал, что от любви к нему он был готов умереть на этом самом месте.  
— Не делай поспешных выводов, Стиви, не делай поспешных выводов, — Баки отпустил его руку и сделал несколько первых неуверенных шагов, а потом сказал, — порядок, я могу идти. И это, скажу я тебе, отличные новости.  
В этот момент откуда-то издалека, сотрясая всю эту инфернальную механическую громаду, прогремел взрыв.  
— Видимо, когда я сказал твоим друзьям задать Гидре жару, они поняли меня слишком буквально… Надо спешить, пока тут все не обрушилось к чертям.  
Они двинулись вперед, преодолевая один зал за другим, добрались до последнего из цехов и подошли к узкому мостику, соединяющему две верхние галереи.  
— Стив, мы тут не одни, — сказал Баки, когда они подошли к самому краю. На другой стороне стояли двое мужчин: высокий, с острым нервным лицом в гидровской военной форме и второй, пониже, в гражданском костюме.  
— Я знаю, кто это, — сказал Стив, увидев первого, — я видел его фотографию в файлах доктора Эрскина. Это Иоганн Шмидт, он руководит Гидрой.  
— Так-так, а вот и беглецы, — услышал он неприятный голос, оставшийся холодным несмотря на огненный ад, разгорающийся внизу, — это вы устроили здесь этот бедлам?  
Прежде, чем Стив успел отреагировать, Баки выхватил у него из кобуры пистолет и выстрелил. Стив был уверен, что тот попадет в цель, но Шмидт каким-то молниеносным, едва уловимым движением отклонился в сторону и увернулся. Пуля задела ему щеку, но не было никакой крови. Кожа просто отслоилась от кости и повисла каким-то неаккуратным лоскутом. Шмидт дотронулся до лица и, к ужасу Стива, просто оторвал кусок, как будто это была часть маски, а не живая плоть. Под ним обнажился странный, алого цвета череп. Баки выстрелил еще раз, но тот снова увернулся. Второй мужчина нажал на какую-то кнопку, и мост разделился на две части, отрезая Стива и Баки не только от противников, но и от лифтов, ведущих наружу.  
— Doktor Zola, — сказал Шмидт раздраженно, — beeil dich!  
Тот засуетился, засеменив к лифту вслед за Шмидтом, и прежде, чем Баки успел перезарядить опустевший магазин, они скрылись за закрывшимися дверями.  
Баки выругался. Стив, конечно, тоже злился из-за того, что они упустили Шмидта, но еще больше его волновало то, что им отрезали путь к отступлению. Они двинулись дальше по галерее и вышли к узкой балке, протянувшейся над пылающей бездной.  
— Так, давай по одному, — Стив взял Баки за локоть, придерживая, помог ему встать на нее.  
Баки двинулся вперед, медленно продвигаясь к другой стороне. Потом он вдруг пошатнулся, раздался гулкий скрежет металла, и балка прогнулась под его весом. Он замер, снова поймал равновесие и продолжил идти. Стив чувствовал, как бешено стучит у самого горла его сердце. Если Баки вдруг сорвется, если конструкция не выдержит, он никак не сможет помочь. Оставалось только смотреть, как тот шаг за шагом продвигается вперед, и надеяться на лучшее. Идти оставалось не больше десяти футов, когда Стив снова услышал скрежет. Баки замер, но затем, словно почувствовав, как сдают крепления, рванул вперед и, ровно в тот момент, когда балка рухнула вниз, успел прыгнуть и ухватиться за поручень на другой стороне. Он обернулся назад на Стива.  
— Надо найти веревку!  
У них, конечно же, не было времени искать никакую веревку, и оба это понимали.  
— Беги! Уходи отсюда! — крикнул ему Стив. Как глупо это все заканчивалось, как глупо и бессмысленно. Но хотя бы он смог помочь Баки.  
— Нет, без тебя я не уйду! — Стив услышал в его голосе такую стальную решимость, что понял, что спорить бесполезно. Он останется здесь умирать со Стивом, но не сдвинется с места. А значит, Стив должен хотя бы попытаться выжить. Он бросил последний взгляд вниз, разбежался и прыгнул. Он был уверен, что не сможет, что сорвется и сгинет во всполохах огня и жара. Но вместо этого Стив упал прямо Барнсу под ноги. Тот дал ему руку, помог встать, и, не оглядываясь больше назад, они бросились прочь.  
Когда они выбрались на улицу, Стиву сначала показалось, что пока они петляли в лабиринтах гидровского завода, наступил рассвет. Так ярко освещал все вокруг яростно пылающий пожар. Пахло гарью, жженой резиной и подгоревшим мясом. Люди, в одинаковых черных шлемах, как муравьи вились вокруг, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Как будто они уже знали, что Шмидт их бросил и теперь заботились только о том, чтобы выжить. Стараясь держаться в тени, Стив и Баки добрались до просеки, где в стороне от суеты и огня их ждали спасшиеся пленные. Еще на базе Стиву казалось, что их было немного. Но теперь... Филлипс говорил, что взяли около четырехсот человек. Перед ним стояло двадцать пять солдат.  
— Вы добрались до нас, — Стив разглядел уже знакомого ему усача, — мы надеялись, что вы сможете. Мы потеряли нескольких ребят по дороге. Мой друг Дернир схватил пулю в грудь. Кое-кого здесь тоже зацепило. Далеко нам до твоего самолета?  
Стив смотрел на этих людей, думая о всех тех, кто погиб, пытаясь выбраться. Может, Филлипс был прав, может, он не должен был вмешиваться?  
— Пойдемте, здесь не слишком далеко, — сказал он, стараясь не смотреть им в глаза. Стараясь не смотреть на Баки.  
Они углубились в тень леса, в мрачной тишине продвигаясь все дальше в чащу. К тому моменту, как они добрались до самолета Говарда, несмотря на то что шли они едва ли больше получаса, несколько человек уже не могли стоять на ногах сами и опирались на своих не менее измученных товарищей. Дернира, француза с приятным, живым лицом, побледневшим от боли и кровопотери, Стив практически нес на себе.  
Пегги ждала их у самолета. Когда Стив подошел ближе, то увидел, что она смотрела на выбравшихся с каким-то тяжелым чувством потери. Она надеялась на что-то совсем другое, понял он. Она не ожидала, что он приведет за собой горстку живых трупов, некоторые из которых, возможно, даже не переживут полет.  
Они успели взлететь затемно, рассвет догнал их уже за вражеской территорией. В бледно розовом свете, пробивающимся в кабину, Стив наконец рассмотрел своих спутников. Они сидели, сбившись в кучу, прижавшись друг другу, как будто все еще боялись, что их заберут обратно, как будто надеялись найти спасение друг в друге. Он поймал взгляд Баки, и в его глазах увидел такую тоску, что впервые задумался, кем ему были эти люди? Знал ли он погибших? Сколько друзей он потерял сегодня?  
Они приземлились недалеко от лагеря. Филлипс уже ждал их там. Говард вышел первым, видимо, в надежде, что сможет разрядить обстановку. Но полковник даже не стал его слушать.  
— Сэр, — начала подошедшая следом за ним Пегги, — послушайте…  
— Я ни слова не хочу слышать от Вас сегодня, агент Картер. Вы меня поняли? Ни слова.  
Стив не видел, чтобы Пегги хоть когда-то позволяла так с собой разговаривать. Но сейчас она замолчала. Он подошел к Филлипсу:  
— Сэр, я нарушил устав и готов понести наказание. Я…  
— Роджерс, закройте рот. И будьте уверены, что наказание Вы понесете. Скольких людей Вы привели?  
— Двадцать пять, сэр.  
— Двадцать пять. И Вы рискнули жизнью одного из моих лучших агентов, жизнью нашего лучшего инженера и своей, которая, чтобы Вы знали, Роджерс, Вам даже не принадлежит. Ваша жизнь, все что у Вас есть — это разработки СНР, это мы решаем, как ими распоряжаться. Сколько пленных Вы потеряли в процессе операции?  
— Половину, сэр. Мы потеряли половину.  
— А ваш сержант что, нашли его?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Я бы порадовался за Вас, но из-за Вашей самонадеянности кто-то другой своего сержанта больше никогда не увидит. И мне кажется это чертовски несправедливым.  
Усач, которого, как Стив выяснил, звали Дум-Дум, уже некоторое время слушавший их разговор, возразил:  
— Если бы за нами не пришел вот этот парень, мы бы все были мертвы.  
— Это не имеет значения! Значит, сегодня ему повезло, вам повезло. Но это все слепая удача. Он мог оказаться в другом месте и скомпрометировать нас, из-за него могли умереть все до единого, включая его самого. Так что заткнитесь и не мешайте мне разговаривать с моим агентом. Это ясно? А ты, заруби себе на носу, парень, ты вытащил золотой билет, потому что меня убедили, что ты умеешь слушаться приказов. И меня, мать твою, обманули.  
Стив выдержал его тяжелый взгляд, пронизывающий насквозь. Выдержал справедливый укор, это честное: ты не достоин.  
— Беречь тебя больше никто не будет, уважать твое особое мнение тут больше никто не будет. Хочешь быть героем — я дам тебе возможность блеснуть. — Филлипс отвернулся от него, не отдав даже команды “вольно”. — Агент Картер, я хочу, чтобы этим людям оказали первую помощь, а потом они должны быть готовы к допросу. Я хочу, чтобы они объяснили, как им всем удалось выжить.  
После того, как Филлипс ушел, вокруг еще какое-то время стояла пронзительная тишина. Ее нарушил Баки:  
— Двадцать четыре.  
— Что? — переспросил Стив.  
— Я сказал “двадцать четыре”. Вернулось двадцать четыре человека, а не двадцать пять. Дернир не пережил полет.

***

_2014, Нью-Йорк_

— Как же они заебали, — мрачно сказал Брок, опрокидывая шот водки.   
Стив вздохнул. Никогда в жизни он так не жалел о неспособности напиться, как в компании Брока. Тот обладал поразительным талантом упиваться в рвань и сохранять при этом полную дееспособность. И оставался крайне разговорчивым.  
— Кто на этот раз, Рамлоу?   
— Да эти ебаные мудозвоны, выпрыгивающие из собственных трусов, чтобы поудачнее подлизать Пирсу.   
Пирс, как выяснил Стив на одной из таких попоек, был не только серьезным человеком в правительстве, не только имел массу рычагов давления на ЩИТ, Пирс был лидером одной из крупных гидровских ячеек. В которую Брок надеялся затащить Стива.   
— И что на этот раз они сделали? — спросил Стив, забирая один из шотов себе. Не потому, что хотел его выпить, а потому, что не хотел, чтобы это сделал Брок.  
— Да ничего они не сделали, просто это фанатичное, блядь, вскидывание рук, эти зловещие перешептывания о вырастающих головах, это сводит меня с ума. Я каждый раз, как это вижу, хочу их всех перестрелять.  
— Люди держатся за традиции. Им кажется, что нас это объединяет, — пожал плечами Стив.   
— Объединяет, ага, конечно. Чувствуешь себя объединенным с этим придурками в шлемах? — он встал из-за стола, немного покачиваясь двинулся в сторону кухонной стойки.  
Они пили в его небольшой квартире. Она была совершенно необжитой, в том смысле, что нигде не было фотографий в рамках, красивой посуды или других вещей, которыми люди обычно заставляют свое жилище, чтобы почувствовать себя как дома. Брок же чувствовал себя как дома в основном на заданиях, со смертью, дышащей в затылок, с адреналином и бьющей в плечо отдачей. Поэтому единственным, что украшало его съемное жилье, была разбросанная местами одежда, коробки из-под заказанной на дом еды и кое-какие книги.   
— Я вообще редко чувствую единение с кем-то.  
— В том-то и дело, — Брок достал из морозилки новую бутылку водки, хлопнул дверцей и вернулся за стол. — И нахуя это нужно? Какой-то сраный тимбилдинг. Я своих ребят и без всяких агитационных собраний знаю лучше собственной матери.  
Агитационные собрания были их общим с Рамлоу кошмаром. Когда Стив первый раз о них услышал, он решил, что это какая-то шутка или преувеличение, но нет, оказалось, что как только ты переходишь из разряда мальчика на побегушках и получаешь доступ к хоть насколько-то реальным делам, в твоей жизни появляются периодические встречи, на которых обсуждаются общие и великие цели великой Организации. Не планы, не конкретная последовательность действий. Нет, желторотым агентам промывают мозги восторженными разговорами о великой нации и ее великом предназначении. Слово “великий” употребляется рекордное количество раз. Брок утверждал, что один раз старательно подсчитывал и в результате вышел “хрелион”.   
Впрочем, Брок, в силу своей исключительной важности появлялся там редко, а вот Стиву откосить удавалось не всегда. И слушая избитые фашистские лозунги и выкрики либо слишком молодой и восторженной, либо в край обдолбанной аудитории, Стив думал, что лучше бы он наизусть выучил песню звездно-полосатого капитана и распевал ее в короткой красной юбочке, чем в сотый раз терпел какую-то ересь про иммигрантов, да простит его ирландская кровь Сары.   
— А вообще, Стив, я давно хотел сказать тебе, что собираюсь выкатить Пирсу предъяву на тему того, что мне не хватает людей. И что ты со своим охуительным опытом мне необходим, — Рамлоу опрокинул еще шот и со стуком поставил стопку на стол. — Что скажешь?  
— Ты хочешь взять меня в СТРАЙК?   
— Если хочешь.  
— Даже не знаю... Хочу ли я отказаться от невнятного хулиганства с фанатичными идиотами и перейти в адекватную опергруппу? Даже, блядь, не знаю, Рамлоу.  
— Тогда решили. Надо только дождаться правильного момента. Но, между нами, Пирс собирается развязать кое-какое дерьмо, и хорошие люди ему очень пригодятся.


	6. Глава 5

_1943, Польша_

Стив надеялся, что после возвращения в лагерь у него будет возможность нормально поговорить с Баки. Убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, рассказать про “Перерождение”, узнать, получил ли он телеграмму о его смерти и его письмо. Но эти надежды не оправдались. Баки сначала забрали санитары, а потом Филлипс вызвал его на допрос, и несмотря на то, что у остальных эта формальная беседа не занимала и двадцати минут, Барнс не выходил оттуда пугающе долго.   
Стив нервничал, курил одолженные у Говарда сигареты и ждал.   
Вместо Баки первой из палатки Филлипса вышла Пегги. Стив впервые видел, чтобы она казалась настолько встревоженной. Она подошла, молча забрала мятую пачку из его рук. Стив хотел было предложить ей прикурить, но она справилась сама. После долгой паузы Пегги сказала:  
— У твоего Барнса проблемы, Стив. И серьезные, — она посмотрела на него как-то особенно внимательно, словно хотела забраться как можно глубже в его голову.   
— Проблемы? В смысле? — ему понравилось, как она это сказала: “твоего Барнса”.  
— Насколько ты уверен в нем?   
— Уверен? Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Пегги.   
— Ты сказал, что нашел его в изоляторе, да?   
Стив кивнул.  
— Остальные подтвердили, что Барнса забрали около недели назад. И больше они его не видели. Сказали, что раньше, если кто-то туда уходил, то уже не возвращался, — Пегги отвернулась и теперь смотрела куда-то вдаль, неторопливо подыскивая верные слова. Прошедшая ночь саваном лежала на ее уставшем лице. — Туда забирали пленных, которые как-то провинились. Не хотели работать, пытались бежать или устраивали беспорядки. И сержант Барнс делал все эти вещи. Но, как видишь, он жив.  
— Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
— Полковник расспрашивал, что с ним там делали, но Барнс говорит, что ничего не помнит. Точнее, помнит немногое. Не знаю уж, хотел бы он или нет, чтобы ты об этом знал, но ситуация серьезная, поэтому я все равно тебе расскажу. Тут ваши личные отношения имеют куда меньшее значение, чем общая картина. Так вот, он говорил, что его действительно пытали. Резали чем-то, применяли электрошок, помнит какие-то инъекции. Ну, ты и сам знаешь, как это бывает.   
Стив знал. Это был привычный ему допросный арсенал.  
— Его пытали, пытали много дней подряд, вы узнаете об этом и вместо того, чтобы отпустить его обратно к санитарам, держите в палатке Филлипса?   
— Стив, его уже осмотрели. В том-то все и дело. На нем нет никаких следов этих пыток, — Пегги выбросила докуренную сигарету, затушила ее ногой.  
Стив замер.   
— Нет следов?  
— Нет, ни одного.   
— Но он едва мог идти, когда я нашел его. Едва стоял на ногах.  
— Там была охрана, в той комнате, где ты его встретил?  
— Нет, — ответил Стив и понял, что совершил ошибку. Картер напряглась еще больше и, хуже того, по ее лицу он видел, что внутри она уже все решила.   
— Стив, я еще раз спрошу тебя: насколько хорошо ты знаешь Барнса?  
— Пегги, это какой-то бред. Мы росли вместе! Он мне как брат, понимаешь? Он столько раз мою жизнь спасал, ты себе этого даже представить не можешь.  
Она его как будто не слушала.   
— Когда вы виделись в последний раз?  
— Сразу после того, как Баки вернулся из тренировочного лагеря. Потом его отправили на фронт, и мы поддерживали переписку до того момента, как я попал в программу. Я отправил ему последнее письмо перед тем, как уехал из Бруклина, — с легкостью соврал Стив.  
— С тех пор многое могло произойти. Ты и сам знаешь, как меняет все это некоторых из нас.   
— “Все это”? Пегги, как “все это” может изменить человека, которому ты веришь больше, чем самому себе, настолько, что он перейдет на сторону нацистов? Ты же мне это хочешь сказать, да? Что его завербовали в Гидру?  
— Стив, мы не знаем, что там с ним произошло. И потом, ты сам разве не изменился?  
Он вспомнил их недавний разговор. Он рассказал Пегги, что сам себе иногда удивляется. Признался, что тогда, много месяцев назад, она была права: он тоже перестал нормально спать, что едва может смотреть на себя в зеркало, что не узнает собственное отражение. И не из-за сыворотки, а из-за того, как легко ему стало стрелять на поражение. Как будто это дело практики, как будто достаточно потренироваться и убивать станет доброй, полезной привычкой.  
— Это совсем другое! Я был вынужден...   
— Его тоже могли вынудить, Стив, — настаивала Пегги.   
— Не могли! Он бы скорее умер, я точно это знаю. Должно быть какое-то другое объяснение, оно должно быть!   
— Я надеюсь, что это так. Но ты должен понять, Стив, что, если выяснится, что ты не прав, на этот раз ты не сможешь ему помочь. Ты спас Барнса из плена, но если он предатель, — Стиву показалось, что она ударила его по лицу, когда произнесла это вслух, — если он предатель, то тебе придется отпустить его.  
— Он не предатель, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив.   
— Поговори с ним сам. Может, он расскажет тебе больше, чем нам.  
— Ты для этого ко мне пришла? Хочешь, чтобы я вытащил из него признание для вас?   
— А ты мне скажи, Стив, — ответила Пегги вопросом на вопрос, — если окажется, что мы правы, если он признается тебе, ты сможешь выполнить свой долг?   
— Мой долг? — Стив неприятно улыбнулся. — Ты имеешь в виду, донесу ли я на него?  
— Да, — коротко ответила Пегги, и Стив понял, что она злится, по-настоящему злится на него.   
— Если бы мой друг оказался перебежчиком, я бы не стал его покрывать. И мне кажется странным то, что ты в этом сомневаешься... Но на Баки мне доносить не придется. Потому что он не виновен.   
— Тогда поговори с ним и принеси мне разумное объяснение тому, что произошло.   
Филлипс вышел из палатки, задев Стива плечом и не удостоив его даже взглядом. Стив чувствовал, как закипает, как наступает предел его терпению, как напряжение скапливается внутри, готовое выплеснуться наружу.   
Баки сидел там, на низком неудобном стуле, сгорбившись от усталости. Его лицо и руки были чистыми, но он все еще был в той же грязной форме, лохмотьями висевшей на его изможденном теле.  
— Я в дерьме, да, Стиви? — слабо улыбнулся он, а затем осторожно добавил: — скажи мне, что ты не веришь в это?  
— Они сказали тебе о своих подозрениях? — удивился Стив.   
Он подошел ближе, но садиться не стал, слишком взвинчен он сейчас был, чтобы усидеть на одном месте.  
— Нет, конечно. Загадочно молчали и задавали такие вопросы, что я и сам все понял, — Баки потер глаза каким-то беспомощно детским жестом, и у Стива защемило в груди от нежности и желании защитить его. — Стиви, почему ты так выглядишь?  
— Я… попал в экспериментальную программу по разработке сыворотки, усиливающей человеческие возможности, — когда он произнес это вслух, то понял, как дико, должно быть, его объяснение звучало со стороны.  
Баки как-то странно посмотрел на него, потом без дальнейших вопросов кивнул и как-то очень спокойно ответил:  
— Ясно, — сказал он просто, — почему я совсем не удивлен, что это случилось именно с тобой?  
Стив слабо улыбнулся, пожав плечами. Видимо, своими выходками он всю жизнь готовил Баки к чему-то подобному.  
— Баки, расскажи мне, что там произошло.   
— Да нечего больше рассказывать, я уже все им выложил, — он развел руками. — Не надо было, конечно, рассказывать про этот изолятор. Надо было соврать что-нибудь. Но я так устал, у меня, честно говоря, просто не хватило сил, чтобы подумать и наплести что-то убедительное.   
Стив почувствовал, как начинает нервничать. Почувствовал этот страшный росток сомнения, поднявшийся вдруг внутри него. А что если? А вдруг?.. Он одернул себя. Даже думать о чем-то подобном было равносильно предательству. Что с ним такое? Сказались последние месяцы работы?  
— Наплести? То есть ты врал? — уточнил он, стараясь говорить так, чтобы Баки ни за что не разглядел в нем этих жутких мыслей. А скрывать свои чувства от Баки он умел мастерски.   
— В том то и дело, что нет. Но никто не поверит. Я не знаю, почему следов нет. Может, прошло больше времени, а я не заметил? У меня не было часов. А дневного света я иногда не видел так долго, что казалось, будто прошел месяц. Они постоянно кололи мне что-то, может, это вызвало галлюцинации... Я не знаю, Стиви, — повторил он. — Правда не знаю.   
Стив чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. Он видел, что Баки не врет, знал, что его ложь бы звучал куда убедительнее, что в нее было бы легко поверить. Но как ему убедить в этом других?  
— Что тебе сказала красотка-агент? Она же с тобой выходила поговорить?  
— Агент Картер, — машинально поправил его Стив. — Сказала, что у тебя проблемы. Что надо разобраться в том, что случилось. Сказала, что хочет, чтобы я с тобой поговорил.  
— И спросила, сдашь ли ты меня?   
— Спросила, да.  
— И что? Сдашь?  
— У меня нет повода этого делать. Ты не предатель, я уверен в этом.   
Баки посмотрел на него, и Стив впервые по-настоящему увидел цвет его глаз. Холодные переливы бледной зелени и пасмурной серости. Но даже раньше, до сыворотки, когда они были лишены этих оттенков, когда Стив смотрел в них последний раз, еще в Бруклине, в них было больше жизни, чем сейчас. Баки казался сломленным.  
— Интересно, что будет, если я не смогу этого доказать? Меня будут судить? Посадят? Насколько там будет хуже, чем здесь? Или расстреляют на месте? Иногда мне кажется, что и это неплохой вариант, — он как будто вспомнил, что Стив все еще с ним, и добавил, — я шучу, не переживай.   
Стив очень переживал. И скрыть это ему не удавалось.   
— Я поговорю с Филлипсом. Выясню, что можно сделать.  
— Что-то мне не показалось, что он очень уж тебя жалует.   
— Просто я его разозлил. Выкарабкаемся, Баки. Обещаю.

***

Филлипс не хотел его даже слушать.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул его в строй? Потенциального предателя? Или, может, хочешь, чтобы он отправился домой? Чтобы ничего не мешало ему перейти на сторону врага?  
— Он не предатель, просто дайте ему возможность это доказать.  
— Я уже тебе дал возможность проявить себя, и как ты отплатил мне?  
— Я не мог бросить там этих людей! Не мог и все, я не буду извиняться или оправдываться. И это было правильным решением. Потому что кто-то из них все же доживет до конца войны.   
— Ты и твой чертов героизм, Роджерс, — полковник покачал головой.  
— Это не героизм. Я просто хотел поступить правильно. И сейчас правильно поступить нужно Вам. Барнс не предатель.  
— Ты понимаешь, что если я закрою на это глаза, то я буду рисковать жизнями любого, с кем он будет работать?  
— Пусть он работает со мной, один на один. У агента Картер же бывают одиночные миссии. Под мою ответственность. Я прослежу, чтобы он точно не передавал никому никакую информацию. И он не будет этого делать, потому что он на нашей стороне.   
Филлипс смотрел на него из-за стола со смертельной усталостью в глазах.  
— Понимаешь, в чем разница между нами, Роджерс? На самом деле я тоже не думаю, что твой Барнс предатель. Мне тоже кажется, что он просто устал и запутался. Но я не уверен в этом, а я знаю, что мои решения — это не только мои решения, это ответственность за сотни чужих жизней. И я не такой самоуверенный идиот, как ты. Я не готов, исходя из одной только веры во что-то, рискнуть. У меня нет права на риски.   
— Да нет здесь никакого риска!   
— Я могу приставить его к тебе, действительно могу. Кроме того, Роджерс, я тебе уже сказал: ты меня подвел, я тебе не доверяю. И я не пущу тебя к крупным кампаниям. Забудь про то, чем ты занимался раньше. Ты не командный игрок, что ж, хорошо. Ты будешь работать один. И если тебе так надо взять своего полуживого товарища в поле, ну бери. Если кто-то из вас подохнет — это будет не моя печаль.   
— Я понял вас, сэр, — Стиву нечего было больше ответить на эту отповедь. Он чувствовал, как слова Филлипса стекают с него словно уличная грязь, ему казалось, что его изваляли в дерьме и выставили на всеобщее обозрение. — Спасибо, сэр.  
Он вышел и практически столкнулся с Пегги.  
— Ты подслушивала? — спросил Стив. Он был слишком зол, чтобы пытаться изображать вежливость.   
— Нет, зачем? Я и так могу все узнать у полковника. Или у тебя.   
— Мы больше не будем работать вместе, — сказал он.  
Пегги вспыхнула.   
— Он отстранил тебя? Но ты отличный агент, это безумие…  
— Он не отстранил меня, просто я буду теперь заниматься чем-то другим, — остановил ее Стив.  
— Чем-то другим?  
— Полковник уверен, что я не способен работать в команде. А значит, я в команде работать не буду. А теперь прости, мне надо поговорить с Баки.   
Стив знал, что она смотрит ему вслед, знает, что они еще вернуться к этой теме, что она будет спорить и пытаться переубедить и Филлипса, и Стива. Но ему, откровенно говоря, было наплевать.

***

Баки, наконец, смог отдохнуть. Стив зашел в палатку, где он и еще двое спасенных солдат приходили в себя. Они не разговаривали, не шутили, сидели тихо, каждый в своих мыслях. Увидев Стива, Баки встал, потягиваясь, взял чей-то китель и кивнул на выход.   
— Пойдем, Стиви, прогуляемся.   
Они вышли обратно на улицу, Баки свернул в сторону от палаток, хотел отойти подальше от людей.   
— Ну, какие новости?  
— Мне разрешили взять тебя на поруки. Будем работать вдвоем. Мне жаль, но это все, что я смог сделать.  
— Вдвоем работать? А ты чем занимаешься-то?  
— Я понятия не имею, чем я теперь занимаюсь, Барнс, — честно ответил Стив. — И я не знаю, на что я тебя подписал.  
— Ну, главное, что вместе, правда? — Баки как-то печально усмехнулся. — Черт, Стив, я так рад тебя видеть, знаешь? Тут хреново без тебя было, если уж совсем честно. — Стив положил ему руку на плечо, сжал осторожно. Баки продолжил: — И я себя ругаю за это, за то, что радуюсь тебе. Потому что знаю: лучше бы тебе было дома остаться, это не для тебя место. Да это ни для кого ни место. Я бы никакому врагу этого не пожелал. Но ты, Стиви, ты здесь, среди этого всего…  
Стиву казалось, что кто-то когтями впивается ему прямо в сердце и рвет его наружу, тянет не на жизнь, а на смерть. Баки думал, что ему не место было на войне, потому что не видел его еще по-настоящему, не рассмотрел, не понимал, как сильно Стив изменился. И скоро, очень скоро под этим слоем дорожной пыли Баки разглядит все, что стало с его другом. И тогда этот невыносимо мягкий взгляд исчезнет, его сменит что-то совсем другое. И Стив не хотел знать, что.   
— Я не мог стоять в стороне. И я рад, что я здесь, хотя бы потому, что помог тебе.  
— Ты рад быть здесь по тысяче других причин. Потому что ты, Стив, слишком, слишком хороший.   
Стив вздохнул судорожно, как будто пытался справиться с болезненным спазмом.   
— Не будем, хорошо? Это все уже не важно. Какая разница, зачем мы здесь и почему. Ты прав, главное, что вместе.   
— Как это вообще случилось? Я, уж прости, не могу больше игнорировать слона в комнате. Буквально, — еще одна усмешка. На этот раз немного более живая.  
— Я представления не имею, как именно оно сработало, но меня чем-то укололи, чем-то облучили, и вот он я.   
— И вот он ты… М-да, тебя, наверное, не похвалили бы за то, что ты мне это рассказываешь. Вдруг я растреплю все немцам.  
— Баки, не смешно. Совсем не смешно.   
— Наверное, не смешно. Ты прав. Мое чувство юмора, возможно, немного пострадало в процессе. И что, ты один такой? Уникальный?   
— Нет, нас двое. Трое, если считать Шмидта. Он был самым первым экспериментом доктора Эрскина, человека, который придумал эту сыворотку.   
— А у тебя-то лицо не отвалится? — Стив не знал, шутит он или и правда волнуется.  
— Да вроде не должно, — пожал он плечами.  
— Клянусь тебе всем святым и вечным, что, если вдруг с тобой это случиться, я перееду жить в Джерси, просто чтобы от тебя подальше. И никто не уговорит меня остаться.

***

_2014, Нью-Йорк_

— Ты не знаешь, зачем мы сегодня здесь? — Лиам нервничал. Нервничал еще больше, чем обычно на заданиях. Стиву оставалось только удивиться тому, как хорошо у парня была развита интуиция.   
— Понятия не имею, — соврал Стив.   
— То есть тебе тоже никаких инструкций не оставляли?  
— Нет.   
Не оставили Стиву инструкций потому, что это он убедил своих кураторов, что ему нужно с ними встретиться. И только он знал, о чем сегодня пойдет разговор.   
Они встречались на очередном складе, и Стив в который раз задался вопросом, все ли точки Гидры выглядят именно так, или они только для непосвященных, а впереди его ждут роскошные кабинеты с дубовой мебелью.  
Куратор, как всегда, подошел со спины, как всегда, с опозданием и, как всегда, почти неслышно.  
— Стивен, я еще раз спрошу Вас, абсолютно ли Вы уверены в том, что говорите? — сказал он.  
— Добрый день, сэр. Да, я уверен, — ответил Стив.  
Лиам развернулся к вошедшему, и Стив увидел, как тот нервно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о брюки.   
— А доказательства у вас есть? — как всегда, хороший костюм, как всегда, бесстрастное выражение лица.   
— Если бы у меня не было доказательств, стал бы я Вас беспокоить?   
— Если Вы умный человек, Стивен, то не стали бы. Но проблема в том, что пока еще я не знаю, умный Вы человек или нет.   
— Стив? Что происходит? — Лиам переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, пытаясь понять, что же именно происходит.   
— У меня есть запись разговора. И кроме того, еще кое-какая очень важная информация, но ей я поделюсь только напрямую с руководством.  
— Это справедливое требование. И я предупредил наше начальство, что, возможно, Вы захотите встретиться с кем-то серьезнее простого куратора. Надоело возиться с мелкими поручениями, Стивен?  
— Вы себе даже не представляете.  
— Представляю, все мы оттуда начинали. Если Вы окажетесь правы и если Ваша важная информация действительно окажется важной, то для Вас эти дни будут окончены.   
Стиву показалось, что Лиам начал понимать, что именно происходит. Теперь он смотрел на Стива огромными испуганными глазами, в которых читалось неверие в происходящее. Не обращая на него никакого внимания, Стив достал телефон, нашел нужную запись и проиграл ее. Лиам услышал собственный голос, услышал, как рассказывает про ЩИТ. Взгляд метнулся к двери, но Стив уже успел выхватить пистолет.  
— Сынок, не стоит, — сказал он, взводя курок.   
— Это не правда! — сказал Лиам. — Он меня просто подставил! Он сам работает на ЩИТ!  
— Работает на ЩИТ и сдает собственного агента? — куратор наблюдал за ними с интересом. И даже не пытался его скрыть.  
— Зачем бы еще я стал ему рассказывать об этом? Почему еще я ему доверял?  
— Вопрос в том, Лиам, почему ты не рассказал об этом нам?  
Лиама трясло, его рука потянулась в карман, но Стив остановил его:  
— Подними руки, чтобы я их видел.   
— Как ты мог? Как ты мог, я не понимаю...  
— Прости, парень. Ничего личного, честно, — он, не опуская пистолета, повернулся к их куратору: — Что делать дальше?  
— Я услышал все, что хотел. Ты убедил меня еще по телефону, но теперь у меня сомнений не осталось. Что еще тебе делать? Стрелять, конечно.  
Стив не услышал задушенного “нет”, даже не взглянул Лиаму в лицо. Он выстрелил ему в лоб и убрал пистолет обратно в куртку.   
— Что делать с телом? — спросил он буднично.   
— Не переживай, о нем позаботятся. А вот тебе пора кое с кем познакомиться, пойдем.   
Кажется, дубовая мебель была ближе, чем Стив думал.


	7. Глава 6

_1943, Польша_

Несколько дней в лагере было тихо. Картер уехала куда-то по приказу Филлипса, о котором Стиву ничего не рассказали. Они попрощались скомкано и как-то сухо. Стив понял, что ее не устраивает ситуация с Баки, не устраивает решение Филлипса, и много чего еще в жизни не устраивает.   
Баки постепенно приходил в себя. Он все еще был не слишком разговорчив, иногда казался мрачным, но постепенно оттаивал.   
А потом одним утром случилось то, чего Стив хотел меньше всего на свете.   
— Слышали? Завтра к нам приедет Капитан Америка.  
Баки, которому Стив уже успел рассказать про Ходжа, оживился.   
— Ребята, это же отличные новости! Готовы к тому, чтобы вам подняли боевой дух?   
— Я видел его костюм. Ну, не знаю даже, у кого там что поднимется, — сказал один из солдат и рассмеялся.   
— Я вообще не понимаю, почему, если он весь из себя такой героический и сильный, он не воюет с нами, а ездит со сраным туром.  
Вопрос действительно был хороший. И ответ на него был очень простой: до тех пор, пока Капитан приносил правительству деньги, воевать его никто не отправит. Но озвучивать эту мысль Стив не стал.   
Ходжу организовали сцену, выделили отдельную палатку и встретили со всей важностью. Филлипс при этом, правда, не присутствовал. Видимо, он тоже не был фанатом Капитана.  
Когда Ходж вышел на сцену и Стив увидел его костюм и крылышки на капюшоне, то не смог сдержать улыбки, а стоявший рядом Баки сложился пополам от хохота.  
— Стив, — спросил он, отсмеявшись, — это мог быть ты? Это действительно мог быть ты? И меня лишили этого зрелища?   
На них кто-то шикнул. Баки, извиняясь поднял руки, а потом снова затрясся в беззвучном приступе смеха. И Стив был готов ходить в этой форме день и ночь, если она заставляла бы Баки так смеяться. Толпа встречала Капитана не слишком тепло. Стив вообще не понимал, на что рассчитывали люди, отправляя этого чистенького, не видавшего передовой клоуна выступать перед ними. Когда в подтанцовке за его спиной появился “Гитлер”, возмущаться стали вслух. Это не казалось смешным и уж точно не казалось вдохновляющим.  
— Вали со сцены, придурок. И позови нам девочек!   
Ходж не растерялся, не казался смущенным. Он спокойно пожал плечами и ушел со сцены. Так, будто это происходило с ним постоянно. Как будто он к этому привык.  
«Так что же ты ничего не предпринимаешь, придурок?» — подумал Стив.  
— Не хочешь пойти поздороваться? — спросил у него Баки.  
— Мечтаю, просто мечтаю, — Стив улыбнулся. — Или это ты хочешь познакомиться с легендой?   
— Послушай, не пойми меня неправильно, но я бы лучше познакомился вон с тем Гитлером, в нем как-то больше драматизма и таланта. Ну или с обворожительными мисс Америка, собравшимися здесь.  
— Это тебе вряд ли светит.  
— В твоей компании мне теперь не светит ничего и никогда, Стив. Ты видел себя?  
Баки говорил это не первый раз. И это Стиву почему-то нравилось. Не потому, что его радовали обещания Баки, что теперь красотки будут десятками падать к его ногам, а потому, что ему было неожиданно приятно осознавать, что Баки находит его привлекательным. Что само по себе, конечно, было клинически идиотским поводом для радости.   
Ходж сам нашел его после своего выступления. Зашел в его палатку, как к себе домой, нагло осматриваясь, со своей вечной гаденькой улыбкой на лице и очень особым взглядом. Стив очень хорошо знал, что когда так на тебя смотрят, то рано или поздно захотят ударить. Может, и хорошо, что Ходжа держали вдали от сражений. Убийство развязало бы ему руки и превратило бы хулигана в чудовище.  
— Роджерс-Роджерс. А я думал, что ты помер все-таки. Переживал даже, — он усмехнулся. — Не из-за тебя, конечно. Боялся, что тоже окочурюсь.  
— Ну, как видишь, я жив, — Стив вежливо улыбнулся. — Смотрю, ты делаешь карьеру на сцене?  
К его удивлению, ухмылка Гилмора не потускнела, а, напротив, стала еще шире.   
— Можешь умничать сколько хочешь. Я, по крайней мере, не торчу по уши в грязи, выживая на одной тушенке. И планирую дожить до конца войны состоятельным и декорированным героем. Так что я могу и стерпеть немного шуток от солдатни.   
Стив не ожидал от него такой откровенной гордости за собственную трусость.  
— А ты чем занят? Смотрю, тоже взводами не командуешь?  
— Простите, капитан, но, боюсь, это секретная информация, — он знал, что ничего глупее нельзя было придумать, чем опускаться до его уровня и хвастаться. Но смотря на его сытую, наглую улыбку, удержаться было чертовски сложно.  
— Такая уж и секретная? Ты вообще знаешь, почему я на самом деле здесь? — Стиву казалось, что Ходж нам ним смеётся. .   
— Разве не спеть нам песню о звездно-полосатом Капитане? — огрызнулся он в ответ.  
— Я здесь, потому что кто-то из ваших ребят завтра отправляется на очень сложную и очень секретную миссию. И может, я пока что не знаю деталей, но знаю главное: ее припишут мне.   
Стив сначала решил, что он неправильно его понял.   
— Прости, что? — переспросил он.  
— Ты не знал? Даже с твоим безумно высоким уровнем доступа? — Гилмор хищно прищурился. — А ты думал, откуда берутся мои фильмы? Стал бы сенатор рисковать американской иконой? Ведь если я умру, что станет с идеей о несокрушимости патриотического духа?  
Стив не хотел, отказывался этому верить.   
— И часто такое происходит?   
— Достаточно. Я закурю, не возражаешь?  
Стив хотел сказать, что возражает, черт побери, что очень возражает и выгнать его к чертям. Но вместо этого кивнул и спросил:  
— Но почему никто не рассказывает об этом?  
— Иногда людям платят, иногда угрожают. Некоторые делают это, потому что верят в идею национального героя. Кто-то просто слишком хороший профессионал, чтобы спорить с начальством. А иногда и рассказывать некому.   
Ходж сидел тут перед ним в этой идиотской ярко-синей форме, на которую сверху он набросил грубую кожаную куртку, явно, кстати, недешевую. Сидел с сигаретой в зубах и циничными шуточками, позабыв о своем щите и избитых лозунгах, за которыми, оказывается, лежали безымянные герои, создавшие этот миф.   
— Тебе самому не противно? — тихо спросил его Стив, даже не стараясь скрыть отвращение в голосе.   
— Послушай, когда я шел в программу, я был готов рисковать жизнью. И я уже успел повоевать, чтобы ты знал. И ничего благородного я в войне не нашел. Мне предложили возможность помогать кому-то и не рисковать при этом ежедневно собственной шкурой, не жить в дерьме, остаться человеком. И нет, мне не противно. Я, блядь, горд, что у меня это получилось. Так что, Роджерс, — он затушил бычок о подошву сапога и бросил его под ноги, — можешь направить свое осуждение на кого-нибудь еще. Потому что я считаю, что ты мне просто завидуешь.

Филлипс вызвал его к себе тем же вечером.  
— Вы перехватите поставку гидровского оружия, выдвигаетесь завтра утром. У нас есть четкий маршрут, по которому они будут следовать. Людей с ними будет немного, а ты, как меня уверяли, стоишь целой армии. Так что надеюсь, что проблем не возникнет.   
— И скольких агентов вы отправляете? — спросил Стив, разглядывая план, который перед ним разложил полковник.— Вы ведь должны быть уверены, что никто из нас не захочет болтать об этом задании, в частности о том, что с нами не будет Капитана.  
— Вижу, ты поболтал с Ходжем, — Филлипс постучал пальцами по столу, — что ж, я собирался объяснить тебе все сам, но по большому счету это и не важно. Я ведь уже говорил тебе, Роджерс, что тебе придется заплатить за эту выходку с Аццано. Я не шутил.   
— Сколько людей Вы отправляете?  
— Пятеро агентов, считая тебя. Все отличные парни, опытные, умелые. Двоих, кстати, привел ты. Ну, и можешь взять своего Барнса, если уверен, что он не станет трепать.   
— Пятеро? Вы, кажется, говорили что-то про неуместные риски, разве нет? Это, по-вашему, не риск? — Стив знал, что повысил голос, что он не имел права так говорить со старшим по званию, но он не мог промолчать.   
— Знаешь, о чем я тебе говорил? О том, что надо уметь следовать приказам. И я знаю, что есть решения, которые принимаю не я. Нравится мне это или нет. Научись и ты. А теперь иди к своим людям: ты командующий операцией, так веди себя соответственно.

Стив вслушивался в тяжелое дыхание спящих рядом солдат. Вслушивался с завистью и тяжелым сердцем. Сам он не спал так глубоко и спокойно с первого своего удачного выстрела. Может, в чем-то Баки и был прав: Стиву здесь было тяжело. Ну, а кому не было? Какой человек, зажатый между двумя бетонными плитами, состраданием и долгом, между первородными “убей” или “будь убит”, почувствует себя как дома?  
Баки лежал рядом, на соседней койке. Можно было руку протянуть и при желании до него дотронуться. Если прислушаться, можно было почувствовать его запах, знакомый запах тепла, табака и дома. Стив повернулся к нему, всматриваясь в темноту, и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, Баки заметил и усмехнулся.  
— Не спится? — спросил он тихо.   
Стив покачал головой.   
— Хочешь, пройдемся? — Баки сел, потягиваясь.   
— Да, пойдем, — Стив скучал по нему, скучал сильно, хоть теперь они и были вместе. Но, окруженные другими людьми, они почти не оставались наедине, и Стиву не хватало их долгих разговоров один на один в тесной бруклинской квартирке, освещенной одной только тусклой лампой, оставшейся еще от мамы, и их сонными голосами.   
Было холодное, раннее утро. Рассвет занимался где-то там, на горизонте, за стеной деревьев, здесь же небо было темным и неприветливым. Баки закурил — яркий огонек во тьме.   
— Странно это все, да? — Баки смотрел куда-то себе под ноги. — Как будто и не с нами происходит?   
Стив понимал, о чем он. Теперь, с появление Барнса, все изменилось. Его жизнь до и после “Перерождения” слилась в общий странный поток, который до того был разделен на две совершенно разные половины. Два разных человека, проживавших до этого разные судьбы, встретились и существовали теперь в одном теле.  
— Немного. Я все еще удивляюсь каждый раз, когда вижу тебя рядом. Как будто мне снится бредовый сон, и я вот-вот проснусь.   
— Кстати, о снах. Давно ты?   
— Давно что?   
— Перестал спать?   
Стив не сомневался, что Баки заметит. Не мог не заметить, особенно, когда и сам каждую ночь бежал от каких-то собственных кошмаров.  
— Я сплю, просто меньше. Да мне и хватает, на самом деле. Пара-тройка часов — и я уже в строю.  
— Понятно, — Барнс с какой-то странной улыбкой покачал головой,— все никак не привыкну, что ты теперь сверхчеловек. Вот так говорю с тобой, и если не поворачиваться, то кажется, что ты все тот же Стив. Как будто ничего и не изменилось.  
Стив бы хотел сказать, что так и есть, что он все тот же. Вот только это была бы не правда.   
— Не представляю, как это — оказаться в поле вместе с тобой. Все думаю, что будет, и не могу себе представить.   
Стив боялся этого ужасно. Боялся, что они не смогут не думать друг о друге. Что Баки начнет бросаться ради него под пули, что он сам не сможет с ясной головой оценивать ситуацию, зная, что тот рядом. Что захочет скрыть собственное равнодушие к чужой смерти, к смерти от его руки. Это с одной стороны. А с другой, он был почти уверен, что их неестественная единородность и здесь соединит их в один слаженный механизм.  
— Там, в Кройцберге, все случилось так быстро, — сказал вдруг Баки. — Некоторые из нас даже не поняли, что все кончено. Да и я тоже. Пытался еще, знаешь, отстреливаться. А вокруг выросли эти их огромные танки, все взрывалось от их выстрелов. У них оружие такое странное... Я даже не поверил сначала, думал, мне показалось, что от одной пули урона, как от гранаты. И эти шлемы… Как будто ты не с людьми сражаешься. Так ведь куда легче убивать, когда не понимаешь, что перед тобой человек. Знаешь только: враг… А потом вдруг: бах — и никого уже не осталось, все мертвые лежат, — рыжий огонек его сигареты немного дрожал, отблеск отражался в остекленевших глаза, — я не думал, сдаваться, веришь? Думал, что лучше умру, прихватив с собой побольше этих тварей, но что-то произошло, взорвалось совсем рядом со мной, я отрубился, а в себя пришел уже в Аццано, в той клетке. И понял, что надо бороться, надо попытаться вытащить их, нас, оттуда… А теперь они все мертвы.   
Стив положил ему руку на плечо — осунувшееся, жилистое. Сжал. А что тут еще скажешь? Нечего, остается только молчать. Про то, что происходило после, Баки не рассказывал, да и его товарищи тоже. Что-то с ними сделало это место, что-то вытащило из них, и оглядываться никто не собирался.   
— А с тобой что случилось? — Баки все еще не поворачивался к нему, говорил как-то безжизненно, плоско. — Ты так странно смотришь все время на меня, как будто разрешения спрашиваешь заговорить. Как будто боишься, что я зол на тебя.   
Вот он, момент, чтобы рассказать обо всем. О пытках, о мальчиках, совсем еще детях, падающих замертво от его руки, потому что не было времени думать, идейные они или нет. Обо всем этом.   
— Разве? Не знаю, Баки. Я просто устал, наверное.   
Тот кивнул в ответ. Затушил сигарету.  
— Ясно.

***

_2011, Нью-Йорк_

Кабинет был просторным, светлым. Дубовая мебель, пушистые ковры — все как Стив себе и представлял. Арнольд Браун, представительный, холеный мужчина с сеткой морщин на лице и явно подкрашенными волосами сидел через стол от Стива, не сводя с него пристального, пронизывающе внимательного взгляда. Стиву он сесть не предложил.  
— Вы же сами слышите на записи, что Лиам это подтвердил: на борту было два человека. Я понимаю, что Вам, может, тяжело в это поверить, но…  
— Не стоит считать меня идиотом, — голос Брауна был сухим и жестким, как наждачная бумага. — Я могу поверить во многое, если меня в этом убедят.   
— И что же в моей истории кажется Вам неубедительным?  
— С чего бы товарищу Капитана Америка работать на Гидру?   
Стив не сдержал раздраженного смешка:  
— Если бы Вы хоть раз общались с Гилмором, у Вас этих вопросов бы не возникло.  
— Почему СНР, получив второго суперсолдата, не использовало его для чего-то стоящего? Как так вышло, что мы о Вас ничего не слышали?  
— Неужели Вы, из всех людей, не понимаете преимущества скрывать лучшие карты? К тому же очень многое из того, что сделал Гилмор, на самом деле сделал я. По крайней мере до того, как я стал работать с доктором Золой, если, конечно, Вы знаете, кто это.  
— Вы работали на Золу? Интересно, очень интересно. Значит, переметнулись еще на войне?  
— Просто в какой-то момент мне надоело, что все достается Ходжу, что я рискую своей жизнью, смотрю, как мои друзья умирают, но это он остается несокрушимым капитаном. Я не видел цели, я не понимал, куда меня ведут мои командующие. И выбрал тех, кто смотрел на мир куда реалистичнее и с людьми своими был честнее.

***

_Польша, 1943_

Некогда пустынные дороги были вспаханы, изрыты, истоптаны. Спокойствие леса, встревоженное присутствием врага, заставляло нервно осматриваться по сторонам и крепче прижимать к себе винтовку. Они затаились в тени деревьев, в стороне от колеи, готовые взорвать разложенную на пути взрывчатку.   
— Вот уж в чем Дернир был мастером! — сказал Дум-Дум, утирая грязной рукой взмокший лоб, когда они закончили протягивать бикфордов шнур и заняли свои позиции. — Лучший подрывник, что я встречал.  
Они ждали довольно долго, сидели на влажной земле, подернутой первым инеем, почти не переговаривались. Потому что, и Стив был в этом уверен, у всех в груди свербело навязчивое предчувствие беды. И, как оказалось, не зря.   
Стив не знал, была ли это ошибка разведки или их намеренно отправили на смерть, но колонна из трех машин, которую ему обещал Филлипс, оказалась в два раза больше. Шесть машин и вдвое больше людей. Взрывом зацепило только первые две, они, полыхнув, перевернулись, из мгновенно вспыхнувших кабин не доносилось уже ни звука: мгновенная смерть. Стало теплее.   
Они отстреливались из-за деревьев, пока гидровские солдаты в неизменных черных костюмах вылезали из грузовиков. Стив посматривал на Баки, на его напряженное лицо, на цепкий взгляд, на то, как методично он совершает один точный выстрел за другим. Они медленно отступали, пока это было возможно, но очень скоро численное преимущество на стороне врага начало сказываться. Стив увидел, как один из их солдат, задушено всхлипнув, падает в грязь и замирает. Шустрый, толковый парень, который попал на фронт прямиком из МТИ. Их осталось пятеро. Потом ещё один меткий выстрел, и темно зеленая форма уже напитывается кровью, бурое пятно расползается на животе — их осталось четверо. Тогда Стив двинулся обратно в наступление. Не мог ждать, пока их перестреляют одного за другим.   
Справа послышался еле слышный свист. Стив повернул голову: Баки последовал за ним. Он подмигнул, выстрелил и разнес одному гидровцу плечо. Вдвоём они быстро сокращали преимущество, дело пошло живее, и скоро их было пятеро к четырём. Агенты гидры начинали нервничать, это чувствовалось в поспешных выстрелах, в долгих отсидках в укрытии. Они не могли просто вернуться в машины и уехать: дорогу перегородили взорванные машины. Не могли они и сдать назад, в тыл. Там их уже мог поджидает неприятель.  
Стив жестами показал Баки, что он собирается двинуться вперёд, туда, где поджидал за деревьями один из противников. Баки кивнул, мол, прикрою, давай. Все случилось очень быстро: гидровец кинулся ему навстречу. То ли надеялся застать его врасплох, то ли у него просто сдали нервы, но между ними произошла короткая борьба, а потом Стив выстрелил ему в голову в упор. Пуля пробила шлем. И все еще оглушенный звуком выстрела, он увидел, как облепило визор гидровского шлема красной отвратительной кашей. И эта грязная смерть окончательно утвердила их победу.  
Выжившие стояли на дороге, загнанные и усталые. Баки как-то слепо смотрел на затихшего гидровца, которого минуту назад отчаянно вбивал в грязь прикладом. Стив видел его лицо: никакой ярости, только упрямая сосредоточенность. Они вчетвером вернулись на дорогу и оперативно перегружали вооружение из взорванных грузовиков. Действовать они старались как можно быстрее, на случай если появится неожиданное подкрепление.   
В затянувшейся тишине раздавшийся выстрел прозвучал до странного громко. Стив обернулся. Ему показалось, что его со всей силы ударили под дых, когда он увидел, что произошло: один из лежавших на земле гидровских агентов выстрелил в Дугана. За выстрелом последовало змеиное шипение, вечное “Хайль Гидра”. Дум-Дум добил выжившую змею одним ударом. Быстро, технично. А потом осел на землю, держась за правое бедро.   
— Командир, — невесело сказал он, — похоже, не выберусь.   
Стив смотрел на стремительно темнеющую ткань его брюк. И понимал: тот прав. Баки подбежал к товарищу, опустился рядом с Дуганом, в каком-то странном возбуждении сказал:   
— Рано сдаваться, рано, Дум-Дум, ты чего? Куда мы без тебя, дружище?   
Стив протянул ему бинт из своей санитарной сумки, помог наложить жгут.   
— Надо быстрее вывезти его отсюда, в лагере ему помогут, — Баки отчаянно суетился, Дум-Дум смотрел на него со спокойной грустью, но не спорил. Как будто понимал, что сейчас только это Барнса и успокоит.  
Они уже почти разобрались с погрузкой оружия, оставалось совсем немного. Но вопрос, есть ли это время у Дугана, оставался открытым. Как будто прочитав мысли Стива, он сказал.   
— Командир, я сейчас не геройствую, я говорю, как есть: вам надо все доделать, а не думать про меня. Мы же оба с тобой видим, мне или повезет, или нет. И ничем ты мне не поможешь, если бросишь оружие, которое могло бы пригодиться нашим ребятам, вот тут, посреди дороги. Ясно?   
Стив знал, что он прав. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Баки, и понял, что тот уверен: Стив сейчас бросит все и кинется спасать Дугана. Стив из Бруклина бы так, наверное, и поступил. И совершил бы ошибку. Он отвернулся, избегая этого режущего стального взгляда.  
— Баки, помоги мне перенести Дугана в кабину. А потом загрузим остатки и быстрее уедем.   
Тот промолчал. Он ни сказал ему больше ни слова, пока они не закончили с погрузкой. А потом только сухо спросил:  
— Что тут с тобой случилось? — и сел от него в другую машину, с Дуганом. Стив же пустил за руль Пола, приставленного к ним Филлипсом агента. Пол был отличным стрелком и очень не любил ненужную болтовню. 

Они гнали, как могли, но добрались до лагеря только к следующему утру. Когда они были уже совсем близко, Стив увидел, что на дороге их поджидает Ходж. Он стоял, облокотившись о дерево, спокойно курил, посматривая в их сторону. Пол затормозил, Стив открыл дверь и крикнул:  
— Буди медиков, у нас раненый!  
— Не, ребята, я к вам. Вы рано, кстати, молодцы. Подвинься, Роджерс. Ты забыл, что ли, мы вместе были на этой операции.  
— Ты что, не слышал? У нас человек умирает!  
— Чем быстрее я сяду, тем быстрее ему помогут, — безразлично отозвался Ходж.  
Стив хотел набить ему морду. Избить в мясо, сломать его чертовы скулы, чтобы лицо перестало напоминать человеческое, чтобы видно было тварь, спрятавшуюся за правильными чертами. Он молча подвинулся. Ходж, не спеша, подошел, бросил бычок в грязь и забрался в кабину.   
Их встретили радостными криками. Проснувшиеся солдаты будили товарищей, они облепили машины, радостно встречая Капитана Америка и его героев. Гилмору жали руки, что-то там говорили про его выступление, мол, им жаль, что его так плохо встретили. Гилмор снисходительно кивал, улыбался белозубо. Стив продрался сквозь толпу к Филлипсу, требуя медиков. Дум-Дума пронесли прямо через взбудораженную толпу, но на него лишний раз даже не смотрели. Он был бледным до мертвенной серости, но, и это казалось чудом, дышал. Боролся, даря им робкую надежду, что все обойдется. Вокруг грузовиков уже суетились операторы с камерой, он слышал, как один из них сказал:  
— Хорошо, что вынесли труп. Он нам в кадре точно не нужен.

***

_2011, Нью-Йорк_

— Понимаете, Роджерс, мы здесь далеко не такие дураки, как Вы, может быть, думаете. И с чего мне знать, что Вы все еще не работаете на Фьюри? — Браун крутил в руках дорогую ручку, небрежно откинувшись в кресле. В глаза бросались его наигранные спокойствие и невозмутимость. Но взгляд оставался цепким.   
— Хотите, чтобы я Вам это доказал? — спросил Стив небрежно. — Легко. У нас с ним на днях назначена встреча. Могу передать ему любую информацию, какую захотите. Не знаю, что еще Вам может быть нужно. В конце концов, я только что убил на ваших глазах двойного агента. Или Вы считаете, что это нормальная практика для агентов ЩИТа?   
— Кто-то еще знает, что Вы ведете дела с Фьюри?   
— Нет, он не захотел никого в это посвящать. Не доверяет никому. И, правильно, как я понимаю.  
Браун улыбнулся.  
— Тогда у меня есть другая идея, как раз и навсегда определиться с твоей преданностью.


	8. Глава 7

_1944, март, Бельгия_

Они уже двое суток продирались сквозь подернутые изморозью бесконечные леса. Стив устал, измучился. Нервы, натянутые до предела, изведенные недосыпом и голодом, звенели от каждого шороха. За эти долгие семь месяцев ада Баки и Стив привыкли к постоянному уединенному сосуществованию. Последнее время им давали только одиночные миссии, и в чем-то, наверное, так было проще. Они были уверены друг в друге, чувствовали мысли друг друга, действовали как один четко отлаженный механизм. Грелись долгими разговорами, да что там, иногда хватало одного взгляда Барнса, и Стив уже забывал о нудной тоске, засевшей глубоко в груди. Но эти дни выдались такими промозглыми, такими тяжелыми и голодными, что ни на разговоры, ни на взгляды сил у них не оставалось…  
Краем глаза Стив заметил какое-то движение наверху. Он резко повернул голову, готовый выхватить пистолет. На голой, припорошенной снегом ветке сидела галка.  
— Одна на гóре, — мрачно прокомментировал Баки, заметив, куда он смотрит.  
— Теперь мы верим в детские считалки? — спросил Стив.  
— Я верю во все, чему меня научила миссис Роджерс.  
Стив не сдержал усмешки.  
— Да уж, это она в тебе всегда ценила.  
— А что ей было делать, если её собственный сын вырос атеистом? — серьезно сказал Баки.  
— Ты никогда это не забудешь, да? — Стив покачал головой.  
— Кто-то же должен наставлять тебя на путь истинный!

Стив вспомнил тот вечер. Их крошечную кухню, залитую тёплым светом, маму у плиты, сидящего рядом Баки — он заглянул к ним перед ужином и теперь помогал чистить картофель.   
Стив тогда заметил между делом, что многое из написанного в библии не имеет никакого смысла. Сара не кричала, не ругалась, не спорила. Просто посмотрела на него, как на дурачка, покачала головой, и сказала:  
— Баки, ты уж присмотри за ним, пока он не наживет себе немножечко ума, а?   
Она потрепала Барнса по волосам и продолжила:  
— Вот вроде столько времени вместе проводите, Стивен, а ты не хочешь взять с друга пример.  
Баки улыбнулся широкой, невинной улыбкой. Стив закатил глаза: Баки уже давно заявил, что в бога он решительно не верит и в церковь ходит, только чтобы порадовать миссис Роджерс. Но спорить он не стал, а Сара с тех пор не упускала случая упрекнуть Стива его безответственным отношением к религии и поставить ему в пример Барнса.  
Если оставить шутки, отношения у Стива с богом действительно были сложные. Он, привыкший глотать пыль бруклинской брусчатки, привыкший к окружавшим его нищете и страданиям, очень уж был далек от хоралов и душещипательных историй об Иисусе. Что и говорить о тонне несправедливости на страницах Святой Библии, с которой Стив пытался спорить еще с монашками в школе, и за что регулярно получал линейкой по пальцам. После смерти Сары он старался снова обрести веру, ради нее продолжать ходить в церковь и молиться, но хватило его ненадолго: ее измученное долгой болезнью лицо на похоронах поставило точку в вопросе его веры.   
— Одна на гóре, как там дальше? Две на радость? Да уж, двух галок мы в таком случае еще не скоро увидим.   
— Выше нос, Стиви, ты что-то совсем раскис, да?   
Баки подошел ближе, обхватил его за плечи. Он раскраснелся от холода, осунулся от усталости. Но улыбался.  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ну, пройдем еще немного и устроимся на ночь, да? — с наигранной бодростью спросил он.

Когда они установили палатку, Баки ненадолго засел с книгой. Он вообще много читал в последнее время, еще больше, чем до войны. Менял книги при любой возможности, с собой у него всегда было карманное издание из тех, что огромными тиражами выпускали специально для солдат. Он перечитал своего любимого “Моби Дика”, залпом проглотил Фицджеральда, который достался ему вусмерть истрепанным и без нескольких страниц, подбросил Стиву “Дерево в Бруклине”, от которого они оба впали в болезненную, но странным образом успокаивающую ностальгию, а сейчас читал “Гроздья гнева”. Он говорил, что, оказавшись между страниц, мог снова почувствовал себя человеком. Стив его хорошо понимал, приятно было ради разнообразия слышать у себя в голове чей-то чужой голос, да еще и оказаться подальше от окружающей действительности, на какой-нибудь южной ферме, где от жары трескается уставшая земля. Ему самому от действительности помогали отвлечься рисунки. Баки теперь не против был попозировать, да и странного в этих многочисленных портретах больше ничего не было: они были единственными людьми на долгую-долгую глушь. Кого еще Стиву было рисовать? Так проходили их привалы. Одна палатка на двоих, тусклый свет походной лампы. Можно представить, что они просто забрались под одно одеяло в Бруклине и стараются не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить Сару. В эти моменты Стив получал тот жизненно необходимый грамм счастья, всего лишь крошечный огонек, который не давал его сердцу покрыться толстой коркой льда, удерживавший его от звероподобной жестокости, до которой он дошел до их с Барнсом встречи на фронте.   
За светом и гарью города бывает не видно звезд. Теперь они видели их каждую ночь. Там, в далеком не-здесь Бруклина, Стив мог врать себе, закрывать глаза на то, как ныло и истекало кровью его сердце каждый раз, когда Баки щурился, улыбаясь. Он мог делать вид, что это что-то братское, что это просто дружеская ревность, что он скучает по маме, что угодно. Теперь, высвеченное взрывами и чистой безбрежностью фронта, его чувство обострилось, накалилось, сияло в темноте их с Баки одиночества. Стив так хотел бы любить красиво, свободно, как в книгах, которые читал Баки, любить свято и чисто, но теперь он так крепко был скован злом, жесткостью и холодом, что и любовь у него выходила такая же. Уродливая, жадная.   
Стив был болен, он узнавал это лихорадочное, полубредовое состояние, в котором он забывался иногда. У него ломило кости, скручивало пальцы в артритном спазме, слезились глаза и горячими волнами накатывала бессонница. Они спали так близко в этой студеной брезентовой тесноте, что дышали одним воздухом, Стив чувствовал запах его тела, его тепло в такой дразнящей близости, что каждая ночь превращалась в испытание: не протянуть руку, не коснуться. Не прижаться губами к груди, чтобы почувствовать ровное биение сердца. Он не надеялся на взаимность, даже не думал о ней. Просто с каждым днем ему хотелось быть немного ближе. И в особенно холодные ночи, когда они, вспоминая суровые бруклинские зимы, прижимались друг другу в погоне за теплом, Стив таял от мучительного, острого удовольствия, так крепко сплетенного со стыдом, что когда Баки привычно, по-братски, по-товарищески, целовал его в макушку, глаза щипали злые слезы. Стив запутался, заблудился в себе, в них, не понимал, что ему нужно: чтобы отболело, чтобы отпустило, или же чтобы это чувство, эта любовь, ну же, не будь трусом, называй ее как должно, поглотила его настолько, что он просто выкрикнет свое признание, слишком долго хранимое им, Баки в лицо, чтобы предстать перед его судом, чтобы тот сам его сердце взвесил и решил, как сильно оно пропиталось свинцом и какой из его грехов страшнее. Тот, что питается смертью, или тот, что питается чем-то совсем другим. Стиву было жаль, что в нем не осталось веры, но иногда, чтобы заснуть, он продолжал повторять оставшиеся в памяти слова, от которых перед глазами сразу появлялись подсвеченный золотом силуэт мамы, упорная надежда в глазах Баки и тихое спокойствие.  
“Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной”.

***

_2011, Нью-Йорк_

Сумерки, грязно-сиреневые, были подсвечены загорающимися вдалеке неоновыми вывесками. Стив ждал, прислонившись к остову разбитого, покореженного форда. Вокруг разлагались и ждали своего часа, чтобы оказаться под прессом, десятки отслуживших свой век машин. И каждая казалась Стиву произведением технического искусства.   
— Давно ждешь?   
Фьюри подходил не спеша, посматривая настороженно по сторонам. Не потому, что ожидал засады или чувствовал угрозу, просто по привычке: всегда начеку. Длинный плащ, руки в карманы, цепкий взгляд. Роджерс оттолкнулся от капота, выпрямился.   
— Нет, не очень.   
— Прости, Роджерс. Дела задержали, сам понимаешь.   
Они пожали руки.  
— Из офиса сразу ко мне?   
— Офис в моем случае понятие относительное.  
— Есть какие-то новости? Ты так срочно меня выдернул, что я думал у тебя происходит какой-то крайний пиздец.  
— Нет, никакого пиздеца, — Стив держал руки в карманах, расслабленная, спокойная поза. Вот только пальцы правой крепко сжимали рукоятку Смит-Вессона. — Хотя, конечно, это смотря с чьей стороны посмотреть.  
— Какого хрена ты тогда устроил такую панику?  
— Я сказал, что все нормально, я не сказал, что новостей нет.   
— Ты уже скажешь мне в чем дело или мы весь хренов вечер будем тут стоять?  
Стив кивнул. Он смотрел на Фьюри с каким-то сосредоточенным напряжением, как будто готовился к броску.   
— Новости, директор, для вас неутешительные, — Фьюри прищурился, его рука практически машинально потянулась к кобуре под пальто, отточенное быстрое движение, но Стив был быстрее. Он вытащил пистолет и выстрелил. Трижды. Три выстрела в грудь, практически в упор. Фьюри упал Стиву под ноги. От каждого нового выстрела он вздрагивал всем телом. После второго все еще пытался вытащить пистолет. После третьего обмяк, замер. Стив выстрелил еще раз, в спину. На всякий случай. Огляделся, лишний раз убедился, что никто его не видел и пошел прочь.   
Уже добравшись до квартиры, он набрал заученный наизусть номер связного со своего одноразового сотового телефона. Тот ответил мгновенно.  
— Мистер Роджерс? — бодро осведомился он.  
— Дело сделано, — сухо ответил Стив.  
— Мы уже и сами в курсе, Вы же понимаете, не могли отправить Вас на такое задание без присмотра. Очень чистая работа, мои поздравления. Что ж, мы с Вами очень скоро свяжемся, Стивен. Очень скоро.   
Стив повесил трубку и обессиленно растянулся на кровати. Это был чертовски долгий день, и что-то подсказывало ему, что таких будет еще очень много.

***

_1945, январь_

Мороз ударил резко, с какой-то оглушительной силой. Воздух, пронизанный жидким солнечным светом, стал болезненно острым, обжигал щеки и забирался под одежду. Они вышли, когда еще до конца не рассвело, и целый день пробирались через осточертевшие леса. Земля, промерзшая за холодную ночь, еще не укрытая снегом, хрустела под ногами. Если верить карте, они уже были недалеко от места, к которому направлялись.   
— Мы же уже рядом, да? Может, здесь и палатку разобьем? — сказал Баки. Изо рта у него вырывались белые облачка пара.  
— Да, похоже на то, — кивнул Стив.   
— Ну, не можем же прямо у обрыва ее поставить. Там же ветрище, да и заметно слишком. Лучше здесь.  
— Ты прав, — Стив остановился, осмотрелся. Место и впрямь было подходящим.   
Баки сбросил с плеча тяжелую сумку, с удовольствием потянулся.  
— Отлично! — он топтался на месте, тщетно пытаясь согреться. — И давай быстрее, Стиви, я уже очень хочу развести чертов костер и попытаться спасти свои отмороженные конечности.  
Когда они, несмотря на негнущиеся от мороза пальцы, все же закончили с приготовлениями, Баки спросил:  
— Думаешь, мы правда можем перехватить этого доктора?  
Последние недели они охотились за доктором Золой — Пегги утверждала, что он отвечал едва ли не за все проекты Шмидта и, лишившись его, Гидра окажется без одной из основных своих голов. (Когда она это озвучила, Баки едва слышно прыснул, наслушавшись предсмертный гидровских воплей).  
— Если полученные нами сообщения подтвердились, и он действительно будет на этом поезде, а я очень надеюсь, что он там будет, то да, конечно. Перехватим.   
На самом деле, шансов у них было совсем немного, и оба это знали. Но так выглядели все их миссии. Филлипс не соврал: беречь Стива никто не собирался. И то, с какой методичностью их с Баки отправляли на совершенно самоубийственные миссии, чтобы присваивать Капитану Америка все более и более безумные победы (конечно, если это не было одно из тех заданий, которые передавались Стиву с глазу на глаз и о которых он даже Пегги не рассказывал в их редкие встречи), казалось ему проявлением какой-то лютой жестокости. Как будто в СНР все для себя решили, что Роджерс готов пройти через любой ад, в который его забросят. И в целом, так оно и было. Вот только его бросали туда вместе с Баки. А это кардинально меняло дело.   
— Чего ты мрачный такой? — Баки удалось, наконец, разжечь костерок, и он с удовольствием вытянул вперед замерзшие, измученные долгим переходом ноги.  
Иногда Стив задумывался о том, как Баки удается сохранять в себе эту искреннюю теплоту. Не продуктивный оптимизм Стива, который помогал ему переходить от одной цели к другой, продолжать движение вперед, раз за разом подниматься, когда его сбивают с ног. Не эта упрямая вера в то, что он должен и может продолжать борьбу, а какое-то особое чувство, согревающее не столько самого Барнса, сколько тех, кто его окружал. Стив ведь замечал, как обостряются от глодающей кости тревоги черты лица Баки, когда он думал, что никто на него не смотрит. Видел, как по утрам, когда тот просыпался, когда еще не успевал широко улыбнуться и пошутить, плескалось в его глазах что-то отчаянно болезненное. Но он загонял это так глубоко себе под кожу, что добраться до этих скрытых мыслей было невозможно. А на поверхности была эта поразительная готовность сделать Стива, да и всех, кому это было нужно, немного счастливее.   
Задумывался Стив кое о чем еще. О том, что произошло дождливой августовской ночью, холодной, влажной, озаряемой вспышками молний, сотрясаемой громом. Они были далеко за линией фронта, забрались в глотку вражеских территорий: охотились за образцом источника энергии, используемой Шмидтом для оружия Гидры. Палатка, едва спасающая их от бури, темнота. Они лежали совсем рядом. Голод, этот алчный жадный зверь, спавший в груди Стива, поднимавший голову каждый раз, когда Баки был рядом, готовый впиться зубами в любую возможность прикоснуться, почувствовать теплое движение жизни под его кожей, не давал ему заснуть. Он пытался отвлечься, пытался не думать о размеренном дыхании у себя за спиной, потом все же не выдержал, повернулся и увидел, что Баки не спит. Тот, казалось, тоже был удивлен, что не его одного мучает бессонница. Смотрел как-то странно, как будто немного пьяно. Они не произнесли ни слова, дышали в унисон, выдерживая неприлично затянувшийся обмен взглядами, обнаженными до непристойности. Не прикрытыми улыбками, шутками, словами, в которых полуправда сплеталась с ложью. Два заряженных, как оголенный провод взгляда и стоны ветра вдалеке. Баки протянул руку, коснулся щеки Стива. Жест пока еще невинный, пока еще не требующий ничего. Точка невозврата только впереди. Они могли бы остановиться здесь. Стив закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим коротким прикосновением. Баки провел рукой вниз по его лицу, легко касаясь огрубевшими пальцами. Когда он дотронулся до шеи, Стив вздрогнул. Он распахнул глаза. Баки хмурился, словно пытался принять какое-то очень сложное решение, словно он был напуган и сбит с толку. Он отдернул руку, но Стив перехватил ее, прижался губами к ладони. Вот он, момент, когда надо было решиться. После которого поворачивать назад было бы уже поздно. Баки вдохнул судорожно, хрипло.

***

_1944, июль, Лондон_

Незадолго до этой вылазки они провели несколько дней в Лондоне, чтобы отоспаться, пообщаться с людьми, избавиться от полузвериных, хищных повадок, въевшихся в них за долгие недели разведки. Все было почти как дома. Баки прихорашивался, шутил и пытался затащить Стива в какой-нибудь бар, поближе к веселью, к танцам. Как будто сам не замечал, как неуместно это все, как чуждо стало им обоим. Или замечал, но отказывался принять это. Или принимал, но хотел разубедить Стива. Стив, конечно же, отказывался. Как всегда, отсиживался дома или уходил пораньше. Вот только одним вечером на него, пока он сидел в пустом, чужом номере, накатила странная, выдавливавшая воздух из легких тоска. И чем дольше он торчал там один, тем паршивее ему становилось. В конце концов, он не выдержал, оделся и отправился по адресу, оставленному ему Баки. Ночь была теплой. Люди купались в льющемся из окон ресторанов и пабов свете, смеялись в дрожащем мареве сигаретного дыма как в последний раз. Нарядные девушки прятали в складках ярких платьев усталость и страх, солдаты в отглаженных формах крепко обнимали их за талии, обещали, что смогут их защитить. Стив петлял по незнакомым улицам, наслаждаясь чужим лихорадочным весельем, и завернул к нужному бару из какого-то темного переулка. Он уже увидел нужную вывеску из-за угла, когда заметил спрятавшуюся в тени пару. Мужчина, высокий, широкоплечий, прижимал свою спутницу к стене. Они что-то говорили друг другу, казалось, что они спорят. Стив не слышал, о чем, видел только, что руки мужчины, шарят в темноте по чужому телу, хотя их и пытаются оттолкнуть. Стив позволил себе всмотреться пристальнее в происходящее, чтобы понять, не нужна ли его помощь. Он подошел ближе, разглядел, что на незнакомце была форма американского пилота, а потом посмотрел ему за плечо и замер, оглушенный. У стены, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, пытаясь, впрочем, не слишком усердно оттолкнуть руки летчика, стоял Барнс. Стив услышал его хриплое, обещающее: “Не здесь, Арчи”. Стив сделал шаг назад, во тьму, развернулся, пошел обратно в гостиницу. По дороге он решил завернуть в первый попавшийся паб. Шум, галдеж возвращали его к реальности. Стив заказал четыре порции виски. Он не мог опьянеть, но знал, что если пить быстро и много, то внутри на какое-то время возникнут дразнящие теплота и легкость. В памяти одно за другим всплывали воспоминания: Баки приходит домой под утро, шумит беззаботно ключами, улыбается воровато и пахнет резко и незнакомо. “Новая подружка?” — спрашивает Стив сонно. “Вроде того” — отмахивается Баки. Или еще: Барнс знакомит его со своими друзьями, один из них, до неприличия хорошенький, весь вечер обменивается с ним короткими взглядами, они выходят покурить вдвоем, Баки возвращается раскрасневшимися, нервно приглаживает волосы и никак не может сосредоточиться. Или: Стив возвращается домой немного раньше, чем планировал. Его встречает Баки в помятой рубашке, весь какой-то дерганный, смеется много, не к месту, говорит: ”К нам заскочил на пару минут мой друг, я вас сейчас познакомлю, но он уже уходит”. Почему он не рассказал? Думал, что Стив не поймет? Осудит? Или же напротив Баки знал, как Стив отнесется к этой новости, и боялся подарить ему ложную надежду? Стив хотел забыть о том, что он увидел, но улыбка Баки, его довольный прищур, это обещание в его голосе въелись ему под веки. Куда они пойдут? Как проведут эту ночь? Нельзя было позволять себе думать о таком, нельзя. Вот только что было делать, если мысли сами забирались в голову, расцветали пышными образами? Когда Стив добрался до своей постели, он чувствовал себя до тошноты несчастным, одиноким и возбужденным. И справиться той ночью он смог только с одним из этих чувств.

***

_1944, август_

Баки вдохнул судорожно, хрипло. Хотелось что-то сказать, объясниться, или хотя бы просто услышать собственный голос, чтобы убедиться, что это происходит именно с ним. Это он чувствует теплое прикосновение его руки на своей шее, это он решается обнять Барнса дрожащей от напряжения рукой. Какое-то время они лежали вот так, замерев. Молчание, густое и темное, наполняло воздух. Баки облизнул пересохшие губы. Голова немного кружилась. Что-то останавливало их обоих, что-то удерживало, но что? Что в этом страшном бесчеловечном безвременье имело значение? Как можно было страшиться будущего, которое, с большой вероятностью, могло никогда и не наступить? Теперь Стив не мог вспомнить, кто сделал тот первый шаг, кто потащил второго за собой в бездну, ему казалось, что это был он, но он мог и ошибаться. Первый поцелуй был кроткий, благочестивый. Сжатые губы, дрожащие ресницы. Чужое дыхание на лице, совсем близко. Сердце, бьющееся в горле, кровь, стучащая в ушах громче дождя и грома. Баки потянул его на себя, ближе, еще ближе, как будто хотел избавиться от разделяющих их границ, как будто надеялся сделать их одним целым. Второй поцелуй был совсем другим. Что-то изменилось между ними, звенья цепи, так долго удерживавшие зверя на месте, разомкнулись. Стив почувствовал, как Баки судорожно сжал его плечо, когда он разомкнул губы, когда открылся. Когда позволил целовать себя так, как он сам мечтал поцеловать Баки уже много-много лет. Баки тихо застонал. Короткий, едва уловимый стон. И Стив совсем потерял голову. Они ведь оба знали, что этим все не закончится, что полумеры здесь, в этом мире, были запрещены. Тут все было обострено, и жизнь, и смерть — все. Стив стянул с Баки нательную майку, не оставляя себе времени на сомнения, снял собственную. Они не остановились даже для того, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга. Нагота была привычной, возможность трогать, возможность чувствовать теплую кожу под пальцами, чувствовать сбившееся дыхание, каждый судорожный вдох — нет. Они двигались в странной, слаженной, жадной синхронности, так и не сказав ни единого слова. Это казалось лишним, ненужным: в каждом прикосновении губ, пальцев было высказано куда больше. Когда Стиву казалось, что он переполнен жаром от этой томительной близости, Баки потянулся к его брюкам. Как-то слишком ловко расстегнул их, заглянул Стиву в глаза. Стив кивнул, помог раздеть себя. На мгновение стыд все же дотянулся до него. Ему хотелось отвернуться, но он себе не позволил. Баки, как будто почувствовав, что тому надо немного прийти в себя, отстранился. Под внимательным взглядом Стива снял остатки собственной одежды. И улыбнулся почти смущенно. Он снова лег рядом, поцеловал Стива в голое колено. Было обжигающе хорошо и немного страшно. Все омертвевшее, застывшее внутри оттаивало, наполнялось жизнью. Хотелось смеяться. Стив знал, что Баки видел, нет, — чувствовал — его возбуждение не менее ясно, чем собственное. Хотелось, чтобы это томительное ожидание тянулось вечно, и в то же время не было больше сил терпеть. Баки обхватил его рукой, Стив не сдержал стона, да и кого здесь было стесняться? Баки снова целовал его: плечи, шею, пылающие щеки. Смутно Стив понимал, что произойдет дальше, что Баки, должно быть, захочет взять его. Тот же, словно услышав его мысли, отстранился, лег на спину и потянул Стива на себя. Он смотрел на Стива каким-то странным нездешним взглядом, дышал тяжело, его левая рука лежала на животе, пальцы подрагивали, как будто он едва сдерживался, чтобы не дотронуться до себя. Баки развел ноги. Стив нервно облизнул губы, наклонился к нему и поцеловал, только бы не смотреть, мучительно краснея, на него, на его беззастенчивую открытость. Они продолжали целовать друг друга, жадно, голодно, влажно. Стив чувствовал, хотя так и не решился взглянуть, что Баки трогает себя, готовит себя для него. Стив, забыв о приличиях, о смущении, терся о его голое бедро. Холод существовал отдельно от них, Стив едва ли не видел жар, исходящий от их тел, чувствовал дымку пота на коже Баки, да и на своей тоже, сейчас между ними уже не существовало различий. Наконец, спустя томную, удивительную вечность, Баки снова обхватил Стива пальцами, прикрыл глаза и направил его в себя, в горячую, нежную тесноту. Стив услышал стон, свой собственный, потому что Баки молчал, застыв в каком-то пронзительном экстазе. И в его искаженных чертах Стив богохульно узнавал лица охваченных религиозным восторгом Мадонн. Он двигался, сначала неловко, осторожно, спотыкаясь о собственные мысли, не зная, как нужно, как правильно. Потом увереннее, чувствуя, как пальцы Баки впиваются ему в бок, как он дрожит под ним. Он столько думал об этом в Бруклине, зажмурившись, сцепив зубы, быстрее, быстрее, пока Баки не вернулся домой. И поверить в то, что это не сон, что это пронзительная явь, было почти невозможно. А потом, сквозь эту тягучую негу он услышал голос Баки и их сакральное молчание было нарушено одним коротким, хриплым “сильнее”. Стив замер, а потом подчинился. На каждое новое движение, на каждый жесткий толчок Баки отзывался искренними, бессовестными стонами, такой откровенной дрожью, что Стив пьянел от этого, от звуков их соприкасающихся тел, от плотного запаха их удовольствия. И сквозь накрывающего его самого волну удовольствия он слышал надрывное “еще, еще”, заставляющее его держаться, терпеть и держаться изо всех сил. Пока Баки не выгнулся под ним дугой, содрогнулся всем телом, утягивая Стива за собой.   
Потом были еще поцелуи, тихие, долгие, пока они оба не забылись на несколько часов беспокойным сном. Утром они почти не разговаривали. Баки оделся первым, прихватил сигареты и вышел “проветриться”. Грубая ткань формы на изнеженном за ночь теле казалось чужой. Он не знал, как смотреть теперь Баки в глаза, не знал, не передумал ли тот утром, не захочет ли после этой миссии исчезнуть навсегда из его жизни. Баки не захотел. Они так ничего и не обсудили, но теперь иногда особо длинными, особо красивыми ночами это повторялось снова и снова. И чем глубже они проваливались в окружающую их жестокость, тем отчаяннее, тем жестче становились эти моменты дикой близости. Как будто оба понимали: если они позволят себе нежность, ласку, как потом смогут они вернуться в настоящее?

***

_1945, январь_

Почему-то в тот день Стиву казалось, что им нужно, наконец, поговорить, что слишком долго уже тянется эта странная, лживая игра между ними. Знает ли Баки, что Стив влюблён в него? Чувствует ли это? Боится ли этого чувства, боится ли сложностей, с этим связанных? Чувствует ли он сам нечто подобное? Или всего лишь нашел способ сбежать от одиночества? Нашел в попытке убежать от преследующей их смерти жизнь там, где найти ее было легче всего.   
Что навело Стива на эти мысли? Это шутливо брошенное “одна на горе”?   
Ночью они снова были близки. Баки держал его за руку, переплетя их пальцы. И, дойдя до пика, как-то надрывно, не в тон их грубому ритму, позвал его по имени. От этого нежного “Стив”, сердце неприятно дернуло, словно воспаленный нарыв. Стив отстранился от Баки, несколькими быстрыми движениями закончил сам, пряча виноватые глаза. Потому что знал: тот сразу поймет все, сразу увидит в них неприглядную правду.  
А утром они двинулись вперед. Впереди их ждал мчащийся вперед поезд, полоска рельсов, протянувшаяся над пропастью, решительный росчерк, разделивший их жизнь на “до” и “после”.

***

_2014, Нью-Йорк_

Стив чувствовал себя школьником в кабинете у директора.   
— Значит, это его ты хочешь взять в команду?   
Пирс, холеный возрастной мужчина, типичный политик, типичный республиканец. рассматривал его как дорогую лошадь, выставленную на продажу.   
— Да, сэр. Его надо к нам, на фронты, зря он торчит на всех этих теневых заданиях. И в ЩИТе его знают несколько агентов, не будет проблем с внедрением.   
— “Проблем с внедрением”, — передразнил он Рамлоу. — Проблем с внедрением у нас теперь не бывает, потому что благодаря тебе, Стивен, на нашем горизонте не маячит Фьюри. Честно говоря, мы тебе все так признательны, что даже если бы Рамлоу за тебя не просил, я бы все равно перевел тебя, куда бы ты ни захотел, — Пирс улыбнулся идеально белой, неестественной улыбкой.   
— Спасибо, сэр, — отозвался Стив.   
— Сам-то ты уверен, что готов светиться в ЩИТе постоянно? — уточнил Пирс.   
— Думаете, что я могу себя как-то раскрыть, сэр?  
— Не знаю, это ты мне скажи, — еще одна хорошо отрепетированная улыбка.  
— Нет, этого точно не произойдет. Все же, у меня серьезный опыт в этом деле.   
Пирс хохотнул.  
— Точно-точно, в голове не укладывается, что тебе, сколько? Сто лет?  
— Девяносто шесть, сэр.  
— Удивительно, конечно. Наш собственный суперсолдат, кто бы мог подумать, — Пирс как-то странно посмотрел на Рамлоу. — Так, ну что же, я не возражаю, хочешь в СТРАЙК, вперед. Можешь считать Рамлоу своим командиром.

***

_1945, январь_

Стив чувствовал, что он бредит. Он смутно понимал, что прошло уже несколько дней, что уже как минимум трижды вставало и садилось солнце. Ребра, боль от которых поначалу хоть немного помогала отвлечься от самого страшного, от непостижимо ужасного, от того, о чем даже думать было совершенно невозможно, заживали. Он шел, не зная даже, в правильном ли направлении движется: от врага он идет или же прямиком ему в руки. Знал только, что его устроит любой из двух вариантов. Да и пуля в лоб казалась не такой уж страшной перспективой. Жить дальше было бы куда страшнее. Временами, когда от усталости и боли сил уже совсем не оставалось, он засыпал прямо так, в снегу. В этих мучительных снах он видел Баки, видел живым, улыбчивым, а потом просыпался и снова и снова понимал, что все это действительно произошло, действительно случилось. Баки мертв. Эти несколько дней в лесу слиплись в один омерзительный, болезненный комок бессознательности и бреда. Чем дальше он заходил, тем сильнее он чувствовал, как что-то в нем надламывается, как внутри расползается грязное чернильное пятно, как раковой опухолью растет что-то жуткое, страшное. Из глубин подсознания всплывали строки из зачитанного Баки до дыр романа о какой-то экспедиции в джунглях и обезумевшем полковнике, названия Стив не помнил, имени тоже. Помнил только голос Баки, зачитывавшего вслух: “Дикая глушь жестоко отомстила ему за фанатическое вторжение. Шепотом рассказала о нем самом то, чего он не знал, и этот шепот зачаровал его и гулким эхом отдавался в нем, ибо в глубине его была пустота”. Внутри Стива теперь тоже было гулко, пусто, страшно.   
Он не помнил, как все-таки вышел на связного, в себя он пришел уже в больничной постели от голоса Филлипса.  
— Да плевать мне, в каком он состоянии, он суперсолдат или кто? Пусть уж как-то соберется, выскажет мне пару слов.   
Стив разлепил глаза, посмотрел на полковника, пререкавшегося с врачом. Физически он чувствовал себя нормально, хотелось есть, в горле пересохло, чуть-чуть ныли сросшиеся кости. В остальном ему было так плохо, так тошно, что он бы все на свете отдал, лишь бы не просыпаться.  
— Полковник, — хрипло сказал он, — я в порядке. Сейчас, сяду только.   
Странно было снова услышать свой голос, осознавать себя где-то, думать что-то. Теперь, когда смысла больше не осталось, когда жизнь на самом деле закончилась, просто они этого пока еще не поняли, не знают.   
Он сел, заставляя это чужое тело, в котором он теперь по-настоящему и не присутствовал, принять нужное положение.   
— Вы упустили Золу, не так ли? — спросил Филлипс, не пытаясь говорить тише даже в присутствии врача.  
— Да, сэр. Упустил.  
Полковник посмотрел на врача, жестом указал ему на дверь. Когда тот вышел, он продолжил:  
— А где ваш дружок? Что, неужели я оказался прав? — он поэтому что ли бушует? Думает, что Баки дезертировал?  
Эта мысль была настолько абсурдной, настолько нелепой и, если уж быть честным, настолько лучше правды, что Стив улыбнулся, злобно и горько. А потом улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он понял, что сейчас ему придется произнести это вслух. В какой-то степени внутри него сидела странная вера в то, что пока он не произнёс это, пока об этом знает только он и никто больше, этого на самом деле не произошло. Случилось только в его собственном мире, не обросло грузом реальности. Но теперь-то ему придется впустить в эту реальность других людей. Сделать ее настоящей. Он отвел взгляд, собрался и попробовал:  
— Сержант Барнс… — Стив запнулся, вдохнул резко, судорожно. Продолжил: — Сержант Барнс погиб в процессе операции.   
Филлипс хотел что-то сказать, но осекся, вместо этого сухо произнес.  
— Мне жаль, Роджерс. Правда жаль, прими мои соболезнования.   
“Не приму” — думал Стив. Не приму, мать твою, потому что ты позволял этим скотам отправлять нас на эти чертовы миссии, на которых, рано или поздно, кто-то из нас должен был умереть. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Я отомщу им, каждому из них. Мы должны взять Золу, и в этот раз Вы дадите мне людей!  
Филипп покачал головой.   
— Мне жаль, Роджерс. Но ты будешь нужен мне в другом месте. Когда, конечно, ты придешь в норму.   
— Я уже в норме! И мне нужен отряд, чтобы я мог взять этого доктора, и Шмидта, и всю их сраную организацию…  
— Стивен, — остановил его холодно полковник. — Стивен, ты и сам знаешь, что так не будет и быть не может. Тем более, что есть задачи и поважнее. Они выпустили Капитана в поле, тебе нужно будет его прикрывать. Когда, повторю, ты будешь в состоянии. Хотя, уж прости мне мою откровенность, надеюсь, что это произойдет поскорее. У нас нет времени ждать.  
Стив смотрел на него и пытался понять, что это такое Филлипс ему рассказывает.   
— То есть Вы мне хотите сказать, что заниматься Гидрой я больше не буду?   
— Ты же сам понимаешь, что Капитана не направят на миссии против секретной организации, о которой не знает большинство приносящих правительству деньги граждан.   
— Но, полковник, это бессмысленно! У Вас все силы брошены на Рейх, какой смысл задействовать в этом еще и СНР, когда союзники и так двигаются к победе. А если сейчас мы отпустим Гидру, если позволим им и дальше разрастись, то сразу после этой войны, ровно в тот момент, когда все наши силы будут истощены победой, они начнут новую!  
— Роджерс, Вы, конечно же, считаете себя самым умным, но допустите на секунду, что не все, кто Вас окружают, – идиоты. Что мы тоже задумываемся об этом, что тоже ищем выход. Но это не значит, что мы в состоянии его найти. А пока у нас есть приказ, и мы будем ему подчиняться, в том числе и Вы, — Филлипс замер, уставившись на Стива, как будто говорил: ну, давай, давай, ответь мне, спровоцируй меня.   
Стив сжал зубы и промолчал.   
— Выздоравливайте, Роджерс. И примите еще раз мои соболезнования.   
Филлипс оставил его одного. Что ж, надо к этому привыкнуть. Потому что теперь один он и будет. Всегда. Стив лег, уставился в беленый потолок. Он не мог оставить охоту на Гидру. Филлипс и сам должен был понимать, как это бессмысленно, как глупо. И он не собирался потакать этому идиотскому решению. Вопрос состоял только в одном. С чего начать, как подобраться к Золе без новых разведданных. Главное было действовать, не останавливаться. Потому что отсутствие движения сейчас было подобно смерти, ведь именно тогда мысли, ненужные, страшные, могли вернуться. Именно тогда пришлось бы признаваться себе раз за разом — он умер.


	9. Глава 8

_1945, январь, Бельгия_

Стив был измучен, он был изранен, истерзан дикими зверями. Одиночество, настолько явное, что, казалось, теперь было единственно реальным чувством, медленно сводило его с ума. Он знал, что говорили в таких случаях, помнил еще с похорон мамы вежливые и торжественно печальные лица соседок, сестер из больницы, в которой она работала, и всех, кто хоть немного знал её и знал о том, что случилось. Они все как один повторяли: время лечит, станет легче, все пройдет. Он помнил и то, что это было неправдой. Да, возможно, со временем это чувство притупиться, но вся жизнь навсегда останется разделенной на “до” и “после”. Что бы с ним ни происходило, он будет думать: прошло столько-то дней, столько-то месяцев, столько-то лет. Может быть, однажды он подумает: да, сейчас мне не так больно, как было в сорок пятом, когда это только случилось.   
Хотя слово боль, такое знакомое, всю жизнь бывшее его добрым товарищем, это слово даже близко не передавало то, что с ним на самом деле происходило. Мертвая, ледяная пустота. Отсутствие человека в теле. И якорем держащее его на земле чувство невыразимой потери.   
Стив не провел и одного лишнего дня в больнице. Лежать в этом белом саркофаге, вглядываясь в тонкие трещинки на потолке было пыткой. Филлипс, который навестил его еще пару раз, впрочем, явно давал ему понять: его выпустят, только если он примет их условия, только если согласится работать бок о бок с Гилмором на каких-то его нелепо-бессмысленных миссиях. Что ж, Стив согласился. Он бы и душу согласился продать, если, конечно, предположить, что она все еще у него осталась, если предположить, что он не почувствовал, как ее с мясом вырвали из его тела, чтобы сбежать от беленых стен, так похожих на снежную глубину, забравшую Баки.   
— Я рад, что ты одумался, Роджерс. Правда. Да тебе это и на пользу пойдет, хватит тебе быть отшельником, пора возвращаться в строй, пора возвращаться к людям.   
Филлипс почти что по-отечески похлопал его по плечу, и к горлу Стива подкатила легкая волна тошноты. К жалости от полковника он точно не был готов.   
А вот кто никаких признаков сочувствия не выказал, так это, разумеется, Ходж. Он стоял у одной из машин, которые должны были перебросить их ближе к боевым действиям в идиотской синей форме, отдаленно напоминавшей его сценический костюм, и любезно болтал с молоденькой медсестричкой. За спиной у него Стив увидел круглый щит с огромной звездой посередине. Из-за щита выглядывало дуло автомата. И почему-то Стив был совершенно не удивлен, что Ходж был готов пойти на все что угодно, лишь бы обезопасить себя. Даже если это означало, что он собирался бежать в атаку с американским флагом наперевес.   
— Роджерс-Роджерс, — Ходж, увидев его, подмигнул медсестре и разом потерял к ней всяческий интерес. — А я-то уж боялся, что мы больше с тобой не увидимся.  
Он протянул Стиву руку, тот мрачно пожал ее.  
— Да, у меня тоже была такая надежда.  
— Готов стать героем под командованием Капитана Америка? — улыбнулся тот белозубо.  
— Мечтаю, Гилмор. Буквально сбывается моя детская мечта. Правда, мне сказали, что в самую-то гущу события тебя особо не пускают?  
Ходж безразлично пожал плечами, не теряя улыбки.  
— Сам понимаешь, слишком много в меня уже вложили, чтобы теперь потерять. Тем более, когда мы так близки к победе.   
— А что, тебе уже сказали, куда тебя денут после войны? — спросил Стив.  
— Ну, наверное, захотят выкачать из меня еще крови, как, кстати, и из тебя. Я, конечно, буду требовать, чтобы это происходило в каком-нибудь месте поприятнее Нью-Йорка. А потом, даже не знаю, но не сомневаюсь, что применение мне найдут.  
— Ясное дело. Облигации-то сами себя не продадут. Не говоря уже о том, что там и выборы подоспеют, — Стив не изменился в лице. Но Ходж, наконец, устал делать вид, что не понимает, что над ним издеваются.  
— Послушай, Стивен, — он понизил голос так, чтобы никто вокруг не услышал, как на самом деле звучит их звездный-орел-капитан, — уж поверь мне, я бы только рад был работать как можно дальше от тебя, твоего самодовольного героического лица и бездарных попыток меня унизить, но мы, как ты уже тоже, думаю, успел заметить, не всегда получаем, что хотим. И я очень, очень тебе не советую со мной ссориться. Потому что пока ты отмораживал свою задницу по сугробам, я успел познакомиться с большим количеством очень влиятельных людей. И если ты не хочешь, чтобы мои друзья стали твоими врагами, предлагаю тебе побыстрее выучить роль лучшего друга Капитана Америка и начать пошире улыбаться при виде моего щита. Ты это понял?  
Стив даже сам удивился тому, с каким безразличием он выслушал эту отповедь. И правда ведь, что он лезет не в свое дело? Какая ему, по большому счету, разница, что там Ходж говорит и делает? Да и его ли это слова?.. Ведь он просто идет туда, куда ему говорят идти.  
— Договорились, Гилмор. Если ты хочешь работать в команде — мы будем работать в команде.

***

Они были в пути уже пару дней, когда Стив понял, что они приближаются к одному очень интересующему его месту. И хотя изначально он просто собирался сбежать, Стив вдруг понял, что у него есть идея получше. Они ехали в одной машине, ехали уже несколько часов. Стив с деланным безразличием поглядывал на карту. Он знал, что союзные силы еще в начале января перешли в полноценное наступление, а Гитлер уже начал выводить свои войска из Арденнов. Присутствие Капитана Америка должно было стать простой праздной формальностью. Вот только то, насколько близко они подбирались к сражению, его не волновало. Куда больше его интересовала бельгийская база Гидры. Потому что, и после изучения карты, которую Стив успел стянуть из кабинета Пегги за свое короткое пребывание в штабе, сомнений у него не оставалось, именно туда направлялся Зола. И именно там у него все еще был шанс его перехватить.  
Ходж, откинув голову, спал. И он был единственным, кто при большом желании мог бы остановить Стива.  
— Гилмор, — Стив тронул его за плечо. — Гилмор! — повторил он немного громче.  
Тот проснулся, вздрогнув. Сонно и недовольно посмотрел на Стива.   
— Чего тебе, Роджерс? Нахрена ты меня разбудил?  
— Послушай, мне надо, чтобы ты меня прикрыл. Здесь рядом гидровская база. И мне надо туда попасть.  
— Ты совсем из ума выжил? Если ты думаешь, что я отправлюсь с тобой, ты сумасшедший.  
— Нет, я справлюсь сам. Просто мне нужно, чтобы ты соврал что-то, если меня хватятся. Я знаю, где у нас следующая остановка, я постараюсь добраться туда вовремя, но, если нет, рассчитывать мне придется на тебя.  
— И зачем мне это нужно?  
У Стива уже был готов ответ.   
— Потому что, если моя вылазка принесет какой-то результат, я скажу, что все это благодаря тебе и что это ты убедил нас вдвоем отправиться прямо в логово врага. Будешь героем.   
Долго раздумывать Гилмор не стал.  
— По большому счет мне совершенно наплевать, чем ты занят и где ты, так что вали. Считай, я тебя не видел.   
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Стив.  
— Слушай, Роджерс, если задержишься больше, чем на двенадцать часов, рассчитывать будешь только на себя, понял? Мы уедем.  
— Вас понял, Капитан.  
Стив выждал еще немного и выпрыгнул из машины. В конце концов, на что Филлипс вообще надеялся, когда отправлял его на это задание?   
Вся его жизнь в последнее время, казалось, свелась к бесконечному пути, пролегающему через европейские леса. Как будто он был в одной из тех страшных сказок, которые ему иногда рассказывала мама. Он понимал, что его единственный вариант ¬пробраться внутрь — это, как и в прошлый раз, разжиться где-то гидровской формой. Кто вообще решил, что закрывающие лица шлемы в настолько секретной организации — это хорошая идея? Почему вообще до сих пор Гидру не раскрыли, если затесаться в их ряды настолько просто?..  
Ждать в этот раз пришлось гораздо дольше. Видимо, базу собирались оставить — с выводом сил вермахта с этой территории оставаться на этой базе было для Шмидта и его людей небезопасным, поэтому особой связи с миром тут никто не поддерживал. Ни проезжающих машин с провизией, ни пленных. Повезло Стиву только следующим утром. Он рискнул пробраться гораздо ближе к базе, чем рассчитывал изначально. Но, как оказалось, решением это было правильным: лес прочесывало несколько часовых. Стиву только и оставалось, что подождать, пока один из них уйдет в сторону от товарищей.  
На территории базы стояла неестественная, неприятная тишина. Как будто здесь уже понимали, что недолго осталось существовать рейху, а значит, скоро и для Гидры наступят сложные времена. Стив прислушивался к редким разговорам, и к его большому удивлению о великой идее или скором поражении никто не говорил. Он слышал, как один из гидровцев, судя по голосу, совсем еще мальчишка, вспоминал мать, которую он оставил совсем больной, переживал, что, когда он вернется домой, ее уже не станет. Кто-то говорил о собственных детях. Один мужчина, с зычным голосом и сильным баварским акцентом, сокрушался о скудности пайка. Судя по всему, от войны устали не только союзники.   
Доктора долго искать не пришлось. Он сам прошел мимо Стива с крайне озабоченным видом, прижимая к груди внушительную стопку бумаг. Стив прижал к груди автомат, который он отобрал у гидровца в лесу. В идеале он собирался заставить Золу сдаться в обмен на неприкосновенность и на убежище и отправиться со Стивом в СНР. Но, если вдруг этот вариант доктору не понравится, что ж, Стив вполне был готов разобраться с проблемой по-другому. Так или иначе, Шмидт лишится своего мозгового центра. А что после этого сделают с самим Стивом, его не особенно волновало. Терять ему, в целом, было нечего. Тем временем Зола свернул в узкий коридор, замешкался у одной из дверей, пытаясь одновременно вытащить из кармана ключ и не уронить гору документов, что он держал в руках, и, наконец, зашел в свой кабинет. По крайней мере, Стив надеялся, что это был его кабинет и там его не поджидал оперотряд из гидровских головорезов. Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто его не видит, он зашел туда вслед за доктором и запер за ними дверь. Зола обернулся, вздрогнув. Окинул Стива быстрым взглядом и, к его удивлению, сказал:  
— А, мистер Роджерс, не так ли? Снимайте шлем, смысла в нем уже никакого нет, а я знаю, насколько они неудобные.   
Стив замешкался на секунду, а затем потянулся к креплению на шее, чтобы отстегнуть действительно до крайности неудобный шлем.  
— Так-так, я оказался прав. Впрочем, угадать было не сложно. Кто бы еще стал меня преследовать на моей же базе, да еще и со столь выразительной комплекцией.   
— Вы знали, что я приду за Вами? — спросил Стив.  
Зола улыбнулся. К удивлению Стива, он совсем не казался напуганным. А даже напротив, словно был приятно взволнован их встречей.  
— Конечно! Знал с нашей самой первой встрече на том мосту. А окончательно убедился, когда понял, что кто-то в СНР перехватывает наши сообщения.   
— Что вы имеете в виду? — Зола вполне мог блефовать, Стив не собирался признаваться, что ребята из СНР уже очень давно сломали гидровские шифровки. Не без помощи Говарда, конечно.   
— Ах, да бросьте, Стивен. Вы ведь не против, если я буду Вас так называть? Как бы еще Вы оказались на том поезде? — он спокойно обошел свой стол и сел. — Правда, я был очень удивлен, когда узнал, что они отправили всего двух агентов. Мы, конечно, преуменьшаем в шифровках количество агентов, но не настолько.   
Что ж, если он сможет отсюда выбраться, его ждет долгий и серьезный разговор с Филлипсом.   
— Вы знали, что я ищу Вас, знали, что могу узнать о Вашем местоположении и все равно сообщили о нем? Какой в этом смысл? — их разговор принимал очень и очень странный оборот.   
— Я хотел встретиться с Вами, какой же еще! — Зола посмотрел на него, как на несмышленого ребенка. — Надеялся, честно говоря, что нам удастся побеседовать еще на поезде, но все пошло не совсем по плану…  
Услышав это деликатное “не совсем по плану”, Стив едва сдержался от того, чтобы не пристрелить Золу на месте. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— И зачем Вам была нужна эта встреча?  
— Я ждал ее с момента побега в Аццано. Заинтересовался и Вами, и Вашим другом. Если я не ошибаюсь, он погиб? Примите мои соболезнования. Мы были знакомы с ним весьма поверхностно, но он произвел на меня очень сильное впечатление.  
— Поверхностно? — не выдержал Стив. — Вы сейчас серьезно? Вы пытали его на Вашей адской базе в Австрии. Вы не были с ним “знакомы”!  
— Стивен, к чему такая агрессия? Эксперименты, которые мы проводили при участии сержанта Барнса, — у Стива внутри всё обожгло холодом, когда Зола произнес это имя, — были идеей Шмидта, а не моей. Я всего лишь…  
— Следовали приказам, не так ли? Вы это хотели сказать? Так Вы, блядь, следовали не тем приказам, каким стоило. У Вас был выбор исполнять их или нет, как есть и у всех нас.   
Зола спокойно кивнул, как будто действительно был согласен со всем, что говорит Стив.   
— Я не стану с этим спорить и не надеюсь, что человек настолько мужественный, настолько храбрый, как Вы, это поймет, но, Стивен, не все из нас способны на подобные поступки. Или, по крайней мере, не все мы сразу понимаем, что способны на это. Кроме того, видите ли, я действительно считаю, что если человек обладает какими-то исключительными талантами, то он должен их беречь.  
— Исключительными талантами? — Стив даже не пытался скрыть презрение в своем голосе.  
— Я говорю о своем уме, Стивен. Добровольно пойти на смерть — в моем случае это было бы расточительством.   
— Зачем Вы вообще все это мне рассказываете?  
Зола неожиданно сменил тему:  
— Форма Гидры вам к лицу, Стивен, знаете? Я еще в тот раз, кстати, это заметил. А Вы сами не обращали внимание на то, как часто Вы ее носите? Как думаете, к чему бы это?  
— Доктор, — Стив был не готов больше выносить эту бессвязную чушь, — я думаю, Вы понимаете, зачем я здесь, не так ли?   
— Разумеется, Вы надеетесь убедить меня сдаться СНР. И, если я откажусь, убить меня. Вот только мы снова возвращаемся к неразумному использованию ресурсов…  
— Откровенно говоря, мне совершенно наплевать, как там будет израсходован Ваш ум. Если уж на то пошло, то если выбирать между тем, чтобы Вы не придумали ничего стоящего за всю свою жизнь или же подарили Шмидту тысячу гениальных изобретений, то как по мне: Вам надо было отрубить голову в самом начале этой войны.   
— Стивен, Вы не слышите меня. И спешите с выводами. Я же сказал, что некоторые из нас осознают, что действовали трусливо. Но иногда осознают это слишком поздно.   
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Запахло жареным, и Вы решили перебежать к нам?   
— Не совсем так. Я не хочу работать на СНР. Но еще меньше я хочу работать на Шмидта. И есть третий вариант: пригласить Вас, Стивен, работать на Гидру.   
Стив засмеялся в голос. Это был нервный, больной смех, и все же он не сдержался   
— Вы просто тянете время, да?   
— Совсем нет, я совершенно серьезен.   
— Из-за Вас умер мой друг. Я видел, на что такие люди, как Вы, способны. Я всю войну следил за Вами. И Вы знаете об этом, судя по всему. С чего же Вы вдруг решили, что есть хоть какой-то шанс, что я соглашусь?  
— Потому что все, что Вы видели, делал Шмидт, и никакого отношения к тем условиям, на которых однажды согласился работать я, это не имеет. И да, я был трусом, я все еще следовал за ним и смотрел, как умирает моя мечта. Но Вы, Стивен, Ваша отчаянная вера в мечту, то, как Вы раз за разом, задание за заданием, готовы были идти за ней, Вы вдруг вдохновили меня. И я понял, что не беспомощен. Что я все еще могу сделать этот мир лучше.   
— Лучше? Вы? И каким же образом?   
— Шмидт делал ужасные вещи, это правда. Но ресурсы, которые он собрал за эту войну, они безграничны… Вы, конечно, захотите отмахнуться от этих грязных денег, от влияния, которого он добился, но разве это будет разумно? Разве не сделает это смерть всех его жертв вдвойне бессмысленной? Не лучше бы было, чтобы из чего-то ужасного мы попытались сделать что-то хорошее?  
— Послушайте, доктор, я, конечно, могу Вас выслушать, но, пока Вы несете весь этот бред, сразу предупрежу Вас, что разговор все равно закончится одним из двух вариантов: Вы или пойдете со мной в СНР или умрете, — Стив ненавязчиво снял автомат с предохранителя. — Это на тот случай, если решите позвать на помощь.   
— Вы, как я вижу, не настроены на долгие беседы, что ж, прекрасно. Я постараюсь донести свою мысль быстрее. Вы, я думаю, человек не глупый и понимаете, что эта война уже давно идет не только против Рейха. Да, конечно, отдельные люди, отдельные герои воюют за свободу, но на самом деле идет борьба за власть. И ваше правительство, и мое, и все союзные силы — все они надеются урвать себе кусок получше, когда все закончится. Это бесконечный круг насилия, который рождается в первую очередь из-за того, что мы привыкли все конфликты разрешать силой. Каждая проблема, все идеологические разногласия в истории человечества рано или поздно приводили к войнам. И пора бы уже нам всем понять, что сила — это не выход. Наука и только наука приведет нас к миру на земле. Шмидт этого решительно не понимает, он одержим идеей власти, идеей создать сверхчеловека, хотя на самом деле мы, многие из нас, по крайней мере, и так совершенны. Когда я шел работать на него, я думал, что он будет служить настоящей цели Гидры, той, которой он обещал придерживаться. Той, что хочу придерживаться я. Мир и просвещение, герр Роджерс. И из-за чего на самом деле возникают все эти войны? Из-за неравенства. И я благодаря науке и тому, что получил за все эти годы Шмидт, могу этого добиться. Но для этого мне нужна Ваша помощь.   
— Моя? И какое место Вы мне приготовили в Вашем безумном плане?  
— Ключевое. Вы должны свергнуть Шмидта. И занять его место. Я человек науки, Стивен. Политика — это не мое, сила — это не мое. А вот Вы, Вы могли бы удержать Империю на своих плечах. И дать мне и другим талантливым людям работать на благо этого мира.   
— Так почему Вы просто не хотите сдаться СНР?  
— Во-первых, я не дурак. И я знаю, что они не дадут мне работать. Что меня ждет или пожизненное заключение, или казнь. Во-вторых, Гидра не просто так должна существовать в тени. Потому что как только нечто такого масштаба выходит на свет, ее тут же хотят украсть, присвоить или же победить. Если я буду работать на государство, любое: ваше, советское, на демократическую Германию – это приведет только к новым и новым войнам. К новому кровопролитию.  
— Знаете, а ведь я не против, прекрасный план. Где Красный Череп? Я разберусь с ним прямо сейчас, я готов, — Стив начинал уставать. Он чувствовал, что стена, за которой он спрятал весь происходящий у него внутри ужас, шла мелкими трещинами.  
— Сейчас это делать бесполезно. Люди напуганы, все развалится, пойдет ко дну вслед за Рейхом. А Шмидту пока удается контролировать автономность Гидры. Позвольте ему самому доделать всю грязную работу, а потом, когда все будет готово, мы с ним разберемся.  
Стив смотрел на Золу и даже не верил, что этот разговор происходит.  
— И Вы серьезно думаете, что я соглашусь?  
— Более того, я уверен в этом, герр Роджерс. Вы умны, и Вы в отчаянии. Вы не можете не знать, как продажно Ваше правительство, как безумно мое. И мы, Ваша сила, Ваша кровь, мой ум, влияние Шмидта, которое Вы поможете отнять — мы можем остановить эту войну и все последующие. Чтобы больше никто не переживал ту потерю, что пережили Вы. Я подозреваю, что Вы самовольно пришли сюда? Так же, как и в Аццано? А ведь второго дезертирства Вам не простят. Точно так же, как и мне не простит еще одного промаха Шмидт. Ну чего Вы добьетесь, если убьете меня? Это будет эгоистичная месть и только. Давайте поможем друг другу, Стивен. Если Вы убьете меня, Вы отсюда не выберетесь, это я Вам обещаю. И ничего хорошего больше в жизни не сделаете. А если хотя бы согласитесь просто подумать, я отпущу Вас и оставлю координаты места, где Вы сможете найти меня в следующий раз.   
Стив задумался. Если это был блеф, он был бессмысленным. Зола мог просто позвать охрану еще в коридоре, ведь он сразу узнал его. Они подозревали, что СНР сломали код, так что передать подставные координаты и устроить ловушку тоже можно было без всего этого представления. Он действительно верил, что Стив придет на эту встречу. И готов был рискнуть, что он не приведет за собой агентов СНР, а ведь это было именно то, что Стив и собирался сделать. Что ж, он был, конечно, не против умереть сегодня, но, если этого можно было избежать, почему нет? Баки заслужил того, чтобы Стив боролся за него немного дольше.   
— Вы не хотите, чтобы я убивал Шмидта сейчас. Хорошо, чего Вы хотите?  
— Вам надо подобраться к нему поближе, втереться к нему в доверие. И есть только один способ это сделать — приведите Шмидту Капитана, он совсем потерял голову из-за него. Он уверен, что Капитан Америка — это единственное, что отделяет его от победы.   
Стив не смог сдержать саркастической улыбки.   
— Я знаю, что это не так. Я вижу, что эти фильмы – это просто пустышка. А вот Шмидт ослеплен сияющим американским героем. Скажите, Стивен, кто делал все эти вещи? Вы, не так ли? Вместе с Вашим погибшим другом, возможно?  
— А это имеет хоть какое-то значение? — Зола так часто упоминал Баки, что Стив уже начал думать, что он делает это специально, что он знает, на какое место стоит давить, чтобы заставить Стива слушать.   
— Итак, Вы хотите, чтобы я похитил Капитана Америка?  
— Труда это не составит, разве нет? Для человека с вашими талантами. Шмидт получит Капитана, расслабиться. Он примет Вас. И тогда Вы сможете подобраться к Шмидту достаточно близко, чтобы занять его место. Чтобы отрубить эту голову, – когда Стив на это ничего не ответил, Зола сказал: – Теперь я отпущу Вас, потому что знаю, что Вы примите правильное решение. А еще потому, что мне, как и Вам, терять нечего.

***

Стив выбрался с базы, жадно глотая январскую тьму. Он дышал полной грудью и все равно задыхался. Задыхался, потому что не понимал, правильное ли решение он принял. Пока он не оказался под затянутой облаками синью, он еще не знал, что именно расскажет Филлипсу, какую часть правды передаст. Но теперь что-то произошло, сформировалось окончательно внутри него. Пегги говорила ему еще в самом начале всего этого кошмара, что правда далеко не всегда приводит к победе. Что ж, он усвоил урок. Она оказалась права. Стив уверенно продвигался все дальше от базы, и, когда понял, что ему больше ничего не угрожает, не позволив себе и минутного колебания, направил дуло гидровского автомата на собственное плечо и выстрелил. Пока он доберется до стоянки своего отряда, рана, конечно, немного затянется, но все еще будет достаточным подтверждением того, что он не сбежал от Гидры просто так, без боя. Горячая кровь пропитывала форму, быстро застывая на холодном ветру. Он выбрал путь лжи.

***

_2014, Нью-Йорк_

— Инопланетяне, Роджерс. Ты, блядь, можешь в это поверить?   
Нет, поверить в это Стив не мог. Не понимал, как осознать, как осмыслить все эти вспоротые улицы, разрушенные здания, испуганных людей, озирающихся по сторонам в надежде, что им помогут.   
Все закончилось, убеждали их со всех сторон. Земля в безопасности, мы победили. Могучие защитники земли смогли выдержать натиск инопланетного вторжения, но… Закончилось ли? Сколько людей они потеряли? Как долго будет восстанавливаться город?   
Они поднимались в башню Старка, в это огромное уродливое здание посреди Манхеттена. Что ж, если в чем-то этот Тони и был похож на своего отца, так это в желании продемонстрировать всем вокруг, насколько у него большой и насколько он невыразимо круче окружающих. Мстители собрались на последнем этаже. Роджерс оглядел потрепанных, но, в целом, пребывающих в крайне приподнятом настроении героев. Сын Говарда, без своего знаменитого костюма, что-то вещал у бара, и Стив мог бы даже сказать, что выглядит он весьма счастливым. Черную Вдову он уже пару раз встречал в ЩИТе, она как раз держала в руках скипетр, за которым они и приехали. Тора тоже сложно было не узнать среди остальных. Как, впрочем, и Халка. Гилмор сидел в стороне от них и единственный казался по-настоящему уставшим и недовольным. Тем не менее, увидев Стива, он подобрался и изобразил вялую улыбку. Видимо, не хотел упустить возможности покрасоваться.   
— Мы избавим вас от этого, — сказал Рамлоу, забирая скипетр у Наташи.   
— Сделайте одолжение, — она усмехнулась. — С радостью избавлюсь от этой проблемы.  
— Что вы, ребята, вечно такие смурные-то? — спросил Тони, подходя к ним. — Выпить, может быть, хотите?   
— Нет, Старк, у нас жесткое расписание, прости уж, — отшутился Рамлоу, закрывая металлический кейс.   
— А этот новенький, да? — Тони протянул Стиву руку. — Тебя я еще не видел. Я Тони.   
Стив пожал ее в ответ. Рукопожатие было крепким, от взгляда с прищуром становилось не по себе, как будто призрак Говарда заглянул сюда к ним на стаканчик виски.   
— Стив, — представился он. — Много о Вас слышал, приятно познакомиться.  
— Уверен, только самое ужасное?  
— Разное, — уклончиво ответил Стив. — Но верю, разумеется, только худшему.  
— Рамлоу, это отличный парень, он мне нравится, береги его. Куда лучше твоих остальных мордоворотов. Выглядят так, как будто они не на ЩИТ работают, а на, не знаю, КГБ, или что там теперь у них.  
— Не все могут себе позволить спасать мир и выглядеть как ты, Старк. Разница в финансировании. — Рамлоу повернулся и забрал кейс. — Все, не будем вам мешать, у вас тут, как я слышал, беглые боги, с которыми надо разобраться?  
— Один беглый бог, если быть точным, второго мы оставим себе, он нам понравился.   
Тор раскатисто рассмеялся за спиной у Тони, Рамлоу натянуто улыбнулся. Когда двери лифта закрылись, отрезая их от общего веселья, он сказал:  
— Ненавижу этого самодовольного ублюдка. Тоже мне, герой, жопу свою деньгами подтирает, отдает десять процентов на благотворительность, гоняется за адреналином в своих многомиллиардных костюмах и зовет это героизмом.   
Поспорить с этим, конечно, было сложно, но почему-то быть там, наверху, хотелось куда больше, чем в этой мрачной компании, которая была на “ты” со смертью, а моральный компас видала разве что в гробу.


	10. Глава 9

_1945, Бельгия_

Когда Ходж и Стив пришли к Филлипсу с чертежами, он, конечно, был в гневе, но, и Стив был в этом уверен, только для виду. Чертежи, которые ему дал Зола, оказались действительно ценными, да и запоздалое геройство Капитана Америка выглядело в глазах полковника куда лучше, чем бесконечные попытки Стива саботировать приказы.   
— Жаль, парни, что вам не удалось взять эту тварь, но ничего. Еще успеется. Что же, капитан, готовы взяться за Гидру?   
Стив чувствовал, как Ходж закипает внутренне, но знал, что так открыто признаться начальству в собственной трусости он не сможет.  
— Конечно, полковник, я готов сражаться там, где больше всего нужен. Только боюсь, что вам все равно придется уладить этот момент с сенатором, — добавил он.  
— Мы все уладим, даже не сомневайся. Я давно ему говорил, что вы с Роджерсом могли бы стать отличной командой, если захотите. А тут такой шанс представился его в этом убедить, — он радостно потер руки, еще раз взглянув на чертежи. — Ну, идите. А я пойду обрадую Говарда.   
Когда они вышли из палатки полковника, Ходж набросился на него практически сразу.  
— Ты издеваешься? Я не собираюсь рисковать собой ради какой-то мистической страшилки из сказки!   
— Я не знал, что этим кончится. Послушай, я же сразу сказал, что совершенно не хочу работать с тобой вместе. Но не сходи с ума раньше времени, может, еще все утрясется.   
Ходж тогда посмотрел на него с недоверием, и был прав.

Стив не знал, как Филлипсу удалось уговорить сенатора расстаться со звездным Капитаном. Может, тот чувствовал, что война вот-вот закончится, понимал, что под конец, под гранд-финал, им нужно бросить на победу все силы, а может, и почему-то именно этот вариант казался Стиву наиболее вероятным, тот просто понимал, что миф, не подкрепленный настоящими действиями, начал выдыхаться. Может, облигации продавались уже не так бодро, а между солдатами начал бродить слушок, что Капитан на самом деле фальшивка. Так или иначе, Стива и Гилмора прикрепили к следующей же операции по штурму гидровской базы.  
Пегги в ней тоже участвовала, и, черт, как же Стив был рад знакомому лицу. Она, казалось, тоже была ему рада. Сосредоточенная, готовая действовать, она даже Стиву дала ощутимый толчок к жизни. Он как будто оттаивал немного, каждый раз, когда она к нему обращалась. Пегги, разумеется, знала про Баки. Когда они первый раз остались наедине, она осторожно взяла его за руку, сжала.   
— Мне жаль, Стивен, мне очень-очень жаль. Я знаю, как много он значил для тебя, — в этих простых словах Стив, наконец, нашел хоть какое-то утешение. Он благодарно улыбнулся ей, и больше они об этом не говорили.

Они тряслись в одной машине, подбирались к вражеской территории, и Пегги то и дело выглядывала наружу.   
— Их осталось совсем немного, но каждый раз, когда нам кажется, что вот оно, их последнее убежище, мы справились, мы их задавили, оказывается, что где-то появились новые, — сказала она.   
— Отрубишь гидре одну голову... — мрачно заметил Стив.  
— Я бы скорее сравнила их с тараканами, если уж совсем честно, — тут она повернулась к Ходжу. — Капитан, напомните мне, ведь до того момента, как Вас выпустили на сцену, у Вас, кажется, была военная карьера?   
Ходж мрачно кивнул.   
— Значит, я могу надеяться, что Вы знаете, что делать? — она была предельно вежлива, но было очевидно, как глубоко ей неприятен Гилмор и как претит ей сама мысль о том, чтобы работать с ним. Впрочем, судя по всему, он ее отличный апперкот тоже не забыл.  
— Как-то я добыл эти сведения, мэм, не так ли?   
Пегги сдержанно улыбнулась.   
— Если Вы собираетесь быть настолько же полезным, как во время вылазки Роджерса, то пересмотрите свои планы.  
А ведь Стив даже не говорил ей, что ходил к Золе в одиночестве.  
Он думал, что за месяцы работы с Барнсом забыл, как это, двигаться в общей команде, чувствовать себя частью единого смертоносного организма. Но теперь он убедился, этот ритм все еще был врезан в его кости. Разница была только в том, что на этот раз это была всего лишь иллюзия. На самом же деле он двигался совершенно автономно, отдельно от них, против них. Ему нужно было найти Золу, ему нужно было убедиться, что тот выберется. И что тот понял: Стив согласен принять его предложение.  
Отделиться от общего строя в тот момент, когда начался настоящий бой, когда выстрелы раздавались чаще, чем успевало биться сердце, а агенты с обеих сторон один за другим падали замертво, оказалось проще простого. Стив скользил по длинным коридорам, пытаясь найти место, о котором ему говорил Зола. Впрочем, тот уже наверняка услышал шум борьбы внизу, а значит, скорее всего уже начал обдумывать пути обхода. Вот только, что Зола подумает, когда поймет, что Стив привел к нему СНР? Поймет ли, что это была вынужденная мера, или решит, что Стив не оправдал возложенных на него ожиданий?  
— И куда это ты так спешишь, Роджерс?   
Стив оглянулся и увидел Ходжа. Он мысленно выругался. Это осложняло дело.  
— Мало тебе геройства? Решил и тут выделиться?  
— Ходж, послушай…  
— Даже не подумаю. Мне все равно, какую ложь ты на этот раз придумал. Ты затащил меня сюда и зачем? Какие у тебя планы на меня?  
На одно безумное мгновение Стив поверил, что Ходж действительно все понял, что раскусил его. Но Сара всегда говорила, что он слишком уж верит в людей.  
— Решил меня публично опозорить? И не надейся даже: я иду с тобой.  
— Опозорить? Гилмор, ты о чем сейчас вообще?  
— Что, думаешь, я уже не способен ни на что? Я был лучшим в том лагере. Лучшим. Мои результаты были настолько выше твоих, что, если бы за тебя не заступилась эта девчонка Картер, тебя бы и сапоги Филлипсу чистить не пустили.  
— Гилмор, я ещё раз тебе говорю...  
— Нет, ты меня послушай. Раз в жизни, Роджерс, закрой рот и выслушай. То, что мне дали этот щит, этот костюм, не значит, что я худший солдат, чем ты. Не значит, что я какой-то трус, тыловая крыса. Это честь! Слышишь, мне оказали огромную честь, и ты просто завидуешь мне, потому что сам оказался её не достоин! Поэтому ты меня ненавидишь.  
Стив молчал. Конечно, все это была полная чушь. Он не собирался унижать Ходжа, у него и в мыслях такого не было, и он его даже не ненавидел. Презирал — может быть, да. Считал ужасным, ужасным человеком? Определённо. Но была в словах Ходжа и доля прогорклой правды. Стив действительно ему завидовал. Он действительно считал, что сам он справился бы с ролью Капитана куда лучше. И, что уж тут, представлял этот идиотский щит в собственных руках. И Ходж, конечно же, не мог об этом не знать.  
— Я иду с тобой, — сказал тот жёстко.  
Вариантов, к сожалению, не оставалось, времени тоже. Хотелось только верить, что эта новообретенная храбрость не ударила Гилмору в голову слишком уж сильно и что он не попытается заняться никому не нужным самопожертвованием и броситься жертвенным агнцем на заклание.  
— Хорошо, пойдём. Только, я тебя очень прошу — без глупостей.   
Ходж снял щит со спины, выпрямил плечи и сказал:  
— Теперь я здесь отдаю приказы, агент.   
Стив отвернулся от него, закатив глаза. День становился все хуже с каждой чертовой минутой. Ходж со своим идиотским щитом вышел вперёд, высматривая врага, а Стив в это время пытался понять, как бы повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.   
Они увидели их издалека. Мрачную фигуру Шмидта, семенящего следом Золу. Они поднимались по лестнице наверх, на крышу. Но только подобравшись ближе, Стив увидел, что произошло с лицом Шмидта. И понял, что привязавшееся за ним имя "Красный череп" появилось не просто так. Его лицо казалось жуткой каменной маской неестественно алого цвета. Уродливый оскал смерти на лишенном человечности лице. Стив заметил, как изменился в лице Ходж, когда понял, как выглядит их противник. Тем временем Шмидт их тоже заметил. И тут же выхватил револьвер.   
— Капитан! Какая встреча! — прокричал он, смотря на них сверху вниз.   
— Герр Шмидт, – услышал Стив нервный голос Золы, – риск слишком велик!..   
Но тот его не слушал.   
— Я большой поклонник ваших фильмов, так давно надеялся на встречу!  
Ходж тоже выхватил свой браунинг. Одновременно прикрываясь щитом, он направил пистолет на Шмидта.   
Надо срочно было что-то делать. Такими темпами кто-то из них обязательно умрёт, и ни один вариант не устроил бы Стива.   
— Я тоже о Вас слышал, — прокричал Гилмор, — но поклонником себя назвать не могу.  
Успокаивало одно: прежде чем они перейдут к активным действиям, наверняка должно было пройти ещё какое-то время, оба слишком любят красоваться.  
От Черепа и Золы их отделяло несколько пролетов, те уже почти добрались до двери, ведущей на крышу. Где, надо думать, их ждало очередное гидровское чудо техники, которое должно было позволить им сбежать. Сейчас же Шмидт медленно, с драмой, с апломбом, спускался к ним.  
— И где же Ваши союзники, капитан? Как иронично, что Вы здесь практически в одиночестве.  
Неужели Зола не сообщил ему о Стиве? Потому что судя по тому, насколько Череп не желал его замечать, он не знал о нем ровным счётом ничего, включая самую главную его особенность: роднившую их троих сыворотку.  
— Мне не нужна армия, чтобы справиться с тобой, Шмидт! — бросил ему в лицо Гилмор.  
Тот только улыбнулся и взвел курок. И решение вдруг пришло само собой. Стив выхватил одну из своих гранат и, не мешкая больше ни одной секунды, бросил ее в сторону Шмидта. Прицелившись, правда, немного ниже.  
Взрыв, оглушительно громкий, осветил все вокруг яркой вспышкой, лестница обвалилась, отрезая их от Шмидта. Тот замер, бешено озираясь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше, а потом, бросив вниз последний полный ненависти взгляд крикнул:  
— Мы ещё встретимся, капитан. Уж поверь мне!  
Зола, стоявший все это время наверху, прижав к груди свой портфель с документами, торопил Шмидта, нервно посматривая на Стива. Когда их взгляды неожиданно пересеклись, он едва заметно кивнул.   
Ходж мог бы броситься за ними следом, но не сделал этого. И Стив знал, что на самом деле меньше всего на свете тот хотел бы один на один столкнуться с кем-то вроде Шмидта. Ходж выстрелил несколько раз, едва успевая прицелиться, но ни одна из пуль даже не задела Шмидта.  
— Что ты наделал! — закричал он, когда Шмидт скрылся за дверью.   
— Я промахнулся, — соврал Стив.   
— Прости? Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя мы их упустили? Из-за тебя, слышишь?   
— Ты можешь не кричать так уж громко. Я и так скажу Филлипсу, что это была моя ошибка.   
— Уж я надеюсь, что именно это ты и сделаешь. Ты ещё более безнадежен, чем мне казалось в лагере. Я-то ведь думал, что за это время тебя чему-то хоть научили.   
По-настоящему тяжело было признаться во всем Пегги. Во-первых, Стив не хотел увидеть разочарование в её глазах. А во-вторых, он боялся, что она что-то заподозрит. Что она поймёт: что-то в этой истории не сходится. Если и так, то она никак это не прокомментировала. Сказала только:  
— Тебе надо поработать над меткостью, Стив. Кажется, я уже тебе это говорила. 

Все это: притворство, ложь, нож у горла собственной совести — все это оказалось куда легче, чем он думал. Стив вспомнил не к месту, как однажды, им тогда было лет по тринадцать, они с Баки сбежали из больницы. Точнее, сбежал Стив, это он лежал там после какой-то очередной жуткой болезни, он уже не помнил даже какой именно. Те месяцы, проведённые в больничной палате, казались настоящей тюрьмой.   
— Ты с каждым днем кажешься все более больным, Стиви, — сказал ему в один из своих визитов Баки. Он приходил каждый день и пытался сделать жизнь друга хоть немного лучше.   
Стив был с ним согласен. То есть чувствовал он себя лучше, и уже довольно давно. Но врачи все равно его не отпускали, а в этой больничной духоте он медленно съезжал с катушек. Баки в тот день с самого начала казался немного странным, как-то улыбался загадочно, то и дело лазил в карман, как будто там лежало что-то очень ценное. Обычно он старался со Стивом про его здоровье не говорить, все и так заваливали его этими однообразными, наводящими тоску вопросами о его самочувствии, но тогда он буквально замучил его, не меньше десяти раз уточнив, все ли со Стивом в порядке. И когда, кажется, тот его наконец убедил, достал что-то из кармана и протянул Стиву на ладони.   
— Что это? Зачем ты даёшь мне деньги? — удивлённо спросил Стив   
— Это не просто деньги! Это твой билет на свободу. Я хочу украсть тебя отсюда. Проведем день на побережье, а вечером вернем тебя в целости и сохранности.  
Стив смотрел на монеты в его руке и не понимал, что тот имеет в виду.  
— А если меня хватятся?   
— Как? Тихий час! Свернем твою куртку под одеялом, будет казаться, что ты спишь. Ты же сам сказал, что совершенно здоров. Значит, тебе не повредят прогулка и немного морского воздуха. Что, я не прав, что ли?   
Баки был совершенно прав, вот только Стив, хоть и не всегда следовал правилам, но уж точно никогда не сбегал из-под носа у докторов, многие из которых знали его мать. Она была бы совсем не рада, узнав, что он так поступает. Это с одной, а с другой... Стив был уверен, что ему станет лучше после этой вылазки. Разве не счастлива будет Сара, когда он поправится? Сторговаться со своей совестью было на удивление легко. Они договорились с Баки, что сразу же после дневного обхода Стив быстро оденется и вылезет через окно на улицу. Тут ему повезло: палата была на первом этаже. А на улице его уже будут ждать Баки и билет на ближайший автобус.

В автобусе было тепло и душно. За пыльными окнами виляли улицы Нью-Йорка, шумные, людные. Стив успел истосковаться по ним за эти недели. Он чувствовал свободу. Тот простой факт, что его не должно здесь быть, что он должен сейчас лежать в постели, делало даже эту простую поездку особенной. Ему казалось, что все смотрят на них, что задаются вопросом: почему эти парни не в школе? Хотелось смеяться. Он повернулся к Баки, улыбаясь широко, чувствуя, как горят от счастья щеки.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он искренне.  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ, потрепал его по голове.  
— Не за что, Стиви. Отличный день нас с тобой ждёт, вот увидишь.  
Утром в будний день на побережье почти не было людей. Молодая мама гуляла с детьми, в стороне несколько мужчин в грязной рабочей одежде устало переговаривались.  
Баки взял им по хот-догу, и они уселись совсем близко к воде. Стояла ранняя тёплая осень. От воды уже веяло прохладой, но солнце было ещё тёплым. Баки растянулся на песке, всматриваясь в безоблачное небо.  
— Всю жизнь бы так провел, — сказал он.  
— Тебе станет скучно через полчаса, — возразил Стив, дожевывая хот-дог. После пресной больничной еды он казался самой вкусной вещью на земле.  
— Да даже если и станет, умник! Можно было бы не портить красоту момента. Просто согласись, что здесь хорошо.  
— Здесь отлично, — кивнул Стив.  
— Тебе не холодно?  
— Нет, я же говорю: все отлично. Не переживай.  
Они провалялись под солнцем не меньше часа, но в результате, как Стив и ожидал, Баки стало скучновато. Он стрельнул у работяг пару сигарет. Одну взял себе, вторую с сомнением отдал Стиву.  
— Ты кашляешь от них.  
— Барнс, не будь занудой. И вообще, ими астму лечат, если тебе интересно.  
Никто за ними не следил, никто не говорил, что делать. Они просто болтались бесцельно вдоль океана. И Стив представлял, как здорово было бы провести здесь и ночь, развести костер, заснуть под шум волн. Впрочем, конечно, на утро он наверняка проснулся бы с пневмонией. Было в этом какое-то странное очарование, в осознании, что все это — их собственное решение, что они делают что-то запретное, что впереди могут ждать неприятности. В больнице могли обнаружить, что он пропал. Может быть, там его уже ждёт Сара, может, все волнуются, а когда узнают, что он просто сбежал, то разозлятся. Азарт, глупый риск, и все же этот полет к свободе еще долго оставался одним из его самых любимых воспоминаний. И несмотря на то, что совесть какое-то время еще мучила его перед сном, просоленный ветер в волосах помогал с ней примириться.

Теперь же совесть глодала его кости, как злая, голодная собака, до хруста врезалась острыми клыками. И рядом не было Баки, который мог бы рассмеяться, сказать, что все нормально, что все хорошо, потрепать его по голове. Были только горький, желчный вкус одиночества во рту и мучительная пустота внутри.

***

_2014, Карибское море_

Что ж, может, по сравнению с инопланетянами пираты были не настолько уж удивительными персонажами в жизни Стива, но все равно сам факт того, что он будет освобождать корабль от пиратов, самых настоящих, мать их, пиратов, почему-то вызывал на лице улыбку. Он уже очень давно не думал о Баки, запрещал себе любые мысли о нем, и пустота, оставшаяся после его смерти была спрятана глубоко внутри, припорошена временем и новыми воспоминаниями, не зажила, не затянулась, но покрылась тонкой корочкой, которую так легко было содрать. Стив старался быть осторожным. Но сейчас, готовясь брать на абордаж захваченный корабль, он не мог не подумать, что Барнсу бы очень понравилась эта история.   
— О чем задумался, Роджерс? — спросил Рамлоу. Стив отмахнулся от него: “Не важно”. — Тогда соберись, скоро начинаем.   
Их джет уже подлетел достаточно близко к кораблю. Рамлоу еще раз проходился по деталям операции: Романофф отключает двигатели, Роджерс разбирается с главарем, остальные освобождают заложников. Легче легкого.   
— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как вы только выдерживаете этого зануду? — Наташа Романофф, Черная вдова, которая с завидной легкостью умудрялась совмещать геройство в составе Мстителей и оперативную работу в ЩИТе, сегодня украшала их мрачно общество.   
— Хотя бы никто из нас не завернут в американский флаг, Романофф, — огрызнулся Брок.  
— Тут не поспоришь. Ну что, парни, повеселимся? — она пробежалась по креплениям парашюта, потом посмотрела на Стива. — Стоп, новенький. А где твой парашют?   
Стив усмехнулся, подходя к открывшемуся люку.   
— Дома забыл, — и прыгнул.   
Ветер обжигал лицо, не к месту вспомнился просоленный пляж из полузабытого детства. Стив ушел под воду, ледяной темнотой сомкнувшуюся над его головой. Было одно короткое мгновение, когда он вдруг запаниковал, в голове забилась уверенность, что он снова не сможет выбраться из холодного плена. Тело сковало страхом, одно короткое мгновение он не мог пошевелиться. А потом резко выдернул себя из этого транса, вынырнул и принялся за дело.   
Драться было легко, двигаться в одном ритме с противником, опережая его ровно на одно движение. Это успокаивало. Помогало забыться.  
— А вот и мы! — услышал он голос Рамлоу. Тот метким выстрелом снял пирата, наставившего на Стива пушку.  
— Спасибо, Брок.  
— Ну да, а то без меня ты абсолютно не справлялся, — он окинул взглядом лежавшие на палубе тела. — Так, не время для болтовни, ребята, давайте, за дело. Романофф, как успехи?   
Брок с отрядом двинулись в сторону нижних кают, Стив же направился к каюте капитана. Палуба покачивалась под ногами, прожектора высвечивали корабль посреди бескрайней черноты. Стараясь держаться в тени, Стив продвигался вперед.   
— Роджерс, — услышал он голос Рамлоу в наушнике. — Мы на позиции, приготовься. По моей команде: три, два, один!   
Вдалеке раздались звуки выстрелов.  
— Отлично сработано, парни. Роджерс, у нас чисто, бери его.  
Поняв, что произошло, Батрок сам вышел к Стиву. Пиратский капитан, к сожалению, оказался куда менее колоритным персонажем, чем Стив надеялся. Мрачный, жестокий и самонадеянный, он был хорошим бойцом, но все же недостаточно хорошим. Ему немного не хватало скорости, кое-где недоставало силы, а самое главное, он недооценил своего противника. Их поединок занял не больше десяти минут. И вот Батрок уже без чувств лежал у его ног. Стив выбил дверь в его каюту, в конце концов, его задание простой дракой не ограничивалось. В двадцать первом веке, как оказалась, вся разведка перешла в цифровой вид, так что Стиву пришлось научиться паре новых трюков. Но, к счастью, учился он быстро.  
— Упс, неловко получилось.   
У компьютеров стояла Романофф и все еще продолжала что-то печатать. Этого Стив не ожидал.  
— Что ты делаешь? — он заглянул через ее плечо в экран. — Ты спасаешь разведданные ЩИТа? Зачем?  
— Ничего себе, а я думала, что в твоем возрасте в таких вещах уже не разбираются, — Наташа усмехнулась.  
— Ты разве не должна была заниматься заложниками?  
— Должна была, как и ты. Но, судя по всему, мы оба должны сделать что-то еще, не так ли?   
— Ты, значит, действуешь по приказу?   
Она явно расслышала сомнение в его голосе.  
— Как и ты, разве нет? — она бросила на него короткий взгляд и снова углубилась в высвечивающиеся на экране данные.   
— Тогда ты не станешь возражать, если я доложу об этом директору Пирсу, не так ли?  
— Вовсе нет, что ты. Буду только рада, если кто-то расскажет ему о моих успехах.   
— Почему на самом деле ты на миссии ЩИТа, Романофф? Да еще и без своих друзей?   
— Потому что на ЩИТ я работаю куда дольше, чем на Мстителей. И здесь у меня друзей куда больше, чем там.  
— Даже без Фьюри?  
— Даже без него, — серьезно ответила Наташа.   
На экране высветилось сообщение о том, что передача данных была завершена. Наташа достала флешку и сказала:  
— На самом деле, — она протянула ее Стиву, — можешь забрать. По большому счету, какая разница, кто донесет информацию до начальства. Главное только, чтобы она не попала не в те руки. Но тут уж я тебе доверяю.   
Стив почему-то был уверен, что Наташа как будто пытается ему намекнуть, что между ними двумя есть какая-то связь, что у них есть какой-то общий секрет. Но, прежде чем он смог разобрать, какой, она уже подошла к двери.  
— С тобой приятно работать в одной команде, — бросила она напоследок и добавила, — и, кстати, Роджерс? Отличная борода, тебе идет.


	11. Глава 10

_1945, Бельгия_

За последние три месяца Ходж как-то весь поистрепался, утратил свой прежний лоск. Форма, не раз побывавшая теперь в бою, утратила, наконец, свою карикатурную жизнерадостность. А фирменная капитанская улыбка появлялась на его лице все реже. Стив даже не знал, радуют ли его эти перемены или нет, но хотя бы тот временно перестал душить всех вокруг себя невыносимым самодовольством, а это уже был плюс. Впрочем, скоро все это перестанет иметь хоть какое-то значение. Потому что сегодня миф Капитана Америка должен был перестать существовать.  
Они ехали вдвоем в одной машине. Удивительно, насколько легко было его обмануть. Поддельное письмо от Филлипса, озабоченный вид, серьезный разговор в стороне от отряда: “Гилмор, нам с тобой поручили очень важную миссию, остальным о ней знать нельзя”. Вот и все, что пришлось сделать. Гилмор сидел на пассажирском кресле, курил одну сигарету за другой.  
— А что именно от нас хотят, он не сказал?  
— Нет, обещал, что на месте нас встретит связанной и все объяснит.  
— Странно, что Картер ничего об этом не знает. Уж обычно она первая, к кому Филлипс несется со своими секретными заданиями. Хотел бы я знать, что ей пришлось для этого сделать, кстати... Ну, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Ходж подмигнул.  
Стив, конечно, понимал. И в любой другой ситуации он непременно взялся бы в спор с Гилмором, который потом обязательно перешел бы в драку. Но не сегодня. Сегодня не было на это времени. И тем лучше, что Гилмор начинал выводить его из себя. Потому что, чем больше они работали вместе, тем больше Стив привыкал к нему, начинал видеть за отвратительным фасадом в целом неплохого человека, который просто в жизни выбрал парочку неправильных ориентиров. Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы со временем исправить. А ведь это самое страшное — начать видеть в своей цели человека. Отчасти, поэтому убивать гидровских агентов было так легко: их черные маски были так далеки от человечности, что казалось, будто он и правда сражается с мифическими чудовищами, а не с реальными людьми. Так что приятно ради разнообразия было вспомнить, какая Гилмор на самом деле свинья.  
— Куда едем, хоть скажешь?  
— Конечно, на запад, километров десять. Там нас подхватит самолет, — а про себя подумал: остается надеяться, что в темноте тебя не смутит то, какой именно самолет нас подберет.  
— Прелестно, обожаю нестись навстречу неизвестности, — огрызнулся Гилмор.  
— Слушай, не я это придумал, — соврал Стив.  
— Ладно, веди, я пока посплю. Толкни меня, когда приедем.  
Опять же в любой другой ситуации Стив бы возмутился, но сейчас был только рад тишине. Она должна была помочь привести его мысли в относительный порядок. Да и хотелось верить, что сонного Гилмора будет куда легче затащить на борт самолета, даже если он почувствует что-то неладное.  
Стив выехал на открытое место и уже издалека увидел самолет: одно из чудес техники Гидры. Еще раз порадовался тому, что Ходж спит. Когда они подобрались ближе, он заметил и поджидающих их агентов. Все как один в форме, идиоты несчастные. Нельзя что ли было хотя бы ради конспирации, чтобы хоть немного облегчить Стиву задачу, надеть союзную форму? Но нет, свет фар отражался в черных линзах их шлемов, в руках тяжело лежали автоматы. Стив остановил машину. Гилмор пошевелился, но не проснулся. Чем Стив и воспользовался, чтобы осторожно забрать лежащий рядом с ним щит. Он открыл дверь и выбросил его подальше. Вытащить ходжевский пистолет было сложнее, но все же Стив рискнул.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил тот сонным голосом, почувствовав руку Стива у себя на кобуре. Но было уже слишком поздно: Стив быстрым движением выхватил пистолет и направил Гилмору в лицо.  
— Слушай, я надеялся, что все будет выглядеть немного иначе, что мы сможем организовать передачу немного более цивильно, но придется действовать грубо. И, прошу тебя, давай без глупостей.  
— Что? Да что происходит?  
— Тебе все объяснят позже. Просто сейчас выходи из машины и держи руки там, где я их вижу. И не беспокойся о щите, он тебе больше не пригодится.  
— Роджерс, блядь, что за тупые шутки?  
— Ходж, — сухо сказал Стив и взвел курок, — выходи из машины.  
Стив видел, что гидровцы начинают нервничать. Они нетерпеливо переминались с ноги на ногу, перехватывали свои автоматы, пытаясь понять, что же там происходит, пытаясь понять, на их стороне Роджерс или же Зола отправил их на верную смерть. В этот момент Ходж, наконец, огляделся. Выражение его лица, когда он увидел самолет, когда увидел агентов, было, конечно, непередаваемым. Он медленно покачал головой, как будто самого себя пытался убедить в том, что происходящее всего лишь продолжение его сна.  
— Нет, нет! Ты не мог так поступить. Роджерс, ты же не можешь быть предателем, кто угодно, но не ты с твоим гребанным идеализмом!  
— Блядь, Гилмор, я тебе обещаю, что, если ты прямо сейчас не заткнешься и не выйдешь из машины, я прострелю твою гребаную ногу.  
Секунду он смотрел на Стива, потом, как будто прочитав в глазах серьезность его намерений, взялся за ручку двери.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Я выхожу, только не психуй, — теперь он говорил вкрадчиво, как будто думал, что Стив сошел с ума. И, конечно, главный вопрос заключался в том, так уж ли далеко это было от истины.  
Они выбрались на улицу. Гилмор заметил щит, бросил в его сторону короткий отчаянный взгляд. Стив покачал головой:  
— Даже не думай. Видишь этих ребят? — он кивнул в сторону агентов Гидры, которые все, как один, направили свои автоматы на Ходжа. — Они выстрелят, стоит тебе сделать одно единственное лишнее движение. Ты, по сути, не нужен нам живым, — это “нам” звучало так неестественно гулко, столько ужасного веса оказалось в этом слове, — просто это порадует Красного черепа. А я очень хочу его порадовать. Пожалуйста, не порть мне вечер. И себе жизнь.  
Стив видел, как нервно дернулся кадык Капитана Америка. Видел, как дрожат поднятые вверх руки.  
— Стив, послушай, ну это же чушь, ну какой из тебя предатель. Ты американский герой…  
— О нет, Ходж. Это ты американский герой. И именно поэтому ты пойдешь со мной.  
Он толкнул его вперед:  
— Иди. И помни, даже если тебя не убьет моя пуля, один из их выстрелов тебя точно догонит.  
Ходж кивнул, понуро пошел вперед. Агенты двинулись им навстречу и окружили плотным кольцом.  
— Подождите, я кое-что прихвачу, — сказал Стив по-немецки. — Только осторожно, не упустите его. Он быстрый.  
Стив вернулся за щитом. Ходж что-то там говорил о редкости этого металла, вибраниума, кажется. Было бы расточительством оставлять его здесь. Он вернулся к Ходжу, его как раз обыскивал один из агентов, один за другим вытаскивая ножи и сменные магазины.  
— Снимай разгруз, — приказал Стив.  
— Что?  
Стив видел, что испуг уже успел смениться гневом. Что сейчас Ходж будет судорожно искать возможность сбежать и переубивать их всех.  
— Я сказал: снимай разгруз. Не буду же я твою железку таскать за собой в руках.  
Гилмор сжал челюсти от злости, но не пошевелился.  
— Снимите с него эти ремни, — по-немецки сказал Стив, обыскавшему Ходжа агенту.  
Тот кивнул, стянул с упирающегося Капитана разгруз и передал Стиву. Он надел его, поправил крепления и закинул за спину щит. — Отлично. Ну что, отправляемся?  
Они зашли в кабину. Гилмор впереди, с наставленным на него оружием. Спина напряжена, взгляд жадно рыскает по сторонам. Как будто он все еще искал выход.  
— А вы приготовили инъекцию? Зола обещал, что с этим проблем не будет.  
— Конечно. Доктор передал Вам и инъекцию, и кое-что еще. Но Вы правы, сначала надо разобраться с Капитаном.  
— Ходж, — сказал Стив. — Встань на колени, руки убери за голову, — тот ожидаемо не пошевелился. — Ну же, не упрямься, правда, я все еще могу прострелить тебе бедро, и, уж поверь мне, это очень неприятно. А то и сразу колено, чтобы ты точно больше не захотел спорить.  
Ходж затравленно огляделся и медленно опустился на пол.  
— Вот так, умница. Руки держи за головой. Глаза в пол, не подсматривай.  
Если Ходж увидит, что они собираются сделать, то точно не станет сотрудничать.  
Агент подошел к Гилмору со спины, в руках он уже держал шприц с лекарством. Сильное снотворное, которое должно было вырубить даже такого кабана, как Ходж. Он положил ему руку на шею, заставил наклонить немного голову на бок.  
— Чтобы ты, блядь, делаешь? — спросил тот, вздрогнув, и попытался повернуть голову, но Стив взял его за волосы, удерживая на месте.  
— Тише, тише. Больно не будет, обещаю.  
Он крепко сжимал его волосы в пальцах, не позволяя пошевелиться. Ходж дернулся, когда игла проткнула кожу. Стив практически сразу почувствовала, как расслабляются его мышцы.  
— Вот так, вот так. Видишь, уже все закончилось.  
Ходж рухнул на пол с глухим звуком.  
— Советую его связать, и покрепче. На случай, если он очнется раньше, чем нам бы хотелось.  
Несколько агентов, стоявших до того в стороне, подхватили безжизненное тело Ходжа и потащили его в сторону.  
— Само собой, мы все здесь осторожные люди, — ответил тот же гидровец, что делал инъекцию. Теперь он стащил с головы шлем, показав свое острое, немного розоватое лицо, изрезанное несколькими неаккуратными шрамами. — А теперь по поводу второй вещи, что для Вас подготовил доктор Зола.  
Он протянул Стиву сверток.  
— Доктор Зола просил передать, что Вам она очень к лицу, а генерал Шмидт любит традиции и любит, когда соблюдается эстетика. Другими словами, американская форма будет не уместна для приема, который он собирается Вам оказать.  
Стив открыл сверток. Внутри ожидаемо лежала гидровская форма. Не та, что носили агенты, не та, что он пару раз уже примерял, а строгий мундир, напоминавший его парадную форму. Только она была не зеленой, а угольно-черной, с красными деталями и неизбежной мертвой головой, тянущей свои щупальца. Стив кивнул.  
— Спасибо. Я польщен.  
— Переодевайтесь, лететь нам не слишком долго. Щит, я полагаю, Вы захотите оставить?  
— Да, я хотел бы отдать его Шмидту лично. Если, конечно, никто тут не возражает.  
— Нет, что Вы. Это Ваша победа, и Вы должны ее донести до фюрера.  
“Фюрера”. Что ж, значит это официально. Шмидт решил окончательно порвать с проигрывающим рейхом и занять его позицию. Что ж, это продлится очень и очень недолго.  
Стив посмотрел на Ходжа, которого основательно связали и положили между двумя часовыми, и отправился переодеваться.  
Форма села, как влитая. Стив надел разгруз прямо поверх мундира и подумал, как комично, должно быть, будет смотреться с этим строгим черным величием яркий кричащий щит.  
Лететь действительно было не очень долго. Когда они уже подлетали к горам, их основательно тряхнуло и от резкой встряски Ходж зашевелился.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Доктор сказал, что Капитан, возможно, проснется, но все равно какое-то время будет достаточно вялым, — сказал крысообразный агент, заметив, куда Стив смотрел.  
— Совершенно не волнуюсь, — сказал Стив. — Просто хочу быть готов, если что-то пойдет не так.  
База была высоко в горах, так что им пришлось еще раз пересесть на машины. Стив сидел рядом с Гилмором, не выпуская пистолет из рук. Тот все чаще поднимал голову, его веки начинали подрагивать. И когда они подъехали совсем близко, он все же открыл глаза. Осмотрелся дико по сторонам, пытаясь, видимо, понять, что происходит. А когда понял, бессмысленно задергался, пытаясь вылезти из наручников.  
— Роджерс! Роджерс, ты же еще можешь все исправить, — он говорил нечетко, язык заплетался, как у пьяного.  
— Гилмор, помолчи. Побереги силы. У тебя впереди еще долгий день. Мы уже почти на месте.  
— Роджерс…  
— Я же сказал, тише.  
Тот почему-то и правда замолчал. Скорее всего снова провалился в полудрему.  
Машина остановилась. Один из агентов открыл Стиву дверь и подождал, пока тот выйдет из машины. Двое других вытащили покачивающегося Ходжа. Стив огляделся, всматриваясь в ослепительный, белоснежный простор. Внизу снег уже везде сошел, но здесь все еще хрустел под ногами, белел на призрачных и величественных вершинах вдалеке.  
— Добро пожаловать, герр Роджерс. Вас уже ожидают, — поприветствовал его седой мужчина в форменном мундире, который, впрочем, казался менее внушительным, чем у Стива.  
Когда они зашли на базу, Стив сразу заметил, как разительно она отличается от прочих гидровских баз. Это был настоящий замок, с просторными залами, с огромными окнами, с мягкими коврами на полу. Они шли по длинному украшенному картинами и тяжёлыми канделябрами коридору. Стив жадно осматривался, подмечая все странные дикие детали, вроде средневековых доспехов, стоящих по углам со щитами, на которых был изображён герб Гидры. Когда они подошли к массивным дубовым дверям, два солдата в парадной форме, стоявшие на карауле, распахнули их, приглашая войти.  
В зале было много людей, почти все — простые агенты, но были среди них и несколько офицеров, Зола и, разумеется, сам Шмидт. Зола казался взволнованным и возбужденным, он посматривал то на вошедших, то на Черепа и, казалось, с нетерпением ждал развязки этого вечера.  
Не меньше ждал её и Стив. Вот только представляли они её наверняка по-разному.  
— Так-так, — вкрадчиво начал Шмидт. — А вот и наша новая встреча. С каким же нетерпением я ее ждал. Капитан, герр Роджерс. Впрочем, Вам я должен принести свои извинения. Я был с Вами очень груб, когда мы встретились в прошлый раз, не обратил на Вас никакого внимания. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно Вы и принесете мне такую удачу. Капитан Америка во плоти. Великолепно, просто великолепно. Мы все Вам очень признательны.  
При свете дня, вблизи, его лицо казалось еще более пугающим, оно притягивало взгляд своим уродством, казалось, сама смерть скалилась и улыбалась, как будто они со Стивом были добрыми друзьями.  
— Это честь для меня, герр Шмидт, быть Вам полезным, — ответил Стив, не зная, стоит ли ему перейти на немецкий или продолжить отвечать на английском.  
— Не стоит быть таким скромным, это лишнее. Доктор Зола мне много рассказывал о Вас, и я рад, наконец, познакомиться с Вами, да еще и при таких счастливых обстоятельствах.  
Стив видел, что Ходж уже увереннее стоит на ногах. А значит, в любой момент может попытаться сделать какую-то глупость.  
— Капитан, — он повернулся к нему, — вам, я смотрю, уже лучше. Не забывайте, пожалуйста, что за Вами внимательно следят.  
— А Вы, я смотрю, всегда на чеку, — с нездоровой радостью сказал Шмидт. — Поставьте его на колени, пожалуйста, господа. Чтобы он точно никуда не убежал.  
— Роджерс, мразь, ты об этом пожалеешь! — невнятно прорычал Ходж, когда его с силой приложении коленями о каменный пол.  
— Так-то лучше. Вам эта поза идет куда больше, Капитан. Вы прямо были для нее рождены. Как Вы считаете, герр Роджерс?  
Стив кивнул. На самом деле он старался не смотреть в сторону Гилмора, на то, как тяжело двигались его напряженные плечи в такт сбившемуся дыханию, на покрасневшую от злости шею. Роль предателя оказалась ему совершенно чуждой. Но, с другой стороны, что такое вообще верность? Был ли он хоть когда-то верен американскому правительству? Или только самому себе? И тогда можно ли это считать предательством?  
Тем временем Череп подошел совсем близко, осматривая стоящего на коленях символа Америки и самого Роджерса.  
— Герр Шмидт, могу ли я спросить, что Вы собираетесь с ним делать?  
— Конечно, можете, не вижу ничего плохого в любопытстве. Рано или поздно его убьют. А до этого исследуют сыворотку. Мы хотим создать достойную реплику, но постоянно присутствовать в лаборатории — это крайне утомительно, думаю, что Вы со мной согласитесь.  
— Определенно.  
— Вот видите, ни Вы, ни я этим заниматься не хотим. И Капитану Америка придется быть героем и выручить нас. В конце концов, эта роль ему должна быть знакома.  
— Как Вы можете быть уверены, что он не сбежит?  
— Вопрос, конечно, хороший, тем более, когда он исходит от Вас. Ведь, если я правильно помню, это Вы саботировали Аццано? Не думайте, я не злюсь. Мы все совершаем ошибки, главное, что Вы осознали, что заблуждаетесь. Так вот, это многому нас научило. В частности, что единственный способ заставить пленника оставаться на месте — это буквально заставить его забыть о возможности побега. Наш общий друг доктор Зола очень преуспел в этом.  
— В чем?  
— О, в прекрасном в своей сложности аппарате, который с помощью серии не самых, надо заметить, приятных процедур может немного подправить сознание человека. В частности, заставить его забыть о некоторых фактах его биографии. Или, при желании, обо всех. И научить его подчиняться.  
От этих слов Черепа потянуло каким-то безнадежным ужасом. Было в них что-то бесчеловечно жуткое.  
— Какая интересная идея, — вежливо заметил Стив.  
— О да, наш доктор настоящий гений в этих вопросах, — оскалился Шмидт в подобии улыбки. А Стив задумался, уж не его ли самого доктор собирается засунуть в этот аппарат при первой удобной возможности.  
— Вы оба — больные ублюдки, — прохрипел Ходж.  
— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Шмидт.  
— Я сказал, что вы больные ублюдки.  
Череп размахнулся и со всей силы ударил его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Щека тут же вспыхнула, но, конечно, дело было не в том, что удар наверняка получился болезненным. Шмидт мог сделать ему и куда больнее при желании. Просто пощечина, звонкая пощечина, которую он прилюдно отвесил коленопреклонённому Капитану, в первую очередь должна была попасть по его самолюбию.  
— Советую быть повежливее, Капитан. И привыкать к своему новому месту, потому что я очень сомневаюсь, что Ваше положение в ближайшее время изменится.  
В следующий момент произошли несколько вещей. Раздался оглушительный звон стекла, огромное окно, занимавшее почти всю стену, разбилось, и сквозь открывшийся проход в зал ворвались агенты СНР с автоматами наперевес. Среди них Стив увидел Филлипса и Пегги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я, наверное, никогда не соберусь выложить здесь весь фик, поэтому просто оставлю ссылку на фикбук, где можно прочитать его целиком и найти вторую часть.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8758906


End file.
